Coffee and Cookie
by bluemaria34
Summary: TRADUCTION - Tout commença avec une demande en mariage inhabituelle. Plusieurs one-shot reliés.
1. Let get hitched

Me voilà de retour avec une traduction cette fois ci, d'un auteur que j'aime beaucoup : **Bloodyelectro** : u/2738191/bloodyelectro

Voici le lien de la fanfiction en anglais : s/6727323/1/Coffee_and_Cookies

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de cette histoire n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur ni à la traductrice. En revanche l'histoire appartient a Bloodyelectro que je remercie infiniment de m'avoir autorisé à traduire.

**Note de la traductrice : **L'histoire original comporte pour l'instant 13 chapitres, plutôt longs, les deux chapitres suivant sont déjà traduis. J'essaierais de poster régulièrement mais tout sera en fonction de mon emploi du temps. Je ferais part à l'auteur de l'accueil que son histoire à reçu en France, donc j'espère recevoir beaucoup BEAUCOUP de Reviews de votre part. :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let´s get hitched<strong>_

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il promouvrait seulement quelqu'un de marier." dit Quinn déprimée, puis pris une longue gorgée de sa bière.

C'était un vendredi soir, et elle prenait un verre dans son bar préféré, à quelque rue de son boulot, et de son appartement.

"Bah, il te reste deux mois. Trouve quelqu'un avec qui te marier, et tu auras le travail." répliqua Tina, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde.

Quinn regarda son amie, comme si elle était complètement folle. " Qui, saint d'esprit, voudrait m'épouser après si peu de temps ?"

"Mhm, ouais … Trouve quelqu'un que tu connais déjà, comme Steven par exemple ? Il voulait t'épouser."

Elle n'était sortit avec Steven que durant trois mois, et l'avait largué dès qu'il avait commencé à lui parler d'enfant, de chien, et d'une jolie maison dans une banlieue résidentielle.

" Je ne voulais pas de lui. Ça n'a toujours pas changer." dit Quinn rapidement, suppriment cette idée.

"Considérant le fait que tu n'es pas sortie avec beaucoup de gens, durant ces dernières années, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix."

Malheureusement Tina avait raison.

Quinn pouvait compter sur une seule main les gens avec qui elle était sorti après le lycée, et les trois autres personnes qu'elle avait eu pour une nuit, ne rentrait pas vraiment dans la course.

"Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un. Il est hors de question que ce connard de Landon obtiennent cette promotion à ma place." dit elle, pensant à toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait.

Quelques instants plus tard, elles regardèrent les deux la porte d'entrée par laquelle Santana venait juste d'arriver.

" Ca ne doit pas forcément être un garçon, pas vrais ?" demanda Tina, son esprit fusant déjà à toute allure.

"Non je ne crois pas," murmura la blonde, sans vraiment savoir ou tout ça allait la mené.

"Tu couche avec elle régulièrement non ?," songea Tina. " Elle est plutôt pas mal, tu la connais depuis des années, va savoir comment, elle arrive à charmé n'importe quelle personne se trouvant sur cette planète si elle le veut. En plus, elle est financièrement indépendante, elle ne trouve pas que la mariage est quelque chose de sacré, et elle est célibataire. "

" Et une putain de déesse au lit," ajouta Quinn alors qu'elle fixait l'ancienne pom-pom girl.

Tina gloussa. "Eh bien, je crois qu'on à trouver notre candidate."

"Tu savais qu'elle cuisine aussi très bien ?"

L'asiatique examina Quinn un moment. "Ok, est ce que c'est possible que tu sois un peu amoureuse d'elle ou un truc comme ça ?"

Quinn s'étouffa. "S'il te plaît, qui pourrait tomber amoureuse de Santana- je-dis-toujours-oui-Lopez?"

"Eh bien, si tu me le demandais comme ça, je dirais Toi. " répondit Tina sincèrement.

Elle arrêtèrent de parler de ça quand Santana s'approcha de leur table pour leur dire bonjour.

"Yo, Fabray, tu viens ce soir ?" demanda t-elle avec un sourire coquin. "Eh Tee."

"Salut Santana." répondit Tina.

En dehors du fait que Santana ne semblait pas pouvoir survivre sans sexe pendant une semaine, elle était devenue une bonne amie, et c'était toujours agréable de sortir avec elle.

Quinn ne fit qu'acquiescer puis regarda Santana retourner vers la table de billard pour commencer une partie avec ses amies ; elle se baissa contre la table pour tirer sa première-

"Eh, tu es toujours avec moi là ?"

"Huh, ouais, ouais." dit Quinn, sans retirer son regard de la magnifique vue qu'elle avait sur le fessier de Santana.

Tina roula juste des yeux, et demanda une autre bière pour elle et son amie apparemment très occupée.

* * *

><p>"Alors, chez moi ou chez toi ?" demanda Santana, deux heures plus tard quand elle rejoignit Quinn et Tina à leur table.<p>

"Chez toi." répondit Quinn automatiquement. "Tu veux un autre verre avant qu'on parte ?"

"Non, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas être déchirée quand on fait l'amour, tu es bien trop spéciale." dit la latina avec un clin d'œil. "En plus, je dois aller au boulot demain matin à sept heure."

" Eh bien, n'étant pas une accro du travail, j'ai congé le Samedi, alors je vais prendre un dernier verre." répliqua Quinn et se dirigea vers le comptoir du bar. "Ne pars pas sans moi. " envoya t-elle par dessus son épaule.

" Jamais!" répondit Santana avec un sourire, "Alors Tee, tu veux aller voir ce nouveau club vendredi prochain ? Je pourrais nous y faire rentré gratuitement." dit elle, en tendant un prospectus à Tina.

"Bien sur ! Si tu invites..."

"D'une manière ou d'une autre je finis toujours par gaspiller tout ce que je gagne durement, pour mes amis."

"C'est parce que tu nous aimes." dit Tina nonchalamment.

"Désolé Tee, mais je n'aime que les blondes."

Vingt minutes plus tard, Santana et Quinn quittèrent le bar, main dans la main, et quand la blonde regarda an arrière, sa vielle amie leva les deux pouces en l'air en signe de victoire avec un sourire.

Tina, décidément, s'amusait beaucoup avec cette histoire.

* * *

><p>" La pire chose qu'il puisse t'arriver, c'est que tu n'ai pas le boulot et que tu divorces. " lui dit Tina, durant le repas de midi quelques jours plus tard. " Et ça ne sera pas la fin du monde, qui sait peut-être même que vous finirez heureuses toutes les deux ensembles, "continua t-elle. " Ça serait romantique en quelque sorte."<p>

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard Quinn se trouva encore une fois dans le lit de Santana.<p>

Elle entendait la Latina chanter une quelconque chanson qui passait à la radio, et elle devait probablement danser aussi dans sa salle de bain, (Quinn connaissait très bien Santana), alors qu'elle se douchait.

Il ne restait seulement que six semaines avant que son patron choisisse qui aura le poste, et comme lui avait dit Tina, la veille, il fallait absolument qu'elle se bouge un peu. Après tout, elle devait se marier et présenter Santana à son boss, avant la date finale.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, confortablement installée sur le lit, un mercredi matin, regardant fixement le plafond de la chambre de Santana.

Quinn n'avait jamais dit à Santana qu'elle était l'unique femme avec qui elle n'ai jamais couchée, elle ne savait même pas si la Latina l'avait remarqué, ou même si elle s'en souciait.

C'était un peu fou, de vouloir l'épouser simplement pour avoir le job, mais ce n'était pas comme ci elle n'appréciait pas Santana. Elle ne coucherait pas avec elle, si c'était le cas.

C'était quasiment l'opposé en faite.

Elle appréciait probablement, un peu trop la jolie brune pour la considérer juste comme un plan cul régulier, et ce n'était pas comme si elle couchait ou même voyait d'autres personnes de toute façon.

Tina, aujourd'hui sa meilleure amie, s'entendait bien avec Santana, ce qui était important pour elle vu qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec quelqu'un que ses amis n'aimait pas.

Et la Latina était toujours à l'image de la pom-pom gir qu'elle était au lycée, malheureusement elle était toujours aussi immorale, du moins, pour ce qu'en savait Quinn.

Mais, même si elle savait que Santana était loin d'être parfaite, elle pouvait quand même l'imaginer en tant qu'épouse, la présentant à son patron qui serait sûrement sous son charme, ce qui lui donnerait un avantage sur ce Landon, et son ennuyante épouse Kelly.

Et si l'épouser seulement pour avoir le job semblait immoral et cruel ... là encore, si Quinn était honnête avec elle même, ce n'était pas l'unique raison. Elle avait toujours eu un coup de cœur pour la Latina, ce dont elle s'était rendu compte seulement à ses 27 ans. Mais elle savait que les sentiments avaient toujours été là, elle pouvait même des fois, les appropriés à de l'amour.

De toute façon, pourquoi une personne comme Santana, l'épouserait t-elle ? Elle n'avait pas besoin d'argent, elle n'était pas désespérément amoureuse de Quinn, elle n'avais pas besoin d'un permis de séjour ... en faite, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Santana soit une bonne personne, qui serait d'accord pour un mariage de circonstances pour aider une vieille amie, avec qui elle avait des rapports sexuels par moment... enfin plusieurs fois par mois.

Même dans sa tête ça semblait stupide.

Elle fut surprise quand Santana sauta soudainement dans le lit, et roula pour s'allonger à coté d'elle.

"Hey." sourit elle , fraichement douchée avec les cheveux encore mouillé. " Tu veux un café? "

Quinn secoua la tête.

"Un petit déjeuner ? Je pourrais faire des pancakes." continua Santana, tirant doucement la couverture vers le bas, pour dévoiler la poitrine nue de Quinn.

"Je devrais m'habiller, je dois être au boulot dans une heure "

La brune bouda, puis se baissa un peu pour déposé un baiser sur le sein gauche de Quinn.

"Ok, va bosser. "

Elle regarda la blonde se lever, à la recherche de toutes ses affaires.

"Ça t'embête si je t'emprunte quelques habits ?" lui demanda Quinn, se tenant déjà devant la garde robe.

" Prend ce dont tu as besoin." répliqua Santana nonchalamment, et se leva du lit." Tu veux que je vienne te récupérer au boulot aujourd'hui ? je pourrais nous cuisiner un bon dîner et on pourrait encore plus s'éclater. "

"Bien sur."

* * *

><p>"Q, est ce que tu vas bien ? Normalement tu n'es pas aussi distraite pendant qu'on fait l'amour "<p>

Ça l'avait presque effrayé quand elle eu la soudaine vison de Santana se tenant comme ça, au dessus d'elle, pendant des années encore.

"Ouais je vais bien, je réfléchis, juste ...désolé"

"Tu veux ... genre qu'on en parle ?" demanda Santana peureusement et descendit de Quinn pour s'allonger à coté d'elle. " Parce que je peux écouter, je veux dire je ne suis pas la meilleure quand il s'agit de parler des sentiments et tout ... mais si quelque chose t'ennuie ... je suis la "

"Ça va aller... mais ça t'embête si on ne fait que dormir ce soir ? " demanda Quinn presque effrayée d'entendre la réponse.

Santana na la jetterait pas hors du lit, juste parce que pour une fois, elle n'était pas trop dans l'humeur pour faire l'amour ... pas vrais ?

"Ok, bébé."

Santana l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, plusieurs fois, puis se tourna pour éteindre les lumières, avant d'entourer Quinn de son bras, la serrant contre elle. " Bonne nuit "

Ouais, Quinn pouvait définitivement très bien s'imaginer, dormir dans ces bras là, pour le reste de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Ce fut un autre Samedi quand Quinn se décida finalement de demander à Santana de l'épouser. Tina était aussi là pour boire un café et elle espérait que sa meilleure amie l'encouragerait d'une manière ou d'une autre ou du moins, ne la laisserait pas se ridiculiser comme une merde.<p>

Elle avait dormi chez Santana quatre jours d'affilés, ce qui signifiait pour les lesbiennes qu'elles étaient comme engagées ... non ?

"Je veux te proposer quelque chose. " commença Quinn, en train de tripoter nerveusement sa tasse de café.

"Assez directe." murmura Tina, amusée.

C'était la première demande dont elle était témoin et pour ce qu'elle pouvait en dire, ça en serait une plutôt drôle.

Santana grogna . "La dernière fois que j'ai entendu ça, ça à fini en plan à trois. " dit elle en regardant de manière suspicieuse Tina et Quinn. " Vas-y , je t'écoute ?"

Après qu'elle est détruite la pensée de Santana et de deux autres personnes de sa tête, Quinn commença son "pas vraiment préparé " discours. "Je veux un meilleur job et je peux seulement l'avoir si je suis mariée. Alors, voudrais tu ? je veux dire, m'épouser, enfin est ce que tu serais d'accord pour devenir, genre, ma femme ?"

Quinn et Tina, les deux, regardèrent Santana, impatientes, après que Quinn ai fini sa très très courte explication et bégayée quelque chose de similaire à une demande en mariage.

"Elle parle d'un mariage officiel." essaya d'aider Tina, mais elle ne reçu qu'un regard méchant de son amie.

Santana avait une drôle d'expression sur son visage et semblait durement réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement contre.

Après une minute, elle prit finalement une profonde respiration.

"Je ne porte pas de bague, de corset, ou d'énorme robe blanche ; mais ouais, je t'épouserais Fabray " dit elle plus ou moins déboussolée avant de prendre une longue gorgée de café. Apparemment un accord à un soudain mariage, n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait choquer Santana.

" Et tu veux quoi en retour ? " demanda la blonde, suspicieuse, c'était beaucoup trop facile.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Santana d'aider quelqu'un sans avoir de récompense

"Rien, Je veux dire, je t'aurais toi, et on continuera à coucher ensemble pas vrais ?" demanda Santana et commença à manger un cookie.

Quinn acquiesça en rougissant.

"Voila, le marché est conclu, mais pour ton information, dès que tu refuseras de faire l'amour avec moi, je demanderai immédiatement le divorce. " dit elle. "Et maintenant viens m'embrasser, ma fiancée "

"Ohh, c'est trop mignon."gloussa Tina d'où elle était assise, sur le comptoir de la cuisine, regardant sans gène ses deux amies s'embrasser.

"On gardera toutes les deux nos noms de famille, et je ne veux pas t'appeler chérie ou ce genre de connerie ok ? " Dit Santana et se recula de sa fiancée pour aller chercher un autre cookie.

"C'est bon pour moi… _Cookie_." réplique Quinn avec un sourire narquois.

Santana lui lança seulement un regard méchant et donna une claque sur le bras d'une Tina plié en deux.

* * *

><p>Elle se marièrent deux semaines après, un lundi, durant leur pause déjeuné.<p>

Santana portait un vieux jean et des converses toute déchirées, mais avait au moins, pour son propre mariage, eu la décence de mettre un très jolie haut et après que Quinn l'ai frappé sur la tête, elle avait même enlevé ses lunettes de soleil, tout en grommelant quelque chose sur de l'abus domestique et le fait de prendre un avocat.

La seule invitée fut Tina et comme elle, Quinn portait une jolie petite robe, qui devait sûrement prévenir d'un des anciens spectacles du Glee club. (Elle s'était senti surpuissante quand elle avait réalisé que la robe lui allait toujours aussi bien.)

Après la cérémonie, elles allèrent manger ensemble et Tina ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de les appeler Madame et Madame.

Elle disait à qui voulait entendre que ses deux amies venaient juste de se marier, alors qu'elle se connaissait depuis le lycée et a quel point c'était romantique qu'elles se soient enfin marier. Mais le fait que c'était plus pour une raison de travail qu'autre chose, elle le gardait pour elle.

La bague que Quinn avait donné à Santana, malgré les protestations de cette dernière était resté à peine douze heures sur son doigt avant qu'elle ne l'enlève et la mette comme pendentif à son collier, promettant à sa _femme _de toujours le garder.

* * *

><p>Pour sa part Santana, ne savait toujours pas ce qu'entraînait le fait d'être marié.<p>

Bien sur, elle était mariée au nom de la loi, mais elle continuait à flirter avec d'autre gens, avait insisté pour garder son appartement ( même si quelque mois plus tard elle avait remarqué, qu'elles passaient tout leur temps ensemble dans l'appartement de Quinn), aussi malgré les supplications de sa femme, elle avait refusé qu'elles aient un animal de compagnie (les araignées qui par moment envahissait l'appartement de Quinn lui suffisait largement et elle avait quasiment réussi a se débarrassé du poisson de Quinn) et quand des personnes lui demandaient qui était Quinn, elle la présentait encore comme _la meilleure partenaire sexuelle que je n'ait jamais eu, _et maintenant ajoutait _et ma femme aussi. _(ce qui faisait toujours rire les gens)

Et sa mère, qui après avoir dépassé le stade du choque de ne pas avoir été invité au mariage de sa propre fille, elle les avait fait revenir à Lima pour quelques jours, et leur avait préparé une jolie réception, où Santana était tellement bourrée qu'elle avait pratiquement couché avec une des serveuses au lieu de sa femme. ("Quoi? Elle était blonde et putain de sexy, comment était elle supposé faire la différence ?")

* * *

><p>Et Quinn trouvait qu'elle avait fait une bonne affaire.<p>

Son salaire avait doublé en une seule nuit, après avoir obtenue sa promotion. Elle avait finalement le job qu'elle avait toujours voulu, elle put acheté la voiture dont elle rêvait depuis des années ... et elle avait une femme qui était plutôt putain de sexy en bikini, ce qui était un bon bonus depuis qu'elles avaient passé leur vacances (Santana refusait de le dire, mais leur lune de miel) a Barbados

"Ok, donc on a passé exactement, trois heure set quarante sept minutes à la plage, est ce qu'on peut retourner a l'hôtel maintenant pour baiser ? Te voir à moitié nue sans pouvoir te toucher est une torture " se plaignit Santana de sa chaise longue à coté de la sienne.

"On à même pas manger encore " répliqua Quinn sans ouvrir les yeux. Elle voulait faire comme si elles étaient un vrais couple pour au moins quelques heures avant que Santana recommence a la harceler avec ça.

"Room Service," fut tout ce que pu dire Santana et la blonde savait que sa femme boudait comme une enfant de cinq ans, "On est même pas marié depuis un an et j'ai déja pas assez de sexe " souffla Santana, en s'asseyant sur la chaise longue de Quinn, et cette dernière ne réagit pas. " J'ai des besoins tu sais, et la tout de suite, j'ai besoin de toi entre mes jambes ou l'inverse, en faite je m'en fou du moment que nous sommes toutes les deux nues."

"Ok , viens ici. " dit Quinn en roulant des yeux et en ouvrant ses bras à Santana.

Santana se trouva au dessus d'elle en moins d'une seconde. " Sexe en publique ? " demanda t-elle, excitée.

"Non, mais câlins en publique." le visage de Santana s'allongea . "Au moins des préliminaires, ? Por favor mi amor."

"C'est pas juste si tu commences à me parler en Espagnol ... mais j'y penserais ... Cookie " répliqua Quinn, emporté par la sensation de la peau chaude de Santana contre la sienne.

"Arrête de m'appeler cookie. " lui dit la latina, lassé d'avoir répété cette phrase au moins un million de fois depuis leur mariage.

"Mais tu es mon cookie à moi."

Santana secoua la tête. "Je te déteste. ."

"Non, c'est pas vrais… et il y a des jours, je pense même que tu m'aimes."

"Tu peux toujours rêver, Fabray."

"Tu ne peux pas me berner " continua Quinn, amusée, et Santana n'essaya même pas de cacher son sourire.

Pendant quelques minutes, la brune semblait être satisfaite de simplement câliner sa femme, et de sentir les douces caresses contre son dos.

Mais bien sûr ce ne fut pas assez.

Essayant d'être entreprenante, Santana commença à embrasser la mâchoire de Quinn, suçant et mordillant sa peau par moment.

"Je t'aime, cookie " minauda Quinn avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

"Tu peux la fermer, choux à la crème ?" dit Santana se reculant un peu.

"Si tu es un cookie et moi un choux à la crème, alors à quoi ressemblerait nos enfants ?"

"Dieu merci, je ne peux pas te mettre enceinte, alors on n'auras jamais à le découvrir " Avant que Quinn ne put dire quelque chose d'autre, Santana décida qu'être entreprenante n'était pas la bonne solution, et tenta une approche beaucoup plus directe ; ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne cesserait d'embrasser sa femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne.

Quinn réussi à résister pendant exactement 7 minutes, quelque chose qu'elle considérait comme être un record, avant de craquer.

"Ok, tu as gagné, on retourne à la chambre "

Alors que Quinn regardait Santana entrain de courir jusqu'à l'hôtel dans son tout petit bikini ( en faite, elle matait juste son cul ), elle ne put s'empêcher de pensé, qu'épouser cette femme devait être la meilleure idée qu'elle n'ai jamais eu.

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :)<p> 


	2. Meet my boss

Chapitre numéro deux ! j'espère que l'histoire vous plait et que la traduction est bonne. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour que je sache si je dois continuer et pour montrer a l'auteur que vous aimez son travail ! ^^ Je remercie ceux qui l'ont déjà fait ! J'ai publié le deuxième chapitre assez vite, le troisième viendra en fin de semaine.

**Helena** : pour répondre à ta question, Oui l'auteur a ajouté d'autre personnages du glee club comme Rachel (que vous allez voir bientôt ) Mike, Shelby et Brittany pour l'instant. ( même si leur rôle n'est pas très important). Merci pour ta Review qui m'a fais très plaisir.

* * *

><p><strong>Meet my boss<strong>

"Alors aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour, hein ?" demanda Tina, assise en face de Quinn sur la table de la cuisine de l'appartement de cette dernière, où elle prenait leur petit déjeuné.

C'était le Samedi juste après le mariage et le patron de Quinn les avaient invité, elle et Santana à faire une partie de Golf et à déjeuner au restaurant du country club dont il était membre. Malheureusement, Landon et Kelly serait là aussi, mais Quinn était quasiment certaine qu'elle aurait la situation sous contrôle.

Elle espérait seulement que Santana, agirait convenablement et qu'elle ne ferait rien qui pourait détruire sa carrière dans la compagnie. Autrement elle devrait faire un face à un très, très rapide divorce. .

"Oui."

"Tu es nerveuse ?" demanda l'asiatique en s'empêchant de prendre un autre bagel. .

Quinn haussa les épaules, incertaine, "Pas vraiment, je veux dire, elle sait ce qu'aujourd'hui pourrait signifier. C'est le dernier pas que je dois faire pour avoir ce job, mais là encore, ... tu connais Santana aussi bien que moi.

"Très vrais. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle fera quelque chose de stupide. Même Santana Lopez peut faire des efforts pour une seule journée. "

"Espérons le, Dieu par pitié ! " Répliqua Quinn et envoya une rapide prière au ciel.

Une seconde plus tard l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée attirèrent leur attention "Yo, Q? T'es ou ? " s'écria Santana du hall d'entrée. "Cuisine !" répondit la blonde et alla préparer un tasse de café pour sa femme.

Penser à Santana comme sa femme était encore un peu étrange. Sans parler du fait de la présenter a d'autres personnes. Quinn n'avait pas encore prévenue sa sœur de ce nouveau développement dans sa vie et depuis que sa relation avec sa mère était pas mal tendue, sa sœur Heather était le seul membre de sa famille, dont elle se souciait vraiment.

"Hey vous deux, vous vous éclatez sans moi. à ce que je vois ? " demanda Santana, traversant lui cuisine, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Quinn ne put que rouler des yeux quand elle vit que la brune portait encore ses chaussures de ville. "Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos des chaussures ? "

Santana regarda vers ses pieds d'un air penaud et se retourna, sa tasse de café dans la main. " Désolé !" dit elle par dessus son épaule.

"Tu as prévue de rencontrer mon boss habillé comme ça ? " la disputa Quinn en se préparant une autre tasse de café. Pendant un court moment elle pensa y a ajouter de l'alcool dedans pour calmer ses nerfs, mais s'y refusa, elle devait être capable de supporter sa femme, sans être pompette.

"Oui, pourquoi ?" Se regardant de haut en bas, Santana ne remarqua rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. "Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec un jean et un T-shirt ?"

"On va jouer au golf dans un des clubs, les plus select de ce continent." répondit Quinn comme si cette seule phrase expliquait tout, elle ne prit même pas la peine de parler de la fille nue dessinée sur le T-shirt de Santana.

"Et alors, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il y a un dress-code ?" demanda Santana qui ne comprenait pas ce qui énervait sa femme.

"Je te donnerais quelque chose à mettre, une fois qu'on aura fini de déjeuné, Et pourquoi es tu aussi en retard de toute façon ? je t'avais dit huit heure et il est quasiment neuf."

"Je suis sortie dans cette nouvelle boite hier soir et j'ai juste eu du mal à me lever aussi tôt. "

"Tu as la gueule de bois ?" demanda frénétiquement Quinn. " Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'aujourd'hui signifiait pour ma carrière pas vrais ? Et tu te montre avec la gueule de bois ?"

"Calme toi, Je n'ai pas la gueule de bois, je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'une épouse hystérique la tout de suite. "

Tina ricana de l'interaction, mais pris bien soin de garder la bouche fermé. Elle apprécierait le spectacle en silence, afin de diminuer les chances d'être une victime collatérale.

"Je ne suis pas hystérique,"grommela Quinn, et s'assit pour finir de manger.

"peu importe, ma petite tarte au miel," répliqua Santana d'une voix sucrée. " Alors, quoi de neuf pour toi Tee ? Rien de nouveau ? " continua t'elle, ignorant complètement le mauvais regard que Quinn lui envoyait.

"Non, rien de neuf. Je ne me suis pas, spontanément, mariée avec une vieille amie d'école ou quelque chose d'excitant comme ça " répondit Tina.

"Pourquoi pas ? Tu devrais, C'est marrant" sourit Santana avec un clin d'œil en enroulant son bras, autour de sa femme.

"Oh oui très," murmura Quinn sarcastique, le visage plongé dans sa tasse de thé, Il n'était même pas encore dix heures et elles savaient déjà que ce n'était pas une bonne journée pour elle.

Malgré le fait que Santana soit assez égoïste, chose dont elle était exceptionnellement fière, elle savait aussi quand est ce qu'il fallait se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre. Et vu la façon dont Quinn regardait au fond de sa tasse, c'était un de ces moments là.

"Ok, allez, montre moi ce que tu veux que je portes "

* * *

><p>"Tina, je jure devant dieu que si tu ris, je te botte le cul jusqu'à la fin du siècle!" dit Santana fortement, avant de rentrer dans la cuisine vêtue d'une tenue approuvée par Quinn.<p>

Rien que ça, semblait être assez pour faire rire Tina mais elle essaya de se retenir jusqu'a ce qu'elle la voit arrivé, dans sa tenue de golf.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que je porte ça." murmura la Latina en marchant la tête baissée. "Je ressemble à une caricature, de Rachel Berry. "

"Eh bah, c'est pas si mal." sortit Tina, sans même essayer de cacher son rire.

Le short beige que portait Santana et le polo rouge, ne rendait pas si mal que ça, mais le serre tête a carreaux rose et rouge, faisait même ressembler quelqu'un comme la belle brune à une grosse geek. "Je peux juste garder le short et le polo ? Ce putain de cauchemar rose et rouge, c'est beaucoup trop pour moi." Dit Santana, déjà entrain d'enlever son serre tête, en le regardant avec un certain dégoût.

"Si tu veux.."

* * *

><p>Rapidement Santana s'approcha de la poubelle et le jeta violemment dedans."Ok, c'est bon, je suis prête."<p>

Vingt minute plus tard, elles étaient dans la voiture de Quinn, sur le chemin du country club qui était à plusieurs kilomètres en dehors de la ville.

" Tu sais que tu ne m'as pas encore embrasser " remarqua Santana quelques minutes après qu'elles soient partis. " On est marié donc s'embrasser serait pas mal. pas vrais ? " Elle continua " Et tu devrais savoir que je n'arrêterais pas de te faire chier jusqu'a ce que j'ai mon bisous de bonjour."

"Ce n'est pas un bon jour." lâcha Quinn désinteressée.

Déjà que sans une femme insistante elle était stressé, alors ajouter Santana ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Elle entendit la Latina soupirer à coté d'elle. " Arrête la voiture Fabray.

" Quoi ? Pourquoi j-"

" Fais le juste."

A contre cœur, Quinn se rabattit sur le coté de la route et arrêta la voiture. " Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? "

Santana se tourna sur son siège pour faire face à sa femme. "Je sais que tu es nerveuse et que tu t'inquiètes du déroulement de la journée " commença t'elle en posant sa main doucement sur la joue de Quinn. "Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiété. Tu es la plus qualifiée pour ce travail, et je me tiendrais tout à fait convenablement aujourd'hui, et ce soir tu sera la nouvelle partenaire de Steinfelder and Co. ok ?"

Quinn, un peu rassurée, hocha de la tête.

"Bien, maintenant embrasse moi. Merci" demanda Santana avec un immense sourire.

Quinn décida qu'il y avait pire que d'embrasser Santana Lopez, et particulièrement quand elle avait le goût d'un frapuccino au caramel.

* * *

><p>Ca ne pris pas plus de quinze minute après leur baiser et leur petit arrêt " câlin " avant qu'elle trouve un autre sujet pour se disputer.<p>

"Bordel, qu'est ce que tu es entrain de faire là?" demanda Quinn quand elle vit Santana poser ses pieds sur le tableau de bord.

"Je me met a l'aise. Il nous reste encore une heure de route. " Répliqua la latina en cherchant son sac à main. " Peut être même que je vais pouvoir me refaire une beauté"

"Et pour faire ça, tu as besoin de mettre tes pieds sales sur le tableau de bord de ma voiture à soixante dix milles dollars ? J'ai fais nettoyer l'intérieur hier ! "

Santana la regarda avec un air blasé- " tu es toujours aussi coincé du cul pas vrais ? " demanda t'elle en se vernissant les ongles, pas impressionée par le regard de Quinn. "Et pourquoi t'as besoin d'une voiture aussi chère de toute façon, j'ai même pas payé cinq cents dollars pour mon pick-up."

"Considérant que je vais sûrement avoir un nouveau job dans deux semaines, je me suis offert un petit cadeau. Je voulais une voiture comme ça depuis toujours et avec le boulot que j'aurais, je peux facilement m'en remettre financièrement."

Santana marmonna seulement en réponse. " Personne n'a besoin d'une voiture comme ça."

"Pas tout le monde aime conduire dans un pick-up qui ressemble à une épave," répliqua Quinn en prenant un tournant. "Et maintenant pose moi ce vernie avant que tu ruines ma voiture !"

"N'importe quoi. Rappel toi mon gâteau de miel, maintenant qu'on est marié tout ce qui est a toi et a moi. Alors s'il te plait ne me dérange pas pendant que je me vernies les pieds dans _ma_ voiture."

Prenant une profonde respiration Quinn agrippa le volant un peu trop nerveusement et commença a compter lentement jusqu'à trente. Elle avait compris que compter jusqu'à dix n'était pas du tout suffisant quand elle devait gérer Santana.

"_It´s my life, don´t you forget, it´s my life, it never ends_,"chanta la Latina en même temps que la radio, alors qu'elle continuait de vernir ses ongles sur le tableau de bord, le moins du monde déranger par la colère qui émanait de sa femme.

"Tu es toujours une vrais princesse." Dit finalement Quinn, après qu'elle est perdu le compte quelque part aux alentours de quatre-vingt sept.

Santana haussa juste les épaules et répondit avec une grimace. " Je veux seulement être la plus belle pour ma petite femme." Elle remua ses doigts de pieds maintenant violet et même si Quinn ne le voulait pas, elle ne put retenir un petit sourire.

"Mais s'il te plait, rappel toi, tu ne dois pas être la Macho-Santana aujourd'hui. Mais L'adorable-épouse-Santana, compris ?" dit Quinn après quelques minutes.

" Je ne suis pas macho," répliqua Santana interpellée et retira ses pieds du tableau de bord.

Quinn ricana à ça. " Ouais bien sûr. Tu l'équivalant de Puck en femme, tu ne peux juste pas mettre les filles enceintes."

"Me comparer a Puck est vraiment injuste ! je ne suis même pas la moitié de ce qu'il est !"

Pour le reste du trajet Santana resta assise à la place du passager, comme une gamine de cinq ans, ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine, le regard fixé sur la route.

"Ok, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça" dit Quinn quand elle se gara devant le country club. " Pas besoin de bouder."

" Rappel moi pourquoi on est là une heure trop tôt, déjà ?"demanda Santana irritée.

" Mieux vaux arriver trop tôt que trop tard."

"Ugh, n'importe quoi."

Elles restèrent assises en silence dans la voiture, Santana continuant à bouder et Quinn nerveuse, essayait d'occuper ses mains avec tout ce quelle trouvait.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Fabray, une fois que cette journée sera fini, tu auras le boulot," dit Santana dans sa meilleure vois « je-suis-encourageante », qu'elle essayant de rendre crédible le plus possible.

"S'il te plait, ne m'appel pas comme ça devant mon boss," répondit la blonde immédiatement. " Et t'as mis la bague à ton doigt ?"

Santana leva la main pour que Quinn voit la bague. " Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait autant de règle. Si je l'avais su, j'aurais jamais dit oui," marmonna t'elle du siège passager. " Le Sexe ne compense pas tout tu sais?"

"Je te laisserais utilisé le god ceinture ce soir"

"Par derrière ?"

Santana était si facile à corrompre.

"Oui."

"Sur la table de la cuisine?"

Et naturellement, elle essayait d'en tirer profit un maximum.

"Oui."

"Et le canapé ?"

"Oui."

"Ok," dit Santana de nouveau contente. " J'adore la diversité de nos rapports sexuels."

Quinn laissa s'échapper un profond soupir, et vérifia son maquillage "Ouais, je crois que tu as fais plutôt un bon marché, en ce qui concerne ta vie sexuel."

"Je ne serais pas en désaccord avec toi, sur ce point là."

* * *

><p>"Ok, les voila qui arrivent," murmura Quinn à Santana quand un homme aux cheveux gris et une rousse marchèrent dans leur direction. " S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, ne m'embarrasse pas Santana."<p>

La Latina prit simplement la main de Quinn et la serra doucement. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, Q."

"Quinn je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir."

"Bonjour Richard, Caroline," s'adressa t'elle à son patron et à son épouse.

"Et comme je peux le voir, nous rencontrons finalement votre adorable femme,"continua t'il avec un grand sourire.

"Oui, Richard, Caroline, voici Santana Lopez, ma femme" présenta Quinn.

"Vous avez garder votre nom de jeune fille?" demanda Richard un peu surpris.

"Oui, nous ne sommes pas vraiment dans les traditions" dit Santana avec un jolie sourire et pris la main de Quinn dans la sienne. "Mais je sais a qui j'appartiens sans porter le même nom de famille"

"Aw, n'est ce pas adorable, Richard?" dit madame Steinfelder. "Depuis quand êtes vous mariées ?"

"En faite c'est encore récent" répondit Quinn un peu tendue. .

"Plus d'une semaine" ajouta Santana. " Ca nous un pris un moment de rendre ça officiel, mais comme nous le savons tous, les bonnes choses viennent à ceux qui savent attendre."

Caroline acquiesça avec politesse et leur souris.

"Alors, avez vous déjà jouer au golf ici ?" demanda Richard a Santana, après qu'ils aient commandé quelque chose a boire et qu'ils s'assirent tous à une table.

"Pour tout dire, je n'ai joué qu'au mini golf dans ma vie et je ne suis pas très bonne à ça."

* * *

><p>"Donc, Kelly, Santana que faîtes vous dans la vie?"<p>

Landon et sa femme les avaient rejoints quand leurs verres venaient d'arriver et après quelques minutes de discussions au club, ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers le terrain de jeu.

"Je suis femme au foyer," répondit Kelly fièrement et Santana s'empêcha de rouler des yeux, sérieusement choqué devant le cliché que pouvait être cette barbie blonde.

"C'est … sympas," dit Caroline. "Et vous Santana ?

"J'ai une petite compagnie de café."

"Oh, comme Starbucks?" demanda Kelly immédiatement.

"Non, non pas vraiment, on vend du café moulu ou en grain. Je possède un plantation de café à Puerto Rico et une partie de ma famille, vit encore là bas. Donc mon oncle et mon cousin s'occupe de tout ce qui se passe au pays, et je me charge de le moudre et le vendre ici."

"C'est vraiment interressant," dit Caroline. "Pourquoi du café ?"

"Eh bien, je suis acro au café.," commença Santana avec un sourire, " mais je ne trouvais jamais un café qui me plaisait vraiment, alors j'a' décidé de faire le mien. Je veux dire qu'il n y a pas une meilleure façon de commencer une journée avec une bonne tasse de café, enfin, excepté le sexe, mais je ne peux pas vendre ça," s'arrêta t'elle pour les laisser rire. (Seigneur que les gens étaient prévisible.). " J'ai donc commencé à me renseigné dans tout ce qui est la production de café et deux ans plus tard j'ai eu ma propre entreprise. Je vais probablement ressemblé à une pub humaine, mais le café c'est ma vie."

Quinn souri a l'enthousiasme de Santana quand ça venait au café, et admis que son café était le meilleure qu'elle ai jamais bu. Elle était même d'accord pour dire qu'elle était fière de sa femme, fière de ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie et du business qu'elle avait construit, même si elle n'aurai jamais vu Santana à l'époque du lycée, vendre du café.

"Peut être pourrions nous nous fournir en café de chez vous alors, celui qu'il y a en ce moment est particulièrement dégoutant. La plupart de nos employés apporte le propre café, pas vrais Quinn ?"

La blonde secoua la tête rapidement.

"En faite, j'ai déjà essayé de m'associer avec votre compagnie il y a quelque temps, mais j'ai été jeté," répliqua Santana avec un peu de reproche.

"Oh, vraiment? J'irais voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour ça. Je suis un grand supporteur des petites entreprises locales.."

Santana souri puis a Quinn, apparemment elle était très douée pour marchander avec le grand patron, une chose que Landon nota avec un froncement de sourcil.

* * *

><p>Ils regardèrent tous la balle de Quinn, voler au dessus du grand terrain vert pour s'arrêté à quelques petits mètres du trou.<p>

Elle regagna le petit groupe après avoir ranger son club de golf et Santana lui donna une tapette sur les fesses, quand elle passa devant elle. "Bon tire, bébé !"

Quinn aurait été vexée, mais Richard et Caroline semblait amusé par les pitreries de Santana, alors elle laissa glisser pour le moment, espérant ne pas regretté de lui laisser autant de liberté plus tard.

La Latina sourie simplement un peu plus quand elle remarqua que son geste ne lui apporta aucun problème et se posa derrière Quinn avant d'entourer les hanches de la blonde de ses bras et de poser son menton sur son épaule. "Combien de trou y a t'il ?" demanda t'elle alors, doucement, espérant qu'ils auraient bientôt finit.

"Dix-huit."

"Putain tu te moque de moi là ? ? je t'en supplie dis moi qu'on ne les feras pas tous." Continua Santana en haussant un peu la voix.

"Je pense que neuf serait plus réalistes, après tout, on ne veut pas rester ici jusqu'a minuit."

"Et on est au trou numéro … ?"

"Quatre."

Santana grogna derrière elle et cacha son visage dans le cou de Quinn. "C'est super ennuyant."

"Ne joue pas le bébé."

"Je suis de vingt ans trop jeune pour apprécier ça."

"Tu n'es pas trop jeune, tu es trop impatiente."

"Peu importe, je n'aime pas ça de toute manière."

Pendant plusieurs secondes Santana resta silencieuse.

"Combien tu penses que ses seins ont coûté ? " demanda t'elle alors, ses yeux fixé sur la poitrine de Kelly " Je veux dire ils sont énormes, genre énorme comme des pastèques "

"Dix milles. Landon ne parlait que de ça pendant des semaines."

"Sérieusement ?"

Quinn acquiesça .

"Wow… tu veux que je me fasse refaire les seins ?"

"Pourrait t'on s'il te plait parler d'autre chose ?"

Malgré le fait que Caroline et Richard étaient occupés à argumenté sur quel club de golf serait le mieux pour leur prochain tire, Quinn ne voulait quand même pas parler de poitrine quand son patron pouvait entendre.

"Donc tu penses qu'ils sont trop petits ? "

"Seigneur, non, ils ne le sont pas, ils sont parfait, tu es parfaite, tout en toi est parfait."

"Maintenant tu me mens là," dit Santana en boudant

Quinn soupira, agacée, mais tourna son visage vers le coté pour placé un baiser sur la joue de Santana. "Je t'aime comme tu es, ok ? Et considérant ton caractère, cela fait de moi une sainte, alors s'il te plait arrête de parler d'opération mammaire, …et de seins en général," dit elle et reporta son attention sur le jeux. " Et ne commence pas à parler de son cul."

Santana gloussa derrière elle. "Elle s'est fait refaire le cul aussi ? Vraiment ? "

"Peux tu s'il te plait parler un peu moins fort ? Et oui. Pas tout le monde est une beauté naturelle comme tu l'es."

"Aww… merci Q," ricana Santana en lui pinçant encore les fesses.

Avant que Quinn ne puisse réagir, Caroline s'adressa à elle, "Santana, je crois que c'est ton tour."

La latina s'éloigna de Quinn et se saisit du Club que Richard lui tendait.

Ils regardèrent la balle de Santana volé puis atterrire directement dans l'étang.

"Je hais ce jeu." Murmura Santana et croisa les bras.

Sans même essayé de cacher son sourire Quinn lui pinça la joue, " Tu ne déteste pas le jeu, tu détestes juste perdre, cookie."

"Ce qui dans mon monde veut dire exactement la même chose," grommela la latina. "Et Putain ne m'appel pas cookie !"

* * *

><p>Au trou numéro sept, Santana était prête a manger ce stupide club de golf si cela permettait qu'ils arrêtent la partie tout de suite. Elle avait déjà envoyer six balles dans différent étangs, perdue une dans une petite foret et cogné une voiture de golf, mais qui avec chance n'avait pas touché le conducteur.<p>

La pire des six restait quand même Kelly en raison de ses énormes seins qui semblait lui cacher la vue.

" Non, nous ne sommes pas prêtes à -"Santana fut soudaine coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase après qu'un club l'ai frappé en plein sur le ventre.

Alors que Kelly se demandait où était soudainement passé son club, les quatre autres personnes se dirigèrent vers Santana, qui était toujours allongée sur le dos, se tenant le ventre

"Oh ma chère, est ce que ça va?" demanda Caroline se tenant à une certaine distance de sécurité au cas ou il y est du sang.

"Ouais," dit la Latina après un moment. " Dieu merci, j'ai de bon abdos" continua t'elle et souleva son t-shirt pour inspecter les dégâts.

" Jolie abdos en effet." Murmura Landon derrière Quinn, qui se penchait sur son épouse. Elle aurait aimé le frappé en plein sur la tête avec le club que Santana venait juste de se prendre dans l'estomac, juste pour oser mater sa femme… gros con.

"Je pense que ça fera un bleue quand même," dit Caroline, regardant par dessus l'épaule de Quinn, soulagé qu'il n'y ai aucune coulée de sang.

La latine haussa juste les épaules, sans chercher a s'énerver. "Je vivrais."

"Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas aller voir un docteur?" demanda Quinn inquiète, sa main reposant sur la trace rouge du ventre de Santana, la caressant doucement.

"Non, c'est pas comme si ça m'avait frapper la tête, aide moi juste a me lever et on peut continuer."

Faisant ce qui lui était dit Quinn se saisit des deux mains de Santana et la releva. " Tu es sur que ca va ?" demanda t'elle quand elle vit sa femme grimacé de douleur.

"Yeap, mais peut être qu'un baiser me ferait aller mieux "

"Plus tard." Murmura Quinn, et embrassa la joue de Santana à la place.

Caroline soupira derrière elles" Un jeune amour…"

* * *

><p>"En faite, On se connaît depuis qu'on à six ans. On a grandis ensemble" répliqua Santana, béatement, après que Landon ai laissé entendre que leur relation était a coup sur, fausse, ce qui était vrais en quelque sorte, mais ni Richard, ni Caroline n'avaient besoin de savoir ça.<p>

" Il y a deux ans, on s'est retrouvé et notre décision de nous marier était peut être très spontané mais on fait ce genre de chose quand on est amoureux pas vrais ?" Continua t'elle, et pour un moment même Quinn croyait durement en chaque mots que disait la Latina, même si elle savait très bien qu'elle se voyait régulièrement que depuis une semaine.

Mais la manière dont Santana racontait leur histoire semblait presque Romantique. Retrouver son ami d'enfance, tomber amoureux, se marier. Sans aucun mot quand à leur arrangement et aux réels motivation du mariage. En faite Quinn préférait nettement cette histoire là, à ce qui leur était vraiment arriver, elle n'avait donc aucun problème pour suivre le petit mensonge de Santana et prétendit avoir eu juste un énorme coup de foudre pour sa femme

" Eh bien, il semberait que certaines personnes y arrive dès la première fois. Je n'avais pas trouvé le vrais bonheur avant de rencontrer ma troisième femme," dit Richard en entourant Caroline de son bras.

"Oh eh bien, j'ai déjà était marrier avant mais -"

"**QUOI**?- Je veux dire, je … Il y avait une abeille !" S'exclama bruyamment Quinn, prétendant avoir été effrayé par l'insecte invisible.

Alors que sa femme rougissait furieusement, Santana caressa simplement sa joue avec affection.

" Elle n'aime pas parler de ça. Elle peut devenir très jalouse," dit la latina aux autres en leur envoyant un clien d'oeil tout en enroulant son bras autour des hanches de la blonde.

Mais Quinn aurait pourtant bien aimé parler de cette nouvelle information.

" C'était juste quelque jours. J'étais a Vegas pour mon vingt et unième anniversaire et J'étais incroyablement bourré et j'ai fini par me marier avec ma meilleure amie. On annulé le mariage avant de rentrer à la maison," expliqua Santana, comme si tout le monde faisait ça pour leur anniversaire.

"Tu as été marié à B?" demanda Quinn, sans vraiment savoir si elle devait être soulagé ou inquiète. Mais là encore ce n'était pas comme ci elle était réellement amoureuse de Santana de toute façon, pas vrais ?

La Latina haussa les épaules. "Ouais mais seulement pour genre cinq jour. C'était marrant."

"Et vous êtes encore meilleure amie?" demanda Richard alors que sa femme attendait que le thé soit servi.

"On l'est, mais en faite elle vit en Europe alors on ne se voit pas souvent mais on continue de se parler régulièrement."

" Je pense que c'est important de garder contact avec ses amis, et en particulier si tu les connais depuis des années. Je connais mon meilleur ami depuis que j'ai onze ans, et on se retrouve toujours chaque semaine pour une partie d'échec."

"C'est vraiment sympas " dit Quinn, essayant de se réintégrer dans la conversation.

* * *

><p>" Je prendrais une bière."<p>

"Non, pas de bière.," réagit Quinn directement après avoir entendu la commande de Santana.

Après avoir fini leur petite partie au trou numéro neuf, ils étaient tous revenu au café, pour déjeuner et parler un peu plus.

"Oh si je t'assure, tu conduis donc je peux boire une bière. Une Heineken s'il vous plait," dit Santana au serveur, qui regardait la scène avec un léger sourire.

"Santana." Même si elles n'étaient marier que depuis une semaine, Santana reconnaissait déjà très bien la Je-vais-être-vtraiment-en-colère-si-tu-ne-m'écoute-pas-voix.

"une Heineken," répéta la Latina avant de renvoyer le serveur d'un geste de la main. Après tout, elle devait s'imposer..

"Vous aimez la bière Européene ? " demanda Richard doucement, espérant que sa femme ne l'entende pas. A la différence de Santana, il n'avait pas l'audace de contredire sa femme, même après trente ans de mariage. A la place, il devait boire son jus de fruit avec un jolie et plaisant sourire sur le visage.

"Oui., il y a un bar vraiment sympas, ou l'on peut trouver n'importe quelle type de bièrre, peut être devrions nous y aller faire un tour un jour," murmura Santana en retour.

"J'aimerais vraiment. Vous devriez m'appeler pour qu'on puisse planifier ça."

Discrètement, il lui tendit sa carte et Santana la glissa dans sa poche avec un clin d'œil;Quinn observa la scène en silence, pas vraiment sur de si elle devait apprécier ce qu'elle voyait ou pas

"Eh bien, Quinn je dois dire que vous avez une femme vraiment intéressante ," dit Richard quelque minutes après, quand Santana et Caroline les avaient quitter pour aller aux toilettes.

"Oui...elle est unique en son genre," dit la Blonde un peu maladroitement.

"Elle est spéciale. J'aime ça," continua t'il, sans même essayer de cacher le regard de coté qu'il lança a Katy." Vous devez vous assurez de la garder, des femmes comme Santana ne se présente pas souvent et avec le nombre d'heure que nous faisons, nous sommes une chance pour tout ceux qui veulent se mettre avec nous."

* * *

><p>"Vous devriez venir dans mon bureau lundi matin et on réglera ce contrat pour que vous nous livriez en café. Ok ? Peut être que Quinn pourra nous rejoindre pour le déjeuner," dit Richard à Santana alors qu'ils attendaient qu'on leur apporte leur voiture devant le club.<p>

Caroline surpris la Latina en la prenant dans ses bras de façon spontané, " C'était vraiment agréable de vous avoir rencontré Santana, j'espère qu'on pourra refaire ça un autre jour."

"Ouais, mais la prochaine fois on jouera au mini-golf," répliqua Santana avec un sourire.

Le plus vieux couple rigola puis monta dans leur voiture. "Je vous appellerais la semaine prochaine, pour qu'on trouve une date afin d'organiser ce dinner ok ? " Dit Caroline, en ouvrant la fenêtre de la voiture alors qu'ils leur faisaient un signe de la main pour leur dire au revoir

Quinn se tourna vers Santana et rencontra un immense sourire de satisfaction, " J'ai été bien hein ?"

"Effectivement oui. Je n'arrive quasiment pas à croire que ça c'est passé aussi bien. Ils t'ont adoré, alors que tu as presque été toi même. C'est… c'est comme un petit miracle."

"Hey!" s'exclama Santana, insultée, et conduit sa femme jusqu'a la voiture. " Je crois que je mérite un récompense au lieu d'une offense."

"Aller monte dans la voiture. ."

Elles s'installèrent dans le crossover rouge de Quinn et quittèrent le country club pour retourner en ville. "Et c'est quoi cette histoire de dîner ? "

Santana haussa les épaules " Je les ai inviter au restaurant, et la semaine prochaine ils veulent aller jour au tennis avec nous. Je n'ai jamais jouer au tennis, mais je suis peut être meilleur qu'au golf," expliqua t'elle avec réflexion. " Je veux dire ils sont tous les deux vieux, nous devons forcément être meilleur qu'eux non ? Mais Caroline m'a dit qu'on ferait mieux de s'améliorer au golf une fois que tu seras leur partenaire, parce qu'on va devoir y jouer plus souvent. Est ce que je devrais y aller avec toi a chaque fois ? Parce que sincèrement je déteste ça " raconta Santana sans s'arrêter.

Quinn regarda simplement droit devant elle, la bouche grande ouverte.

" Quoi ? Est ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?" demanda Santana s'attendant a une nouvelle attaque verbale.

"Non, non, mais est ce que j'ai bien entendue ? Elle a dit quelque chose par rapport au job ?"

"Duh, Bien sur que oui ! Elle a dit que maintenant qu'il m'avait rencontré, Richard pouvait le rendre officiel. Elle trouve ça stupide qu'ils ne peuvent promouvoir que les gens marier, mais depuis que tu m'as, il n'y a rien qui puissent les empêcher de te choisir. Il te le dira vendredi prochain," dit Santana en se rappelant la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Caroline aux toilettes. " Tu ne voulais pas que ce soit une surprise non ? Parce que si c'est le cas je suis vraiment désolé de l'avoir gâchée."

La voiture se déplaça soudainement au bord de la route et s'arrêta avant que Quinn ne laisse échapper un petit crie de joie accompagné d'une danse, assise sur son siège. " Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je l'ai fait !" s'écria t'elle. "Enfin, on l'a fait. Je n'arrive pas a croire que je vais vraiment avoir le boulot. Merci, merci merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi!"

"eh bien, avoir le job était le but de tout ce truc de mariage non?"

"ouais je sais, mais …" Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit Quinn se pencha au dessus des vitesses et donna à sa femme le baiser qu'elle méritait.

"Alors, ça veut dire que j'ai fait du bon travail ?" demanda Santana quelque secondes plus tard légèrement essoufflée.

Quinn l'embrassa encore, plusieurs fois, un sourire heureux et soulagé sur les lèvres. " Tu as fait un boulot parfait. Si on était pas marié, je t'aurais demandé en mariage maintenant." Dit elle, sincèrement.

"eh bien, je ne serais pas contre un bijoux de remerciement ou quelque chose comme ça" commenta Santana, aucunement gênée de dire ses pensées et ses souhaits a voix haute.

"je crois que ça peut s'arranger." Répliqua Quinn en faisant un clin d'œil a sa femme avant de redémarrer la voiture et de se dépêché de rentrer a la maison.

* * *

><p>Plus tard cette nuit là, quand Quinn rentra dans son salon après une douche partagé avec Santana, elle trouva sa femme à moitié assoupi sur le canapé. "Tu étais bien aujourd'hui," dit elle et s'assit sur le rebord de son sofa.<p>

"Je sais on me le dit souvent." Ricana paresseusement Santana, allongée sur le canapé, elle portait un vieux t-shirt de Quinn et une de ses culottes. "Et si on dormait juste sur le canapé ok ?" continua a t'elle en fermant les yeux, apparemment prête a dormir. La journée au country club et leur soirée pleine de sexe, s'était avéré être très fatiguant pour la Latina.

"Pourquoi ne pas aller au lit ?"

" Parce que je suis super a l'aise la tout de suite, donc vient ici." Gémit la brune.

Avec un soupir Quinn s'étendit a coté de Santana et installa une couverture sur elles. " Tu as raison. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ce truc était confortable," acquiesça t'elle et laissa sa femme se pelotonner contre elle.

" J'ai toujours raison. C'est un fait au quel tu vas de voir te faire, si tu veux que ce mariage fonctionne," marmonna Santana avec une surprenante lucidité. " N'oublie jamais la règle numéro un : Santana est la boss "

Peut être que Quinn l'aurait prise au sérieux si Santana ne l'avait pas dit à moitié endormi et avec un adorable petit soupire a la fin.

"Ouais, ouais, t'es le boss. J'espère que c'est ce que tu es entrain de rêvé parce que ça ne risque pas d'arriver cookie." Murmura Quinn amusée et plaça un baiser sur la tempe de Santana avant d'allumer la télé pour quelque minutes de zaping sur les chaînes.

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS – pendant le chemin du retour.<strong>

"Tu sais, on devrait casé Tina avec quelqu'un. Elle est célibataire depuis bien trop longtemps, et je ne pense pas que Artie ou Mike revienne dans sa vie en roulant ou en dansant comme je l'ai fais dans la tienne." Dit Santana alors qu'elles rentraient en ville. " Est ce que tu sais si elle est aussi attirée par les filles ? J'ai une pote ou deux qui pourrait être intéressées."

"Je ne crois pas non."

"Comme c'est ennuyant, enfin bref, quel genre de mec elle aime bien ?"

"Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'elle aimerait qu'on se mêle de sa vie amoureuse." Dit Quinn sans répondre à la question de sa femme.

"Comme si son avis m'interressait." Dit Santana, plus qu'honnête. " Alors quel genre de mec? "

C'était évident que Santana n'abandonnerai pas et franchement Tina avait vraiment besoin d'un rencard, ou même d'un simple flirt. " Les mecs sympas, intelligents et qui respectent les femmes-"

"Pourquoi est ce qu'elle est aussi compliqué ?" l'interrompit Santana, et Quinn ne put s'empêché de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Sérieusement, ta mère ne t'as jamais rien appris sur le respect de soi ? Vouloir un mec gentil et respectueux, n'est pas quel que chose de compliqué, ça devrait être normal."

"Peu importe, donc elle chercher un mec chiant, noté "

"Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que tu es capable de trouver le bon mec pour Tina, alors que tu n'as même pas trouvé le bon mec pour toi ?"

"Si je l'ai trouvé. Le bon mec, c'est toi, qui se trouve être une meuf. Une meuf sexy et riche avec qui j'ai beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup de sexe."

"Tu ne m'a pas trouvé, on-"

Remuant odieusement son doigt devant le visage de Quinn, Santana l'interrompit. "Ah, ah, ah, ah,si, je t'ai trouvé. Rappel toi, la première fois qu'on s'est revu il y a deux ans ? j'ai totalement fais le premier pas"

"Tu veux dire que tu as fait ton Puck. Tu m'as fais boire et tu m'as ramener chez toi pour que tu puisses coucher avec moi. "

"Exactement," affirma Santana fièrement. ( les meilleurs cinquante dollars qu'elle ai jamais investi dans l'alcool. )

"tu dois être une des personnes les plus détestable que j'ai connu, tu sais ça ?"

"Dans un excès de générosité, je prendrais ça comme un compliment."

"Santana… es tu sure que Sue Sylvester n'est pas ta mère ?"

"Ha ha, très drôle. Je devrais te donner la fessé quand tu dis ce genre de truc."

Quinn secoua la tête, "Nan, Je ne suis pas vraiment une fan de la fessé désolé."

"Du moment que tu es pour le sexe..."

"Tu es si romantique."

Santana lui souri., "Je sais"


	3. New York, New York

**Désolé pour le retard, je ne m'attendais pas à une semaine aussi surchargée. **

**Je tiens a remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires ! MERCI a vous ! **

**Voilà la suite, Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>New York, New York<strong>

"Tu veux qu'on aille à un mariage ?"

C'était un mercredi ensoleillé, plusieurs semaines après la promotion de Quinn ai été rendu officiel et elles prenaient leur déjeuné dans un petit restaurant près du magasin de Santana et pas très loin du bureau de Quinn.

"Oui," répondit la blonde en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

"Pourquoi ? je veux dire tu ne peux pas juste y aller seule ?" demanda Santana. Elle n'avait pas porté d'importance a son propre mariage, alors pourquoi participerait elle à la cérémonie de quelqu'un d'autre ?

"Je n'irais pas à un mariage seule. Ça serait pathétique, considérant que je sois marié. "

"Prend Tina," suggéra rapidement Santana.

"Tina n'est pas celle que j'ai épousé, elle ne veut pas y aller et elle n'a pas particulièrement le temps ce week-end de toute manière."

"Mhm,… pourquoi ça au faite ? pourquoi est ce que tu l'as pas épousé elle. Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as choisi moi et pas elle ? Vous deux, vous êtes les meilleures amies du monde."

"Deux mots : Bonne baise."

Santana lui sourit fièrement. " Qui se marrie au faite ? Quelqu'un que je connais ?"

"Je ne suis pas sur si je dois te le dire " dit Quinn, soudainement passionnée par le contenu de son assiette.

Santana la regarda suspicieusement. "Pourquoi ?"

" J'ai peur que tu ne viennes définitivement pas quand tu sauras qui va se marier."

"Fabray… Qui ?"

"Rachel," murmura Quinn.

"_Berry_? Putain, pourquoi est ce qu'on irait ä son mariage ? ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu ce gnome."

" J'ai peut être partagé un appartement avec elle pendant que j'habitais a New York," dit la blonde en essayant d'être le plus vague possible.

"Putain. Pas. Moyen. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?" Demanda Santana choquée, faisant presque tomber sa fourchette dans sa- très bonne- salade.

" J'y suis seulement rester quelques semaines et elle avait un appartement et une chambre d'amis, où elle m'a laissé dormir gratuitement. En plus, elle n'est pas si horrible que tu le laisses entendre."

"Tu as raison, elle est pire !"

"San, aller, c'est juste une journée et j'ai déjà dit que je viendrais."

"Eh bien, amuse toi, parce que je suis sur comme jamais que je n'irais pas."

"_Sa-han_," supplia Quinn.

"Non, Je suis peut être ta femme, mais je ne suis pas obligée de faire tout ce que tu me demandes. Et de toute manière, elle n'a surement inviter que toi," dit Santana, quasiment sur d'avoir juste dans son raisonnement.

Elles finirent leurs repas en silence et une fois que Santana eu fini de manger, elle s'appuya contre le dos de sa chaise, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. " Ok, Fabray, je suis ouverte a tes propositions maintenant," dit elle pour attirer l'attention de Quinn. " Donne moi au moins une bonne raison qui m'expliquerait pourquoi je dois venir avec toi à New York et assister à ce mariage."

"Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, juste parce que je te l'ai demandé ? Cette raison n'est pas suffisante?" demanda Quinn, qui ne trouvait pas d'autre raison.

Santana ne répondit même pas à ça.

"Aller, c'est juste pour quelques heures. S'il te plait. S'il te plait. S'il te plait!"

La Latina laissa échapper un soupir douloureux. " Rappel moi quel week-end c'est déjà."

Après que Quinn lui ai dit les dates , Santana sortit son téléphone et vérifia sur son calendrier pendant quelques instants. " D'accord, on peut y aller. Je pensais aller à New York pour le travail de toute manière, alors je vais surement arranger des rendez vous pour le vendredi avant le mariage. Est ce que tu peux prendre Jeudi et Vendredi en congé ?" demanda Santana, pianotant sur les touches de son téléphone. ( Oui son téléphones avait encore des touches, c'était son petit coté _Old-schoo_l ).

Quinn sourit de toute ses dents. "Ouais, pas de problème."

"Et juste pour que ça soit claire, je ne fais pas ça pour toi ou – Mon dieu non- Berry, ok ? J'avais l'idée d'y aller de toute façon et vu que je t'aime un tout petit peu bien je suis prête a rester aussi pour le mariage."

"Bien sur," acquiesça Quinn rapidement, mais amusée. " Tu es un ange," ajouta t'elle avec un clin d'œil mais secrètement immensément contente d'elle.

"Et bien sur tu pousses le truc …"

"Ok, Je serais silencieuse maintenant, et reconnaissante que tu ai pu prendre un peu de temps pour moi et Rachel dans ton emploi du temps surchargé"

"Tu es tellement chiante."

"Je suis ta femme, c'est mon boulot. '" plaisanta Quinn et se pencha par dessus la table pour embrasser Santana, qui n'essaya même pas de prétendre qu'elle ne voulait pas être embrassée. Après tout, c'était un des bons cotés du mariage.

* * *

><p>" Tu veux que je conduise ta voiture a soixante dix milles dollars ? Est ce que tu es malade ? Normalement, tu ne veux même pas que je sois à l'intérieur si ce n'est pas une nécessite," dit Santana un jeudi après midi plusieurs semaines plus tard. Contrairement à ce qu'elles avaient prévues, Quinn n'avait pas pris le jour de congé et était seulement rentrée quelques heures plus tôt que d'habitude. Il était donc presque quatre heures quand elles furent prêtes a partir.<p>

Quinn ne put seulement lui lancé qu'un regard ennuyé." Je ne suis pas malade, mais j'ai a peine dormi quatre heure la nuit dernière et je ne veux pas qu'on soit tuer," dit elle, avant de se corriger, " Enfin _je_ ne veux pas être tué."

"Charmant," dit Santana impassible.

"Comme toujours, maintenant arrête de parler et monte."

Suivant les ordres de Quinn, Santana sauta dans la voiture et quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient sur la route pour New York.

"Tu sais, tu peux faire un somme si tu veux, Je peux m'occuper pendant un moment " dit Santana, remarquant que les yeux de Quinn se fermait tout seule toutes les trois minutes.

"Comme si j'arriverais a dormir alors que tu conduis."

Santana fronça les sourcils à ça. " Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ça ? Je suis une bonne conductrice. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun accident, et c'est totalement pas de ma faute si deux chats et quatre chiens ont décidé de mettre fin à leurs jours sous les roues de ma voiture."

"Quand même," insista Quinn, bornée.

"Oh, wow, ma propre femme ne me fais même pas confiance pour conduire une stupide voiture."

"Tu conduis trop vite," remarqua la blonde, ignorant complètement le commentaire de Santana.

La Latina vérifia le compteur et ralentie quand elle vu qu'elle avait en effet accéléré.

" Pourquoi aurais tu besoin d'une voiture qui peut aller a deux cent quarante kilomètre / heure si tu ne peux pas dépassé les cent dix ? C'est juste stupide," se plaignit elle

" Tu n'es pas heureuse si tu te peux pas _bitcher_ sur quelque chose hein ? "

_From here on out | I'll be your commander | No fear no doubt | I'll provide the answer | Right now I command you to- _"Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda Quinn frénétiquement regardant partout dans sa voiture essayant de localiser la source du bruit qui avait perturbé sa sieste. Après avoir battu le sommeil avec succès la première heure du trajet, elle avait finalement sombré et dormait maintenant depuis près de deux heures.

" Relax," dit Santana en mâchant son chewing-gum. " C'est juste mon téléphone, il est dans mon sac sur les sièges arrières. Tu peux le prendre pour moi ? "

Se retournant sur son siège Quinn trouva le sac a main noir et le posa sur ses genoux avant de commencer à chercher le téléphone. " Un message de Brittany." Dit elle un moment après, le portable dans la main.

"Cool, tu pourrais me le lire ?"

"Hey S, j'ai fini avec Craig hier soir, - Là elle a mis un smiley qui n'a aucun sens-, comment ça se passe avec ta femme ?, love, B."

" Je lui répondrais plus tard," dit Santana avec un sourire amusé et Quinn prit ça comme le signe de ranger le téléphone dans le sac. Avant de faire ça, elle tomba sur la photo fond d'écran de Santana, qui à sa grande surprise se trouvait être une photo d'elles deux, prise quelques nuits en en arrière, juste après qu'elles aient fait l'amour.

" Je sais que c'est niais" lui dit Santana quand elle remarqua ce que regardait la blonde. " mais on était tellement bonnes, je devais la mettre en fond d'écran."

" Tu n'es pas genre, ... tu ne te masturbe pas devant ça hein ?"

Malgré les lunettes de soleils que portait Santana, c'était évident qu'elle était entrain de rouler des yeux. "Non, je ne me masturbe pas devant quoi que ce soit, parce que j'ai une femme, ce qui veut dire que n'importe quand, si je veux du sexe, j'en ai. Tu devrais savoir ça, je veux dire, on baise genre tous les jours. "

"J'adore la manière dont tu t'exprime, on pourrait penser que tu n'as jamais vu l'intérieur d'une école."

" Tu sais, un jour, je vais t'enlever le balais que tu as dans le cul et je ferais un feu de joie avec, et tu sais quoi ? je danserais nue autour de ce feu, et je kifferais a fond. Ça sera la meilleur putain de fête de toute ma vie !"

* * *

><p>Le vendredi matin Quinn se réveilla avec un chant discret qui s'échappait de la salle de bain de leur ( plutôt sympa et plutôt chère ) chambre d'hôtel a Manathan. Elle vu la place vide à coté d'elle et comprit que Santana se préparait pour ses rendez vous, ce qui fut confirmer quand la Latina sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue seulement de ses sous-vêtement et se dirigeant doucement vers sa valise pour prendre des habits.<p>

La blonde pouvait sentir l'odeur de vanille du gel douche que Santana adorait et continua à la regarder s'habiller.

Elle vit la cicatrice qui courait le long du genou de Santana, qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle s'était démis la rotule a l'université ce qui l'empêchait maintenant de pratiquer beaucoup de sport, incluant le tennis, ce qu'elle avait douloureusement réaliser durant leur match avec Richard et Caroline quelques semaines au par avant .

"Hey, on ne lorgne pas avant neuf heure," reprocha Santana avec un sourire quand elle remarqua que Quinn la regardait et elle commença à boutonner son chemisier.

" Tu dois vraiment y aller ? On ne peut pas juste passé la journée au lit ?" demanda la blonde essayant de faire revenir Santana au lit.

Mais sa femme secoua simplement la tête et se glissa dans une jupe que Quinn jugea hautement inappropriée, même si elle atteignait presque les genoux de Santana." Ils vont regarder ton cul toute la journée" marmonna t'elle pas contente, dans son oreiller.

" Et pourquoi feraient ils ça ?" demanda Santana amusée, parler à Quinn le matin, avant qu'elle ai sa deuxième tasse de café était toujours assez drôle.

" Parce que c'est ce que je ferais si j'avais rendez avec une bombasse comme toi."

"Eh bien, c'est très flatteur mais j'espère que les personnes avec qui j'ai rendez vous aujourd'hui seront un peu plus professionnel."

Quinn renifla bruyamment et s'assit avec beaucoup de difficulté contre la tête de lit.

"Depuis quand tu es possessive de toute façon ? Normalement tu t'en fou que je me balade habillé en prostitué."

"Eh bien, pour ta défense, je dois dire que ton style vestimentaire s'est amélioré au file des ans, maintenant tu ne ressemble qu'a une call-girl bas de gamme."

" Oh, c'est très gentil de ta part de me dire ca." dit Santana dans sa meilleure fausse voix hypocrite et ébouriffa les cheveux de Quinn.

La blonde poussa la main de ses cheveux et râla. "Il est quel heure de toute manière ? J'ai l'impression qu'on est en plein milieu de la nuit ."

"sept heure et demi" répliqua Santana en pointant du doigt le réveil sur la table de chevet. " Tu pourras te rendormir une fois que je serais partis, profite de ton jour de congé," recommanda t'elle en attachant une montre à son poignet. " Et ce soir tu pourras m'emmener dans un beau restaurant et me payer un repas chique, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? "

Quinn croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, " Pourquoi est ce que c'est pas toi qui m'emmène diner pour changer ?"

" Bébé, c'est toi qui ramène le plus de tune, et c'est moi la chercheuse d'or donc s'il te plait ne commence pas a changer les règles du jeux auquel on joue la." Dit Santana, malicieusement, légèrement penché vers sa femme, une main posé sur la cuisse de la blonde.

" Tu sais, des fois tu me laisses complètement sans voix," répliqua Quinn.

"Un de mes nombreux talents."

"Tu ne dois pas t'en aller la ? "

Santana vérifia l'heure et acquiesça de la tête. " Je t'appellerais une fois que j'aurais fini pour qu'on dîne ensemble, ok ?"

" Ouais, ok, comme tu veux. "

Quinn détesta a quel point son cœur commença a battre plus vite quand Santana se pencha pour placer plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres et ça semblait être la chose la plus naturel au monde. Elle se rendit compte que cette réaction de son corps serait un problème tôt ou tard, et c'était une discussion qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas avoir avec Santana.

* * *

><p>C'était quatre heure du matin passé quand Quinn se réveilla pour la seconde fois cette nuit là, pourtant cette fois ci, ce n'était pas a cause de Santana et de ses rêves ridicules. ( elle avait réveillé Quinn a deux heure en se plaignant d'avoir quatre enfants et de vivre dans une ferme ), mais à cause de sa vessie. Elle sortit du lit et couru dans la sale de bain pour se soulager.<p>

Quelques instants plus tard elle retourna silencieusement au lit avec Santana, qui était allongée sur le coté, un bras sous sa tête et l'autre replié contre sa poitrine. Avec prudence Quinn essaya de se glisser plus près, sans réveiller sa femme, parce que comme quand elle était adolescente, la Latina n'était toujours pas fan des câlins. Après deux minutes Quinn était assez proche pour sentir le bras de Santana contre son dos, mais juste après la Latina se tourna un peu, s'éloignant encore.

Quinn soupira déçue, même quand Santana était profondément endormie elle se débrouillait pour rester distante.

Mais le matelas bougea soudainement et Santana changea de position encore une fois, cette fois, roulant en arrière avant que son corps se colle à celui de Quinn. Un bras fortement enroulé autour du buste de Quinn et elle sentit le souffle chaud de sa femme dans son cou. Pendant un court instant Quinn resta complètement immobile, la main de Santana reposant doucement sur son ventre et un son de contentement s'échappant de ses lèvres légèrement ouverte.

Quinn profita de la sensation du corps chaud et familier de Santana pressé contre le sien pendant encore quelques minutes avant de s'autoriser a s'endormir, heureuse dans les bras de sa femme.

* * *

><p>"<em>Seigneur<em>! Il a l'air assez vieux pour être son père!" s'exclama Santana quand elle vit le couple de marié entre dans la salle de balle le Samedi après midi après la cérémonie, à la quelle elles avaient eu la chance de ne pas assister.

Quinn souri, applaudie avec le reste des invités participant à la réception et donna un léger coup de coude dans le ventre de sa femme sans attirer l'attention sur elles. " Tu as intérêt a bien te comporter aujourd'hui … et ne dit rien d'offensant ok ? Pour Rachel c'est le jour le plus important de sa vie et tu ne le _ruinera pas_."

"D'accord, même si je ne vois pas en quoi le jour de son mariage devrait être le jour le plus important de sa vie. ça fait _tellement _19em siècle," argumenta Santana, s'étant vite lassée d'applaudir et de sourire.

"Eh bien, C'était quand le plus beau jour de ta vie ?"

" Le jour ou je t'ai rencontré bien sûr" répondit Santana avec un sourire sarcastique sur le visage

" Pourquoi j'ai demandé …," murmura Quinn à elle-même et décida d'ignorer sa femme pendant un moment.

A sa grande surprise Santana réussi a ne rien dire pendant deux minutes entières. " 20 dollars qu'ils divorceront avant nous," murmura t'elle.

"Santana! Tu ne peux pas dire ce genre de choses à un mariage!"

" Pourquoi pas ? Je suis sur que je ne suis pas la seule à penser que ça ne va pas durer entre eux," répliqua la Latina calmement.

"Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? A l'opposé de nous, ils se sont marier parce qu'ils s'aiment eux.

"Ouh, ça fait mal ça, Q. Tu devrais savoir que je t'aime _vraiment_."

"Tu sais que tu es particulièrement insupportable aujourd'hui."

"C'est parce qu'il n' y a pas d'alcool. Je veux dire, aller, bordel, qui bannit l'alcool à leur réception de mariage. On est dans un putain d'anniversaire de gamin ou quoi ? "

"Pourrais tu surveiller ton langage s'il te plait ?" siffla Quinn, , en envoyant un sourire d'excuse aux couples plus âgés qui regardaient dans leur direction.

" Juste, ça craint. J'aurais du rester à la maison," déclara Santana d'un air maussade, alors qu'elles attendaient que Rachel et son nouveau marie les saluent.

Après avoir accueilli Quinn avec un énorme sourire et un _merci d'être venu_, Rachel tourna son attention vers Santana.

"Santana, je dois dire que je suis plutôt surprise de te voire ici aujourd'hui et je ne veux pas paraître impoli mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir inviter," dit Rachel incertaine, en jetant des regards entre ses deux anciennes camarades de lycée.

" Tu ne l'as pas fais. Je suis avec Quinn" déclara Santana docilement et attrapa la main de Quinn, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble. " Tu sais, elle dit que depuis qu'on est marié, il est de mon devoir de l'accompagner à des événements sociaux ou à des rassemblements comme ton mariage," expliqua la Latina, essayant sans vergogne de sortir son vocabulaire spéciale Rachel Berry-_Maintenant-Berry-Bloom._

"Mariées ?" s'écria Rachel. " Vous êtes mariées ?" Malgré son tallent d'actrice Rachel fit un horrible travail pour cacher sa surprise.

"Ouais, mais ça fait seulement quelques mois," répondit Santana.

Après quelques minutes de discussion gênée, Rachel les laissa pour aller accueillir les autres personnes et Santana espéra qu'elle n'aurait plus à lui parler jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Durant les deux heures suivantes, la Latina assista à plusieurs discours, en sirotant son jus d'orange et critiqua les robes de quelques unes des autres invités.

Elle réussi à sourire sur chacune des photos ayant été prises, surtout parce que Quinn l'avait menacé d'arrêter de coucher avec elle pendant une longue période, si elle tirait la gueule. (et même si Santana aurait pu coucher avec d'autre personne, elle, pour quelques raisons, préférait coucher avec Quinn ).

A la troisième heure, Santana ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, quand Rachel commença à chanter une chanson d'amour pour son nouveau marie. Bien sur, elle était une très bonne chanteuse , mais ce n'était pas une raison valable pour partir dans un solo à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. C'était plutôt chiant, en faite.

Une autre heure plus tard, Quinn remarqua que Santana n'était toujours pas revenu des toilettes ou elle était allée, une demi heure avant, et commença à la chercher. Alors qu'elle traversa la salle de bal pour retrouver sa femme, on l'accosta un nombre de fois incalculable ( malgré la bague à son doigt ... les gens n'avait plus aucune gêne de nos jours ) ce qui lui donna envie de retrouver Santana encore plus vite pour que les gens arrêtent de lui demander une danse ou de monter avec eux dans leur chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Santana était assise au bar de l'hôtel avec un des pères de Rachel, qui était aussi contrarié qu'elle, que l'alcool soit interdit au mariage de sa fille

" Pour être honnête, j'étais surpris d'apprendre que tu étais venue avec Quinn. Je veux dire, Rachel m'a toujours dit que tu étais proche de l'autre pom-pom girl blonde-"

"Brittany," l'aida Santana, " et nous sommes toujours proches."

Michael acquiesça, " Mais toi et Quinn ? Je suis sur qu'aucune personne de Lima n'avait vu ça venir."

"Eh bien moi non plus, mais c'est comme ça que la vie marche pas vrais ?" dit Santana, déjà tellement habituée à mentir qu'elle en oubliait la vrais raison de leur mariage.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, les deux ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire et ne voyant aucune raison de forcer une conversation.

"Alors, est ce qu'elle est heureuse ? Rachel je veux dire ?" Après bien réfléchi à la question qu'elle venait de poser, Santana réalisa qu'elle avait surement bu plus que ce qu'elle pensait , parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais demander un truc pareil en étant sobre. "Je veux dire, je pense toujours qu'elle est putain d'ennuyante-"

Michael ne put s'empêcher de rire à ça.

"-Et je n'assumerais jamais d'avoir dit ça, mais j'espère vraiment qu'elle va bien. Je sais qu'on l'a fait passé par beaucoup de chose au lycée."

"Elle est passé à autre chose maintenant et même si elle est encore loin de gagner un Grammy, elle est heureuse de comment est sa vie maintenant" lui dit Michael.

Santana acquiesça de la tête, " Ouais Quinn, m'a dit pour son rôle hors-Broadway. "

"Elle l'adore."

Avant que Santana ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour d'elle derrière elle

" Je te cherchais cookie," dit Quinn en offrant un petit sourie a Michael comme salutation. " Qu'est ce que tu bois ?" demanda t'elle, voyant le cocktail sur le bar en face de sa femme,

"_Long island iced tea_," répondit Santana, " Tu veux gouter ?"

"Non merci," déclina Quinn, " mais je veux danser avec toi" continua t'elle avec une moue boudeuse.

" Et tu te cache depuis bien trop longtemps toi aussi" dit l'autre père de Rachel à son marie, juste comme Quinn, il venait de passer les dix dernières minutes à chercher sa moitié. "Rappel toi que tu dois encore une danse à ta fille."

Finissant son verre, Santana se leva de son siège. " Contente d'avoir parler avec vous," dit elle a Michael puis quitta les deux hommes avec un sourire, main dans la main avec sa femme.

" Qui aurait cru que Santana Lopez deviendrait un être humain, aussi … décent ? " dit Michael alors qu'il regarda les deux femmes partirent ensemble.

"Alors, tu as bien discuté avec ?" demanda Quinn alors qu'elle guidait Santana sur la piste de danse.

"Oui, mais le plus important c'est que j'ai de l'alcool dans le sang maintenant. " répliqua la Latina.

" Tu as beaucoup bu ? "

" Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, assez pour tenir le reste de la soirée et pour ne pas avoir envie de vomir à chaque fois que je vois Berry-Bloom," une fois encore elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face au nouveau nom de Rachel.

Quinn soupira, " au moins tu danse avec moi..."

" J'aurais quand même danser avec toi de toute manière," informa Santana à sa femme.

"Vraiment ? Je n'y crois presque pas."

"Si je t'assure, J'attendais juste la bonne chanson."

Quand la musique changea et _At _last se fit entendre, quelques personnes se rassirent, pour laisser la piste de danse aux couples.

" Tu es exceptionnellement magnifique aujourd'hui" déclara Santana avec un doux sourire alors qu'elle amena Quinn sur la piste. Grâce à ses talons incroyablement haut, elle était pour une fois, un peu plus grande que sa femme, ce qui bien sûr l'invita à prendre le devant.

Au lieu d'envoyer à Santana une réponse sarcastique comme elle le faisait d'habitude, Quinn accepta simplement le compliment et resserra son emprise autour de la main de la Latina

" Es tu déçu de ne pas avoir eu un mariage comme celui ci ?" demanda doucement Santana alors qu'elle se balançait lentement au rythme de la musique.

Quinn haussa un peu les épaules, " Je ne sais pas, ca aurait été sympa je pense … mais la réception que ta mère à organiser pour nous était bien, donc je ne pense pas que l'on rate grand chose."

"Eh bien, Ce n'est pas le mariage qui compte mais ce qui suit pas vrais ?"

"Au moins c'est ce que nous a appris Charlotte de _Sex and the City_" répliqua Quinn avec un sourire et laissa Santana la faire tourner une fois. " Je trouve qu'on se débrouille bien à ce niveau là tu ne crois pas ? "

" ça aurait put etre pire je pense," répliqua Santana avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Alors que la chanson se finissait, Santana se pencha et embrassa doucement sa femme, tout en continuant à se balancer en rythme avec la musique, son bras autour de Quinn.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elles s'étaient dit _oui, _Quinn avait le sentiment qu'elles étaient un vrais couple, partageant un vrais amour.

"Oh, J'adore cette chanson !" Santana entendit Rachel criée depuis l'autre bout de la piste quand le groupe commença à jouer les premières notes de L-o-v-e.

Le chanteur semblait l'apprécier aussi considérant le sourire sauvage sur son visage et sa manière de bouger avec joie tout en chantant.

" Tu veux te rasseoir ?" demanda Quinn, pensant qu'elle n'arriverai pas a soutirer plus d'une danse à sa femme, mais Santana secoua simplement la tête et continua à danser.

_Yeah, L is for the way you look at me, you're looking at me  
>And O is for the only one I see, V is so very, very extra ordinary<br>Now E is even more than any, any, anyone that you adore  
>Love is all that I can give to you, oh love <em>

Au moins, Quinn remarqua que Santana et elle semblaient flottées au dessus du sol ( à la différence des autres couples ) et qu'elle était mariée à une très bonne danseuse. Ce qui était bon à savoir étant donné qu'elles devaient assistées un à bal de charité. ( ce qu'elle n'avais pas encore vraiment dit à Santana )

" Dix dollars que la prochaine chanson c'est Sonny et Cher" chuchota Santana alors que la chanson se finissait.

Quand trois minutes plus tard _I got you babe_ commença, Quinn se recula un peu. " Comment t'as su ?"

"Je suis medium," dit Santana avec un sourire machiavélique et un clin d'oeil. ( Comme si elle allait **avouer** qu'elle avait demander au groupe de la jouer pour elle )

Santana chantonna la partie de Cher doucement, alors que Quinn prétendit être Sonny pendant les trois minutes de la chanson, aucune des deux ne se demanda comment l'autre connaissait toutes les paroles.

"_I got flowers in the spring | I got you to wear my ring_," chanta Quinn, en serrant la main où Santana portait son alliance.

" Juste pour que tu saches, je t'appellerais Sonny à partir d'aujourd'hui," Santana informa sa femme après le dernier couplet de la chanson.

Quinn se dit que la Latina aurai surement oublier ce stupide surnom le lendemain matin, alors elle n'essaya même pas de se défendre.

" Combien de temps on doit encore rester ?" demanda Santana deux chansons après. " Parce que j'ai vraiment hate de te retirer cette robe et de coucher avec toi."

Cette fois ci Quinn ne fut même pas surpirse quand son coeur loupa un batement et que ses joues rougissèrent un peu.

* * *

><p>Le dimanche en début de soirée, Santana porta la valise de Quinn jusqu'a l'appartement de cette dernière, se plaignant que sa femme avait emmené beaucoup trops de trucs pour un simple voyage de trois jour et lui demanda si elle avait mis des rochers dedans juste pour la faire chier.<p>

" Quand on rentrera de nos vacances-"

"Lune de miel," interompit Quinn, qui fut complètement ignoré.

"-on devrait rendre visite à ta soeur," déclara Santana en déposant la valise de Quinn en plein milieu de son salon.

Quinn fut surprise, "C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?"

"Bien sur, pourquoi pas ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de ta soeur ou quoi?" demanda Santana en baillant. " Je ferais mieux de y aller, on en parlera une autre fois."

" Tu ne restes pas cette nuit ?" demanda Quinn.

" Je dois être au Port a six heures demain, je vais devoir me lever au levée du soleil," expliqua Santana en baillant encore une fois.

" Ca ne m'aurait pas déranger."

"Oui mais quand même. J'essaierais de passer à ton boulot pour le déjeuner demain ? "

"Ok," dit Quinn, essayant de son mieux de ne pas paraître trop irritée.

"Salut Sonny," dit Santana avec un sourire, sans remarquer le changement d'humeur de sa femme, puis disparue derrière la porte en un éclair pour ne pas se prendre en plein visage, le livre que Quinn venait de lui lancer.

Après que Santana soit partie ( sans un baiser de au revoir ) et que Quinn ai déballé ses affaires, elle se retrouva seule sur le canapé, dans son appartement vide et noir, et d'une certaine manière elle se sentait bisarement seule … pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Et faire comme si Santana ne lui manquait pas avait été plutôt difficile cette nuit la.

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS- Au restaurant le vendredi soir.<strong>

" Vu que tu m'as abandonné toute la journée, j'ai eu le temps de faire du shopping ," dit Quinn ce soir là alors qu'elles attendaient leurs plats dans un restaurant italien plutôt classe. "et je me rappel t'avoir promis quelque bijoux de remerciement pour m'avoir aider a être embauché, donc je suis allé a Tiffany et je t'ai trouver quelque chose."

" Tu sais, je rigolais pour ça hein … mais donne le moi, donne le moi !" dit Santana, excitée en claquant des mains.

La nlone lui avait acheté un braclet en diamant avec les boucles d'oreilles assorties que Santana avait bien sur, adorée.

"Tu pourras les mettre pour les mariages demain," suggera Quinn, secretement ravie que sa femme ai aimé le cadeau.

" On dirait que quelqu'un veut m'exhiber," Embeta la Latina en attachant le bracelet autour de son poignet, qui d'ailleurs allait très bien avec celui qu'elle portait déjà, celui que elle et Brittany s'étaient achetées à l'époque du lycée. " J'ai aussi acheté un cadeau de mariage pour Rachel et son futur marie." Dit Quinn alors que Santana était toujours focaliser sur son nouveau bijou.

"Ah ouais? Qu'est ce que tu leur as acheté ? J'esperes que tu as pris des bon boule-quies à ce pauvre homme … et un flingue."

"Non, Je suis allé à Macy et je leur ai pris une machine a espresso."

"Et laisse moi deviner, tu as dépensé une petite fortune dedans, pas vrais ?"

"C'était en solde," argumenta Quinn doucement.

"Combien ?"

"Huit cent."

"Serieusement, tu gagnes vraiment beaucoup trop d'argent si tu es capable de dépenser autant pour une personne aussi insignifiante que Rachel Berry."

"C'est pas de ma faute, si je réussis dans ce que je fais et je mérite chaque dollars que je gagne, genre demande à Richard. Et tu ne te pleins pas de tout l'argent que j'ai dépensé pour le cadeau que je viens de _te_ donner."

" Parce que je suis ta femme, et pas juste quelqu'un que tu as eu la malchance de connaître."

" Peu importe, C'est mon argent et je le dépense comme je veux."

" Mais tu ne veux pas que je paye la motié quand même ? Parce que je ne veux pas perdre quatre cent dollars pour Rachel."

" Ce qui est à moi est a toi pas vrais ? Alors, signe juste la carte et c'est bon."

Santana écrivit un S à coté du nom de Quinn et lui rendit la carte.

" Ca te dérengerait d'écrire ton nom en entier _s'il te plait " _

* * *

><p><em> REVIEWS s'il vous plait ? :)<br>_


	4. Hyper Glow

**Quatrième chapitre !  
><strong>Merci pour tous vos retours positifs ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de laissez une petite review à la fin. Merci Merci !

* * *

><p><strong>Hyper Glow<strong>*

"Je m'appelle Quinn Fabray, je ne suis jamais malade. "

" Tu es malade ," déclara Santana un jour de fin Septembre , quelques semaines après le mariage de Rachel, alors qu'elles s'habillaient dans la salle de bain.

La blonde ne porta à peine attention à Santana, d'où elle était, devant sa garde robe. " je ne suis pas malade, tout ce que j'ai c'est le nez bouché et avec l'aide de quelque spray nasale, le problème sera réglé en une minute."

"Tu as de la fièvre aussi " ajouta Santana aucunement impressionnée. " Tu devrais rester à la maison, prendre un bon bain chaud et passé le reste de la journée au lit pour pas que ça ne s'aggrave. "

"De toute ma vie je ne suis pas allé, au lycée, à l'université ou au travail qu'une poignée de jour. Et aujourd'hui n'en fait pas parti. Je ne peux pas rester à la maison parce que j'ai un petit rhume. Je suis plus responsable que ça "

"Rester à la maison serait la chose responsable à faire " argumenta Santana calmement et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer du thé à Quinn, au lieu de son café habituel. " je suis sur que richard ne dira rien si tu ne vas pas travailler un jour ou deux. Tu n'es pas utile en étant malade de toute façon " continua t'elle un peu plus fort pour que sa femme puisse entendre de la salle de bain.

" Je ne suis pas malade " répéta Quinn encore une fois, en entrant dans la cuisine alors qu'elle boutonnait sa chemise.

" Je t'avais dit de mettre une veste hier et avant hier "

" Peu importe. Qu'est ce que c'est ?" avec un air dédaigneux Quinn regarda la tasse pleine de thé que Santana avait posée devant elle.

"Ça s'appelle " thé " et c'est bon pour ta gorge. "

" Je te l'ai déjà dit ; je ne suis pas malade! Je suis Quinn Fabray, je ne tombe pas malade. Jamais. À part quand une certaine personne est particulièrement créative pour me refiler la mono, bien sur."

"J'avais fais ça pour prouver quelque chose ! " se défendit Santana, aucunement désolé de ce qu'elle avait fait.

"Prouver quoi ?"

"que tu _étais_ - regarde, j'utilise le passé _étais - _une salope qui trompait son mec ."

" Pas étonnant que je te détestais à l'époque " marmonna Quinn alors qu'elle se saisit de la tasse de thé qui sentait bizarre" tu _étais_ une putain de connasse. "

Ignorant l'insulte Santana posa sa main sur le front de Quinn et fronça les sourcils " sérieusement tu es brûlante, tu devrais rester au lit. Tu veux que j'appelle et dise que tu es malade ?"

Repoussant la main de sa femme, Quinn prit une gorgée dans la tasse avant de grimacé au goût. " non ! Et c'est quoi ça bordel ? "

" juste, bois le" ordonna Santana alors qu'elle se réservait une deuxième tasse de ( délicieux et fumant ) café. " dans quelques heures tu te sentira comme une merde et tu te dirais : mon dieu, pourquoi je n'ai pas écouté ma femme qui a toujours raison ? Oh pourquoi seigneur ? "

"Je peux te garantir que ça n'arrivera pas " déclara Quinn sur d'elle. " et pour la dernière fois je ne suis pas malade !"

* * *

><p>Il était seulement treize heure passé quand le portable de Santana vibra dans la poche arrière de son jean et que le nom de Quinn s'afficha sur l'écran. " allo ? "<p>

"Je suis entrain de mourir !"

"Coucou bébé " salua Santana chaleureusement. " tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, se pourrait il que tu sois malade? Que Quinn- je ne tombe jamais malade- Fabray ai la grippe ? Une terrible, terrible grippe ? "

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Quinn ne réussit qu'a grogné l'air vraiment agacée. " je te déteste. Viens juste me chercher " et raccrocha.

20 minutes plus tard Santana rentra dans le bureau de Quinn et la trouva à moitié endormie, et l'air complètement misérable, sur le canapé près de la porte.

" Cookie?" demanda faiblement Quinn de sous la fine couverture qui la recouvrait, quand elle entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce.

"ouais bébé, c'est moi " répondit Santana doucement en s'agenouillant à côté de sa femme " je vais te ramener à la maison ok ? "

" je veux aller voir un docteur "

"Quinn, tu as la grippe, je sais que c'est chiant, mais ce n'est pas une terrible maladie. Et on a tous ce qu'il faut pour te soigner à la maison, alors je ne vais pas faire un détour pour aller voir un médecin qui va te dire exactement la même chose "

" mais j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir " continua la blonde en s'asseyant.

" non tu ne vas pas mourir. Et si jamais ça s'aggrave ce dont je doute sérieusement, parce que à mon avis tu as déjà atteint le maximum considérant la dégaine que tu as, horrible d'ailleurs, on appèlera mon père, ok ? "

Ignorant l'insulte, Quinn acquiesça " d'accord."

Après avoir emmitouflé sa femme dans un gros mentaux et enroulée une écharpe autour de son cou, Santana accompagna Quinn en dehors de son bureau, jusqu'à la voiture, sans ne jamais lâcher sa main tremblante.

* * *

><p>De retour à l'appartement de Quinn, Santana la força à prendre une douche et resta avec elle pour l'aider à s'habiller après.<p>

"aller, lève tes bras pour moi " dit la Latina un peu impatiente, poussant sa femme à s'activer.

Avec difficulté, et beaucoup de soupire, de gémissement et de grognement, Quinn leva les bras au dessus de sa tête et laissa Santana lui enfiler un énorme et confortable sweet-shirt.

"je ne savais pas que tu agis comme une enfant quand tu es malade " remarqua Santana en enlevant les cheveux qui Quinn avait devant le visage. Si son nez ne coulait pas, Santana l'aurait trouver tout à fait mignonne, mais les reniflements ruinaient tout.

"C'est pas vrais " marmonna la blonde avec une moue boudeuse en mettant les pieds dans le pantalon que Santana tendait devant elle. " mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que je vais mourir "

"voilà pourquoi tu vas passer le reste de la journée au lit."

"Tu resteras avec moi ?"

Santana n'était pas sur si le petit reniflement mignon à la fin de la question avait été exagéré ou pas, mais de toute façon elle avait décidé de rester.

"oui, Je reste. Maintenant va au lit, je t'amène du thé dans quelques minutes."

Dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, Quinn se retourna et donna un petit sourire à Santana. " merci San" .

"Tu n'as pas a me remercier, " déclara Santana avec un ricanement " parce que tu vas devoir me rendre la donne avec beaucoup, beaucoup de sexe et peut etre même un stip tease ou quelque chose comme ça, donc n'imagine pas une seule seconde que je fais ça gratuitement."

Quinn se retourna en roulant des yeux ( ce qui lui donna terriblement mal à la tête ( tellement pas cool )). Et se dirigea vers le lit qui semblait l'appeler chaleureusement.

Dix minutes plus tard, Santana entra dans la chambre avec une tasse de thé fumante et une bouillotte qu'elle fourra sans ménagement sous la couette de Quinn.

"Merci," dit Quinn, en prenant la tasse dans ses deux mains. . " Tu pourrais m'apporter mon Mac maintenant ? J'aimerais bien bosser un peu."

Santana croisa les bras et s'assit au bord du lit. "Non, tu ne vas pas travailler."

"Quoi? Pourquoi pas ? Je suis au lit, emmitouflée, je bois ton thé à la con," Quinn en pris même une gorgée pour accentuer son raisonnement, "Et j'ai des mouchoirs pour soutenir un siège. Alors laisse moi juste vérifier mes mails et passer quelques coups de fils au boulot."

La Latina ne sourcilla même pas. " Non, tu dois te reposer. Dors et laisse ton corps guérir tout seul. Ce qui veut dire, pas de travail."

"Mon dieu, tu parles comme un stupide guérisseur ou un truc comme ça."

"Peu importe, J'ai caché ton ordinateur et ton téléphone, donc tu ferais mieux de te contenter de ma réponse."

"Seigneur, Tu es si … ARGH, aller passe moi juste mon portable," demande Quinn en tendant sa main.

"Nan, Essaye juste de dormir et tu seras derrière ton bureau en un rien de temps. Espèce de bourreau de travail."

"Je dois travailler ok ? c'est important-"

Santana l'interrompit, " Personne ne va mourir si tu prends un jour ou deux de congés, alors détend toi et dors."

"Mais-"

"Ah ah ah ah, economise ta voix," interrompit la Latina une nouvelle fois. " J'ai jamais vu une malade aussi fatiguante que toi, tu sais ça ?" dit Santana en s'installant sur lit pour être sur que Quinn ne se lève pas.

"D'accord, alors je vais dormir, maman ours."

"Bien."

"..."

"Tu sais qu'il faut commencer par fermer les yeux pour s'endormir pas vrais?" demanda Santana après qu'elles se soient regarder fixement pendant plus de trois minutes.

"Je te hais."

Quand Quinn ferma les yeux, elle s'endormit en un rien de temps et Santana pris le temps de régler quelques papiers pour sa compagnie, jetant un coup d'œil à Quinn de temps en temps, passant même sa main dans son dos ou repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Une heure plus tard, quand la respiration bruyante et ronflante de Quinn, qui était tout sauf sexy, devenu encore plus profonde, Santana se leva pour aller dans la cuisine faire la vaisselle et ranger la table de travail. Étant donné que sa femme dormait encore quand elle eu fini, elle s'occupa aussi de la lessive de Quinn, avant de s'installer dans la salon pour travailler un peu plus.

* * *

><p>" Pourquoi t'es pas au lit ?" demanda Santana quand elle vu Quinn se tenir dans l'entré du salon avec son oreiller et sa couverture sous le bras, un peu après dix huit heures.<p>

" Je suis toute seule dans la chambre, je veux être près de toi," dit la blonde en s'affalant sur la canapé. " Borde moi !"

Avec un soupir, Santana se leva du fauteuil qu'elle occupait et aida sa femme à s'installer. " Tu es bien là ?" demanda t'elle quand seul le visage de Quinn était encore visible.

"Ouais, merci, cookie," répondit la blonde en se tournant un peu pour être plus a l'aise. " Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"Juste quelques trucs pour le magasin, rien de bien excitant," répliqua Santana et se rassit en face de Quinn. "Mais devine qui m'a appelé aujourd'hui."

Au lieu de deviner Quinn haussa simplement des épaules même si c'était à peine remarquable sous la montagne de couverture.

"Rachel Putain Berry-Bloom. Pour je ne sais quelles raisons elle pense qu'on est genre amie depuis que j'ai assister à son stupide mariage."

" Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait?"

"Elle m'a demander de l'aider à écrire ses mémoires ! Ses putains de mémoires ! Elle a même pas trente ans qu'elle veut déjà écrire un livre sur sa vie !"

"Le gosse là Bieber, il a pas écrit un livre sur sa vie alors qu'il avait genre douze ans ?"

" C'est pas ça le problème, et comment ce nain sait que j'ai un master en littérature ? Je ne lui ai jamais dit."

Quinn haussa seulement les épaules, se cachant suspicieusement sous ses couvertures.

"Bref, peu importe, mais elle pense que ca me qualifie pour l'aider à écrire 'le meilleur livre de l'histoire l'humanité', ses mots, pas les miens."

Même si Santana passait le plus claire de son temps à travailler pour la compagnie , elle continuait à faire du freelance pour plusieurs magasines et journaux de temps en temps. Après tout elle n'avait pas un master en littérature comparative pour rien.

"Et ? Tu vas le faire ?" demanda Quinn, puis commença a tousser encore et encore. " Mon dieu, pourquoi je ne peux simplement pas mourir ?" marmonna t'elle misérablement dans son oreiller.

"Eh bien, elle a pas arrêté de me harceler jusqu'à ce que je dise oui," répondit Santana, se rappelant de leurs beaucoup-trop-longues conversations ( ouais, dans le genre plusieurs,vu que Rachel ne semblait pas comprendre ce que ça voulait dire quand quelqu'un lui raccrochait au nez.) quelques heures auparavant." Mais peut être que je trouverais un moyen de m'en sortir. Pour l'instant je vais juste changer mon numéro de téléphone et espérer qu'elle oublie tout ça … Tu re-veux du thé?"

"Ouais, je crois, même si j'ai l'impression que mon corps est entièrement composé de thé là."

" Tu veux aussi que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ?"

"Je n'ai pas faim," répliqua Quinn, a qui la mention de nourriture ne semblait pas être très atrayante. " Mais par contre des fruits ça serait gentil."

Refermant son ordinateur, Santana se leva de sa chaise pour aller dans la cuisine, tout en déposant un baiser sur le front de Quinn ce qui fit sourire sa femme.

" Tu ferais une bonne infirmière, tu sais ça ?" murmura Quinn un peu plus tard, acceptant le thé et le bol de fruit que Santana lui tendait.

"Oh non. Je déteste être à coté de gens malade. M'en occuper pendant quelques heures, ok mais ne faire que ça ? Non merci."

" Mais tu as passé toute la journée avec moi."

" Parce que tu es ma femme, et quand tu n'es pas toute reniflante et dégueu, tu es un putain de bon coup, alors je peux souffrir un jour ou deux si c'est toi qui ne te sens pas bien."

Parce que sérieusement, s'occuper de quelqu'un de malade n'était vraiment pas cool dans les règles de Santana, surtout quand elle ne pouvait rien en tirer.

"Je veux dire, il n'y a rien de chou ou de romantique de prendre soin de quelqu'un de malade. C'est simplement beurk, et c'est quelque chose que tu es obligé de faire. Pas quelque chose que tu attend désespérément que ça arrive pour pouvoir prouver ton amour et ta loyauté ou une merde comme ça."

"Merci quand même … je crois," marmonna Quinn plutôt surprise par le petit emportement de Santana.

* * *

><p>"Ok, Une bonne part de pizza bien grasse pour moi. ," dit Santana en posant son repas sur la table basse, " et une soupe de poulet bien saine pour toi," continua t'elle, donnant son bol à Quinn.<p>

" Mais je veux de la pizza aussi."

"Et moi je veux la paix dans le monde, pas facile hein ? "

"Aller, San, au moins juste une tranche ? J'ai besoin de vrais nourriture."

Santana regarda la pizza puis Quinn pendant un moment, "d'accord, mais si tu vomis, je ne serais pas là pour te tenir les cheveux."

" Pas étonnant," répondit Quinn impassible et attrapa une par de pizza. " Et tu as pris la moitié poulet, champigon et bacon, et je sais très bien que tu déteste les champignons."

"C'est juste l'habitude" se défendit Santana, " pas parce que je sais que tu aime bien les champignons sur la pizza ou ..."

"Bien sur, cookie."

"Mange toi repas ok ?"

"Ok,... On peut regarder NCIS ?"

" Mon dieu, tu es tellement exigeante. "

* * *

><p>Après avoir prise longue et très chaude douche, Santana alla ramasser tout les mouchoirs utilisé que Quinn avait éparpillé méthodiquement dans tout le salon et la chambre durant la journée. " Beurk ! beurk ! beurk ! Beurk !" Elle ne pouvait à peine retenir son dégout mais réussi quand même à tous les jeter à la poubelle avant de retourner se laver les mains, C'était la première de toute sa vie qu'elle comprenait un peu le besoin constant de propreté qu'avait Miss Pillsbury.<p>

Quand elle alla se coucher avec Quinn, quelques moments plus tards, la blonde se retourna pour lui faire face. "Embrasse moi," demanda simplement Quinn un peu endormie en se penchant vers elle.

Mais tout ce que Santana pu faire, c'est regarder sa femme avec incrédulité. "Non! Je ne crois pas. Tu es malade et un peu dégueu la, donc ce baiser devra attendre jusqu'à demain … si tu as de la chance."

" Tu es tellement maniérée."

"C'est pas une nouveauté non ? Maintenant ferme les yeux et essaye de dormir," ordonna t'elle, espérant que la blonde ne lui éternuerait plus dessus.

"Tu restes toute la nuit hein ? " murmura Quinn alors qu'elle se mit plus à l'aise.

"Bien sur."

"Bien...Bisous," dis la blonde juste avant de s'endormir.

Avec Quinn qui dormait à coté, Santana s'installa confortablement aussi et plaça sa main dans le creux du dos de sa femme. Elle continua à garder une distance de sécurité de Quinn, bien sûr, mais elle voulait que la blonde sache qu'elle était la … pour prendre soin d'elle.


	5. Intimate

**Voila la suite, désolé pour le retard ! **

**Rendez vous en bas !**

**Et merci à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire au dernier chapitre.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Intimate<strong>

_**or You can't hurry love…**_

_**or Help! I'm falling in love with my wife!**_

_Ce qui s'est passé depuis que Quinn fut malade:_

_La semaine avant Noël cette année là se revela être un cauchemars, avec Quinn et Santana qui avaient énormément travailler, encore plus que d'habitude. Les vacances qui avaient suivies, elles les avaient passé chacune dans leur propre famille. Séparées l'une de l'autre. Quinn et Santana avait ensuite volé jusqu'à Londres pour le Nouvelle An, et pour rendre visite à Brittany quelques jours. La blonde avait pratiquement été attaché à la hanche de Santana pendant tout le séjour, ce qui rendu Quinn folle de jalousie, mais le point positif était que Santana avait bénéficier, chaque nuit de leur séjour et des semaines qui suivirent, d'une Quinn agressive et possessive au lit._

* * *

><p>Maintenant Mai était de retour, à peu près un an après qu'elles se soient mariées, et Santana avait passé les trois dernière semaines a Porto Rico pour s'occuper de sa <em>nana<em> ( qui ne se sentait pas bien depuis un moment ) et pour parler business avec son oncle et son cousin.

Alors au lieu de célébrer son premier anniversaire de mariage avec sa femme, Quinn s'était incroyablement bourrée la gueule chez elle et s'était laissé allée dans la misère. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de se demander comment elle faisait pour se sentir complètement vide sans la personne qu'elle avait épousé seulement pour des raisons de carrière professionnel, une personne qui ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait espéré.

En plus de ça, elle était désespérément sur d'être officiellement tomber amoureuse de la Latina dans le cour de l'année dernière. Un fait qui avait été prouvé quand elle avait presque pleurer de joie quand Santana avait appelé tard ce soir là pour lui dire qu'elle avait laissé un cadeau pour elle dans la chambre, qu'elle lui manquait et qu'elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir passé cette journée avec elle. Quinn se moquait complètement que Santana ne lui ai offert qu'un CD ( qui deviendra vite son préféré ) le point le plus important étant que Santana n'avait pas oublié et qu'elle s'en préoccupait suffisamment pour lui offrir quelque chose.

Et maintenant, deux semaines après ça, Santana était supposée être rentré de son voyage et Quinn était si nerveuse de la revoir qu'elle était constement sur le point de vomir ses tripes. Ces quelques semaines qu'elles avaient passé loin l'une de l'autre lui avait permis de réaliser qu'elle était profondément amoureuse de sa femme et qu'il ne fallait plus le repousser ou le nier Elle devait dire la vérité à Santana mais elle se sentait comme si elle allait commettre un crime.

Elle avait passé les derniers jours à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'a sa relation avec la Latina. Se demandant si elle pouvait vraiment être amoureuse de quelqu'un comme Santana ou si elle se voyait passé le reste de sa vie avec elle. Elle savait qu'elles n'auraient jamais une romance parfaite, et elle était quasiment sur qu'elles n'étaient pas faite l'une pour l'autre, et évidement il y avait des moments ou elle voulait couper la Latina en deux et ou elle était heureuse que Santana ai encore son propre appartement pour qu'elles n'aient pas à se voir si elles n'en avaient pas envie.

Mais d'un autre coté, il y avait aussi ces moments quand elle se réveillait dans la chambre de Santana, petite mais néanmoins chaleureuse et qui ne consistait qu'en un lit et une armoire, et où elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme la fille la plus heureuse du monde, car c'était elle qui se réveillait à coté de Santana, et qui avait le premier baiser ( et des fois insulte ) de la journée.

De plus, ce n'était pas comme ci elles s'étaient _promis_ de ne pas tomber amoureuse, et aussi loin dont Quinn se souvenait, elle n'avait signé aucun accord-de-ne-pas-tomber-amoureuse non plus. Mais là encore, c'est à Santana qu'elle pensait, cette fille avec la règle -coucher-c'est-pas-sortir-ensemble, la femme qui avait quitté son copain au bout de trois ans à l'université, parce qu'il avait eu l'audace de la demander en mariage sans la prévenir.

Putain mais à quoi pensant elle ? Santana allait surement partir en courant dès que Quinn aurait utilisé le mot amour suivit de leur deux prénoms.

Mais non , malgré ses réserves Quinn avait décidé d'y aller clairement, elle voulait avoir une certitude et pour l'obtenir elle devait dire ce qu'elle ressentait à Santana.

Alors quand Quinn rentra à la maison ce soir là, elle s'attendait à une soirée calme et sympathique avec sa femme, une bouteille de vin et sa déclaration d'amour. Ouais, un peu niais, mais complètement sa tasse de thé.

Si elle se rappelait correctement l'avion de Santana avait atterrit trois heures auparavant et elles s'étaient mise d'accord de se retrouver chez Quinn, donc si tout s'était bien passé la Latina devait déjà être entrain de l'attendre ( et oui, cette idée lui plaisait ).

Une nouvelle vague d'excitation et de nervosité ( et bien sur de nausée ) s'empara de Quinn et après avoir pris une dernière profonde inspiration, elle entre dans son immeuble.

* * *

><p>Ça lui pris a peu près cinq seconde pour se rendre compte que la musique bruyante qu'elle pouvait entendre dans le Hall de son étage, ( assez bruyante pour en faire trembler le sol ) venait de son appartement.<p>

Pas un bon signe.

Quinn ouvrit doucement la porte de son appartement et fit face à plusieurs personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou qu'elle avait croisé une poignée de fois. Sa femme dansait sur la table basse, une bouteille de bière à la main, dans un short très court ( qui exposait ses jambes ridiculement bronzé et bien dessiné) et une casquette de base ball sur la tête.

"Tina?" Quinn s'adressa à son amie qui essayait de se dérober avant d'être vue- " Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêter ça ?"

L'autre femme haussa des épaules. "ch'ais pas," marmonna t'elle, triturant la bouteille de bière qui etait dans ses mains. " Faut faire la fête quand on a l'occasion ? "

Quinn ignora l'excuse bidon de Tina. " Seigneur, mais qui sont ces gens ? Et d'où vient tout cette alcool ? Et Putain pourquoi Santana danse à moitié nue sur ma table basse? " Jetant sa veste, ses clés, son sac et ses espoirs pour une soirée calme par terre, Quinn alla jusqu'à Satana, prête a recevoir une explication pour cette fête improvisé chez elle.

Comme d'habitude Santana ne nota pas tout de suite l'humeur de Quinn et au lieu d'essayer de calmer sa femme, continua de danser avec provocation sur la techno qui sortait des enceintes.

" Tu danse comme une stripteaseuse" lança impassiblement la blonde après que Santana soit enfin descendu de la table et l'ai salué avec un baiser – elle avait le gout de bière, de whisky et de cigarette. " Et la tout de suite tu en as l'air d'une aussi."

" Si tu veux je pourrais me déshabiller pour toi quand tout le monde sera parti," murmura Santana aucunement impressionné en mordant l'oreille de Quinn, ce qui donna du mal à respirer à la blonde, et encore plus a penser." Tu m'as manqué."

" Je peux voir a quel point je te t'ai manqué," dit Quinn en se reculant de sa femme elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer avec Santana aussi proche d'elle. " Je t'ai tellement manqué que tu lance une fête dans mon appartement aussitôt que tu rentre sans même m'avertir."

"Oh, je suis désolé, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu mais quand Tina est venu me chercher a l'aéroport on est rentré dans Lilly et Kyle et puis … je sais pas. Une chose en amenant une autre, on est la et on s'amuse," dit Santana à Quinn, terminant son explication avec un sourire éclatant. " Mais je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois finalement là," dit elle, en entourant un bras autour de sa femme, se penchant pour l'embrasser

" Seigneur, ne me touche pas. Tu es aussi irresponsable que quand tu étais adolescente !"

" Et tu es toujours aussi coincée ! Je ne comprend pas ou est le problème c'est juste quelques personnes qui sont venues boire un verre. C'est pas comme si c'était une _orgie_. "

Cela ne fit qu'énerver encore plus la blonde. Elle poussa Santana loin d'elle et croisa les bras. " Maintenant que tu en parles, t'as couché avec quelqu'un pendant ton voyage ?"

"Non," répondit immédiatement Santana, puis après un moment de réflexion continua en ricanant, " est ce que j'y étais autorisé ? Parce que y avait cette meuf _super_ bonne, qui en pinçait pour moi. "

Quinn voulu la giflée.

Ce n'était pas du tout comme elle avait prévue de passer la soirée elles, se disputant, et une douzaine de personnes qui les regardait.

" Pourquoi est tu aussi énervée ? C'est juste une petite fête, et on est vendredi donc ou est le problème? " demanda Santana un peu irritée en prenant une grosse gorgée de sa bière

" Est ce que tu pourrais arrêter de boire un instant ? Et pour l'amour de Dieu met un T-shirt !"

"Sérieux, Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi putain ? frustré sexuellement ou quoi ? On peut baiser un petit coup rapide si c'est ce que tu veux."

Cette fois ci Quinn était vraiment su le point de gifler Santana.

Mais elle se contenta d'un regard, qui marchait aussi bien qu'a l'époque du lycée et qui intimidait au moins pour deux secondes son opposant.

Tina retint sa respiration alors que Quinn et Santana se regardait droit dans les yeux ca pouvait mal se terminer.

Même si la musique jouait encore, c'était horriblement silencieux dans l'appartement, la plus part des gens regardait leur échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Quelque chose dont Quinn était très consciente.

" Tes goûts en musique craignent," déclara finalement la blonde, quand une chanson éléctro, house, hard commença et lui donna mal à la tête.

"Comme mes goûts pour les femmes apparemment,"rétorqua Santana, à la grande surprise de Quinn. La Latina semblait bien alcoolisé, a peine capable de tenir droite. " Sérieusement, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu tourne ça en drame. C'est juste une putain de fête, rien de plus," continua t'elle, ne comprenant vraiment pas pourquoi Quinn en faisait tout un plat. " Alors arrête d'agir comme une _maman _et amuse toi pour changer!"

Tina frissonna à ça. Grosse erreur.

Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, Quinn prit une profonde inspiration.

" Je vais aller faire un tour dans le quartier et quand je reviendrais je veux que tout ces gens soient partis, compris ?" annonça t'elle finalement avant de se tourner pour quitter l'appartement sans même attendre une réponse de la part de Santana.

* * *

><p>Quand Quinn revînt vingt minutes plus tard, elle trouva l'appartement vide et plutôt propre, considérant qu'il y ai eu deux douzaines de personnes faisant la fête pas même une demi heure avant.<p>

Santana était assise sur le sol du salon ( portant maintenant un t-shirt ), ses jambes pliés devant elle, le dos reposant contre le mur, et elle était au téléphone parlant probablement avec Brittany ou sa mère, se plaignant à coup sur de sa femme.

Quinn alla dans la chambre sans adresser un seul regard à la Latina et se prépara pour aller au lit. Pendant les premières cinq minutes, elle était sure que Santana viendrait la rejoindre une fois qu'elle aurait raccroché pour qu'elles puissent parler, mais au lieu de ça elle entendit la porte claquer violemment dix minutes après puis le silence.

Ce n'était pas comme elle avait imaginer que la soirée se finirait.

Absolument pas.

Parce que maintenant elle était encore seule dans son lit, comme les trois semaines précédentes et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que quelque chose devait définitivement changé.

* * *

><p>Santana était toujours dans son pantalon de pyjama ( celui avec des grenouilles stupides- un cadeau de Noël de Brittany ) et un pull gris quand Quinn arriva le lendemain. La blonde la trouva assise dans un fauteuil géant et très confortable dans son salon, la grande fenêtre devant elle complètement ouverte, laissant le soleil de printemps entré dans la pièce.<p>

Quinn fut saluer d'un paresseux " Salut," que Santana lança par dessus son épaule sans lever son regard du livre qu'elle lisait.

Apparemment la Latina semblait encore un peu énervée.

Après avoir laisser son sac et sa veste sur le sol dans le hall, Quinn entra dans le salon de Santana. Elle s'essaya à califourchon sur sa femme et retira doucement de ses mains le livre qu'elle lisait- quelque chose en français- pour attirer l'attention de Santana. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et elle donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormis beaucoup la veille, comme Quinn.

" Je suis désolé pour hier," dit la blonde doucement alors qu'elle passait ses mains sous le pull de Santana. " Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé."

" Ouais, tu peux dire ça comme ca," répliqua Santana, semblant toujours un peu ennuyé, mais rien de pas commun.

" J'ai juste …J'avais des plans différent pour hier soir," admit Quinn, elle s'était motivé sur le chemin jusqu'à chez Santana, qu'elle lui parlerait de ces sentiments. Peu importe les conséquences.

" Eh bien peut être que tu aurais du me dire et je n'aurais pas lancé une fête spontanément. Je veux dire, ce sont mes amis, du moins la plus part, et je ne les ai pas vu pendant trois semaines non plus, alors je me suis dit qu'une petite fête pour mon retour serait cool. Je ne savais pas que tu deviendrais complètement hystérique."

Jouant nerveusement avec le bas du Pull de Santana, Quinn haussa des épaules..

"Alors, c'était quoi tes plans pour hier soir ? "

"Je … euh…" Quinn s'éclaircit la gorge.

Voilà, on y étais.

Le moment de vérité.

" Je voulais juste passé un peu de temps avec toi, je veux dire tu es partie quasiment un mois et-"

"Oooh, Je t'ai manqué,"l'interrompit Santana avec un ricanement pour l'embêter. " Je suis flattée," elle ajouta et Quinn trouva qu'elle paraissait étonnement sincère.

"Oui, En faite. Tu m'as _vraiment_ manqué." confirma la blonde, espérant que sa femme comprendrait la tonalité serieuse de la conversation et arrêtrait de faire des blagues.

"Ok, Tu es toute bizarre là, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Est ce que quelque chose est arrivé pendant que j'étais pas là ?"

" Tu peux dire ça … Je veux dire, j'y pense depuis un moment et je-"

"Oh mon Dieu, tu as rencontré quelqu'un et tu veux divorcer ? pas vrais ?" l'interrompit Santana et se redressant, toutes les couleurs passant sur son visage

"Je- _**Non!**_ Je ne veux pas divorcé, Je ne serais pas assise sur toi avec mes mains sous ton pull si je voulais rompre avec toi."

"C'est vrais," accorda Santana et laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. "Alors, qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda t'elle, pressant les hanches de Quinn pour la rassurer.

Prenant une profonde inspiration la blonde commença à expliquer, " J'ai réaliser que mes sentiments pour toi ont changé depuis qu'on s'est marié. Je veux dire il y a un an on était juste des potes qui avaient de merveilleuses et incroyables parties de jambe en l'air." ( là Santana ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, forcément) "mais on s'est soudainement marié et on à commencer à passer tellement de temps ensemble et … je veux dire, on est genre fidèle, pas vrais ? et ça doit forcément vouloir dire un truc ? donc, ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je suis amoureuse de toi. Je ne sais pas quand c'est arriver et honnêtement je m'en fou, mais quand je te regarde maintenant tout ce à quoi je pense c'est : Mon dieu, je l'aime, je l'aime _terriblement_ et je suis heureuse qu'elle soit ma femme … alors oui j'ai pensé que tu devais le savoir.," termina Quinn incertaine; elle avait l'impression de parler comme le second rôle d'un soap opera.

"Oh, eh bien, je le savais déjà " répliqua Santana avec aisance, "je veux dire, je sais qu'on en a jamais vraiment parler mais c'est parce que je savais pas que je devais en faire une annonce officielle. Je me suis dit que vu qu'on est marié, c'était genre évident."

Tout ce que Quinn fut capable de faire c'est de regarder sa femme avec la bouche grande ouverte et des yeux criant : _sérieux_ ?

"Je veux dire, je savais pas que notre vie était une série adolescente ou on fait des déclarations d'amour totalement clichées pour nous rendre complètement stupide, je veux dire sérieusement ? Est ce que des gens font vraiment ça dans la vrais vie sans être ironique ou sarcastique ?" continua Santana alors que Quinn ne disait rien.

Ce qui eu l'effet de sortir Quinn de son état de choque, "Tu es tellement sans cœur ".

" Ça s'appelle être réaliste. Et désolé je ne suis pas le genre de meuf niaise qui devient totalement gaga quand on lui murmure des trucs mignons, et qui commence à glousser comme une imbécile des que quelqu'un lui dit qu'il est amoureux d'elle."

Elles restèrent silencieuse pendant un moment, chacune assimilant la nouvelle information.

"Donc , tu es en train de dire que tu es amoureuse de moi ? Pour de vrais ? Un amour honnête? " demanda Quinn juste pour être sur.

Santana répondit avec un petit rire, "Ouais, c'est le genre d'amour ou j'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, ce qui est plutôt pratique étant donné qu'on est déjà marié, " dit elle avec un sourire amusé.

"Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ?"

"Je pensais que c'était claire que je t'aimais. Je ne t'ai pas quitter au bout de cinq mois et je ne t'ai jamais trompée. Genre j'ai jamais fait _ça_ avant"

"Oui ... C'est pas faux "

"Tu es vraiment cruche. Laisse moi deviner, ça doit faire je ne sais combien de temps tu te tortures avec ça pas vrais?"

Quinn hausse des épaules, " Peut être?"

"Tu aurais pu simplement le le dire "

"J'avais, je sais pas, j'avais peur je pense. Je veux dire quand on s'est marié on a jamais vraiment parler du future et pour combien de temps on resterait ensemble, c'était seulement pour la promotion. Et quand je suis tombé amoureuse de toi … je me disais que tu ne ressentais surement pas la même chose et que tu voudrais divorcer."

" Ça aurait été vraiment stupide non ? Divorcer parce que ma femme m'aime ?"

Quinn haussa des épaules. " Tu n'as jamais laissé paraître que tu pouvais ressentir quelque chose, pour moi, plus fort que de … _l'excitation_," dit elle , ses mains voyageant vers la poitrine de Santana, touchant ses seins par dessus le vêtement.

Santana rigola, " Eh bien, je suis toujours aussi vite émoustillée quand tu es dans le coin, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, du moins pas dans mes règles."

Après avoir laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement et de bonheur, Quinn glissa de Santana et se pelotonna contre elle. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et apprécia la sensation de chaleur autour d'elle, venant du corps de Santana et de leurs nouveaux sentiments exprimés a voix haute.

" Si nos nous-lycéennes pouvaient nous voir maintenant, elles nous tueraient … ou elles se suicideraient," remarqua Quinn amusée, un moment après.

"Ma moi-lycéenne aurait complètement attendu pour nous regarder faire l'amour."

"Tu es tellement narcissique."

"Uh-uh, Quelqu'un est entrain de sortir les grand mots là, mais sérieusement on est bonne toutes les deux, ta toi-lycéenne devrait vraiment resté dans le coin pour voir ça."

" Tu es bête."

"Et pourtant tu es totalement amoureuse de moi."

"Faut croire que c'est moi qui est stupide."

" Je ne peux que être d'accord," dit Santana avec un sourire narquois, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Quinn avant que la blonde puisse la frappé pour avoir été impertinente.

" Qu'est ce que tu lis ?" demanda Quinn après un autre silence agréable.

Soulevant le livre pour montré la couverture à sa femme, Santana répondit, "_Monsieur Ibrahim et les fleurs du Coran_."

" Lis le moi."

"C'est en français … et tu ne parle pas français."

Cette fois, ce fut Quinn qui roula des yeux. " J'étais au courant merci, mais j'aime écouter ta voix" dit elle, alors qu'une de ses mains était passé sous le pull pour caresser sa peau douce.

"Mon Dieu, tu commence déjà à être toute niaise," déclara Santana, en grimaçant.

" T'entendre parler Français m'excite complètement aussi," murmura Quinn en plaçant une série de baisers le long du cou de sa femme, adorant que la Latina sente toujours le café.

"Eh bien, dis comme ça …" dit Santana rapidement et ouvra son livre pour reprendre sa lecture. _"Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans le hall du Grand Hôtel de Cabourg, ça a été plus fort que moi : je me suis mis à pleurer. J'ai pleuré pendant deux heures, trois heures, je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon souffle."_

Alors que Santana continuait de lire, Quinn poussa son pull plus haut sur son corps ( ricanant quand elle réaliza que sa femme ne portait rien en dessous). Ses mains continuant de tracer leurs chemins sur les cotes de la Latina, pendant qu'elle plaça de tendre baiser sur sa peau.

"_Monsieur Ibrahim me regardait pleurer. Il attendait patiemment que je parle. Enfin, j'ai fini par articuler :  
>- C'est trop beau, ici, monsieur Ibrahim, c'est beaucoup trop beau. Ce n'est pas pour moi. Je ne mérite pas ça. Monsieur Ibrahim a souri."<em>

Quinn s'assit sur les hanches de Santana une nouvelle fois et commença à déboutonner sa propre chemise, ce qui pour une fois fit son amoureuse ( son amoureuse enfin ! ) se taire.

" Continue de lire," ordonna t'elle, sachant que Santana aimait bien être dominé de temps en temps.

_"- La beauté, Momo, elle est partout. Où que tu tournes les yeux-"_

Le bout de ses doigts taquinèrent le cou de Santana et ses pousses passèrent autour de ses tétons durs, faisant prendre à sa femme, une inspiration rauque et profonde.

Quand le soutien gorge en dentelle de Quinn devint visible et que sa chemise se retrouva par terre sans bruit, Santana eu de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur le texte.

Et quand le blonde commença à se toucher Santana ne put se retenir et lâcha son livre pour se redresser et embrasser sa femme.

Pas besoin de dire que pour le reste de la nuit Quinn baigna dans l'amour et le désir de Santana, se sentant comme si elle était finalement à la maison.

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS-<strong>

Q- Est ce que ça veut dire que tu vas commencer a mettre la bague ?

S- Je continuerais à la porter autour de mon cou oui.

Q- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas la mettre à ton doigt ?

S- C'est juste que … c'est pas moi. Je t'avais prévenu quand j'ai dit oui à ta proposition.

Q- Je sais, mais à l'époque tu n'étais pas amoureuse de moi.

S- Oui mais quand même. Je la porterais pour des occasions spéciale mais sinon je la garderais en collier … près de mon cœur.

Q- D'accord.

S- Tu ne veux pas, genre qu'on est une autre cérémonie maintenant, hein ?

Q- Non, ne t'inquiète pas je ne veux pas de second mariage.

S- Cool, Parce que je n'aime _vraiment_ pas les mariages.

Q- Je ne t'ai pas dit que ma mère se remariait cet été ?

S- Tu rigoles pas vrais ? Bah, j'irais pas de toute façon. Ta mère est une connasse.

Q- Si tu viendras, tu souriras toute la journée et tu ne dirais pas de choses méchantes et tu porteras même la stupide robe verte-citron qu'elle a choisi pour toi.

S- …

Q- Et est ce que tu sais pourquoi tu feras tout ça ?

S- Parce que je t'aime ?

Q- …

S- !

S- Est ce que tu vas être toute fi-fille et fleur bleue avec moi maintenant qu'on s'est dit qu'on s'aimait ? Parce que genre, j'aime bien nos plaisanteries et tu sais que je ne suis pas trop dans ces conneries de romantisme.

Q- Donc tu ne m'offriras jamais des fleurs ou des chocolats ?

S- Non , à moins que j'ai loupé ton anniversaire ou alors une fête et que j'ai besoin de quelque chose d'incroyablement naze et pourris et nian-nian pour me rattraper.

Q- Ca relève du miracle que j'ai pu un jour, tomber amoureuse de toi.

Santana ricana sauvagement, ce qui fit sauter le cœur e Quinn ( elle était si pathétique.)

S- Non, c'est parce que je suis spéciale … et putain de bonne… et une déesse au lit …

Q- …

S- … Rappel moi, c'est quand ton anniversaire déjà ?

Q- …

S- **AÏE !**

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive à traduire plus vite ! ;)<br>**


	6. There are colors in the air

**Je suis tellement désolé du retard, mais avec la fin de l'année scolaire, et tout ce qui s'ensuit je n'ai pas eu le temps de me consacrer à ça. Mais me voilà en vacance, et je compte bien publier cette histoire plus souvent. Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewer ou ajouter cette histoire dans leur favoris ou leur alerte ! ça fait réellement plaisir de voir que je ne travaille pas pour rien ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>There are colors in the air<strong>

"Ah, la voilà, plus souriante que jamais," dit Tina avec un ricanement quand elle vit Santana arriver vers le bureau de Quinn, une mine toujours aussi renfrogné sur son jolie visage. " Tu sais, je me demande comment elle a pu un jour être pom pom girl, je veux dire Santana est probablement la personne la moins encourageante que j'ai jamais rencontré."

"Ouais c'est vrais, mais elle peut faire des trucs avec son corps … Tu n'imagines même pas," dit Quinn rêveuse.

"Ok, Je ne veux même pas savoir- Juste … Non je ne veux pas savoir! Je t'en supplie épargne moi des détails."

Lançant un clin d'œil à la secrétaire de Quinn, Santana rentra finalement dans le bureau ( avec 20 minutes de retard ) et ferma la porte derrière elle. " coucou vous deux, désolé je suis en retard, mais j'ai été retenu au magasin, et ça m'a pris des heures pour venir," expliqua la Latina alors qu'elle retirait son manteau, son bonnet et ses gants pour le vélo, exposant le T-shirt marron de son magasin ( avec une graine de café qui sourie dessus – Ce que Tina trouvait hilarant ) et un jean noir. " Tu as pris Indien?"

Quinn acquiesça pour affirmer. "C'est Tina qui régale."

" C'est hautement suspicieux ça," dit Santana pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à coté de sa femme sur la canapé en cuir noir, " Elle ne paye jamais le repas à pars si elle veut quelque chose."

"Tu me fais passé pour une profiteuse."

"Oh, je te blâme pas, je fais payer Quinn pour quasiment tout aussi," dit la Latina, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la blonde. "Bonjour au faite," continua Santana et l'embrassant pour faire disparaître ses sourcils froncés.

"Mon Dieu, tes lèvres sont gelées."

Si il y avait une chose qui pouvait distraire Quinn facilement, c'était bien les lèvres de Santana.

"Beurk! Vous ne pouvez pas attendre que j'ai finis de manger avant de commencer à vous bécoter s'il vous plait ?" demanda Tina en leur jetant une serviette. "Vous êtes pire que les adolescents avec qui je travail"

"Bref," dit Santana avec un sourire en enlevant la serviette de la tête de Quinn. " Donc, Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

Les deux la regardèrent impatiemment et Tina se dit que tourner autour du poteau ne marcherait pas de toute façon. "Bien. Vous vous rappelez du mec dont je vous ai parler ? Celui qui donnes des cours de guitare au centre ou je travail des fois ? "

Santana ne se rappelait pas mais elle hocha quand même la tête en même temps que sa femme , c'était son coté gentil.

" Eh bien, on est aller à un autre rendez vous la semaine dernière et il m'a demander si je voulais aller camper avec lui. Il connaît de super bon coins dans le Vermont, et il l'a dit qu'on pourrait aller pêcher et faire feux de bois hyper-romantique," ( C'est à ce moment là que Santana comprit comment tout ça allait se finir.) " et j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de y aller, mais je ne suis pas sur de vouloir y aller seule avec lui. Il a dit que ça le dérangeait pas si j'amenais d'autre amis, alors j'ai pensé que peut être vous voudriez bien vous joindre à nous …?"

"Non," dit Santana, espérant qu'elle pourrait se sortir de cette situation, si elle agissait assez rapidement, " Je suis Santana Lopez, je ne _fais pas _de Camping."

Il semblait que son plan pouvait marcher étant donner que Quinn n'était pas vraiment une adepte du camping non plus, et elle était sur que sa femme s'apprêtait a décliner quand Tina recommença à parler.

"Quinnie, s'il te plait ? je veux dire, si ça se trouve c'est un tueur en série et tu ne veux pas vraiment que j'y aille seule avec lui, pas vrais?"

" Donc tu veux qu'on vienne comme ça tu n'auras pas à mourir toute seule ? Merci beaucoup," dit Santana, espérant vraiment, mais vraiment, que Quinn ne tomberait pas dans le piège de Tina.

" S'il te plait, c'est qu'un _seul_ weekend, je t'en supplie."

Dans un mouvement lent, Quinn tourna sa tête pour regarder sa femme. " ça pourrait être marrant, tu crois pas ? Et un feux de camp ça à vraiment l'air romantique."

" Alors allez y toutes les deux avec lui."

"_San_."

"D'accord," dit la Latina après une longue pause. " Je déteste quand tu utilise ta voix d'épouse. Et si ça craint, vous ne direz pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenu."

"Tu ne nous a pas prévenu. " remarqua Tina avec malice.

"Considère le comme fait maintenant." Répliqua Santana et se tourna vers sa femme. " Et toi : je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre une seule fois quand on y sera compris ? Un gros mot et on retourne à la maison."

"Bien sûr, cookie," dit Quinn, déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la Latina.

Pour une fois, ce fut Tina qui roula des yeux.

* * *

><p>" Ils sont en retard," remarqua Santana dans la voiture alors qu'elle était assise à coté de Quinn, attendant que Tina et son rendez vous se montre enfin pour aller dans le Vermont. ( Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle allait camper dans la savane durant les prochaines quarante huit heures.)<p>

" D'à peine une minute," répliqua la blonde après avoir vérifier l'heure. " Et c'est pas comme si tu mourrais d'envie d'aller là bas, alors arrête de râler."

C'était trois heures passé ce vendredi après midi et elles s'étaient garées devant l'immeuble de Tina et attendaient leur compagnons de camping. Santana avait passé la moitié de leur pause déjeuné à essayer de s'échapper du voyage ( le reste de leur pause elles avaient fait l'amour ), mais en vain.

Alors que Quinn tapotait des doigts sur le volant, Santana regarda à travers la fenêtre, fixant la porte d'entrée tel un faucon. Elle détestait attendre, et encore plus, quand elle était tout sauf contente de la chose qu'elle attendait.

"Tu es jolie d'ailleurs," dit la Latina après un moment de silence.

Sa femme portait une chemise à carreaux ouverte sur un t-shirt blanc ordinaire et un jean, ce qui contrastait avec le tailleur qu'elle portait habituellement pour son travail.

"En faite tu es vraiment sexy là," se corrigea Santana, " Ca t'embête si je passe ma main dans ta culotte ?"

Surprise par la question Quinn rigola, de bonne humeur. " C'est ce que tu as fait, i peine deux heures," dit elle.

Santana haussa les épaules, " donc ?"

Repoussant la main de la Latina de son entrejambe et à la place entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble, Quinn se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Santana. " Attend au moins jusqu'à ce soir."

" Si se tenir la main et tout ce que je vais avoir là, Je veux au moins un vrais baiser."

" Ca devra attendre aussi, " répliqua Quinn en mentionnant d'un coup d'œil la porte d'entrée de où Tina et son copain venait de sortir. " N'oublie pas d'être gentille, ok?"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me rappeler d'être gentille à chaque fois qu'on rentre quelqu'un de nouveau."

" Bien sur que si ."

"N'importe quoi."

Après que les présentations ai été faites ( le mec s'appelait Roger ) Quinn démarra la voiture et ils partirent pour le Vermont où un weekend de Camping dément les attendaient.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VENDREDI<strong>_

"Le site du camping est seulement à cinq kilomètres d'ici." Leur dit Roger après qu'ils aient déchargé la voiture. " On devrait y arriver juste avant qu'il fasse nuit." Continua t'il excité. Tina se tenait à coté de lui, souriant largement.

" Merveilleux !" s'exclama Santana aussi sarcastique qu'il était humainement possible alors qu'elle aidait Quinn à enfiler le sac à dos qui contenait toutes leurs affaires.

"Pff, Pourquoi est ce que c'est aussi lourd?" demanda la blonde, sur le point de tombée en arrière.

" J'ai pris tout ce que Tina m'a dit d'emmener," répondit Santana, attrapant leur sac de couchage puis ferma le coffre.

Quinn ouvrit les yeux grands. "Tu vas porter que ça?"

"Oui, ça et la responsabilité," ricana sa femme, en fermant sa très chère veste d'extérieur. ( elle avait harceler Quinn de l'acheter pour elle).

"Bon, eh bien allons y alors !" dit Tina joyeusement avant que ses deux amies n'ai l'occasion de se battre.

Apres avoir embrassé chastement sa femme, Santana commença à suivre Roger le long du chemin qui les mèneraient jusqu'au campement et après avoir réciter une rapide prière, Quinn les rejoignit.

Pas même cinq minutes dans la forêt que Quinn se prit une racine dans le pied et marche en plein ans une flaque.

"Parfait, juste parfait." Marmonna t'elle avec colère et se dépêcha de se relever.

"Tout va bien bébé?" demanda Santana et Quinn afficha un sourire sur ses lèvres et hocha de la tête, comme si elle allait admettre devant sa femme qu'elle détestait déjà ce putain de voyage.

"Parfait, tout est parfait."

Pendant un moment, Santana regarda sa femme sceptiquement, puis haussa des épaules et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

* * *

><p>"C'est moi ou il fait putain de froid aujourd'hui ?" demanda Santana une heure plus tard. "mes membres sont putain de gelés."<p>

Quinn prit l'une de ses mains froides dans la sienne." Non ce n'est pas toi, j'ai aussi froid. Tu n'as pas pris de gants ?"

" Si, mais ils sont genre, tout au fond du sac à dos," répondit la Latina . " Heureusement que j'ai décidé de mettre des sous vêtements aujourd'hui, sinon mes meilleures parties se serait transformer en cube de glace."

Marchant seulement quelques mètres devant elles Roger se retourna, oubliant momentanément sa conversation avec Tina, et lui lança un regard étrange.

"Tu as un problème Roger Le Ranger?" lâcha Santana, le blâmant complètement pour l'entière situation.

"San," grommela Quinn, " soit gentille."

Santana passa les dix minutes suivantes à lancer des regards de mort dans la direction de Roger, espérant qu'il pourrait peut être entré en combustion spontanée ou simplement prendre feu (ce qui au moins les réchaufferaient).

* * *

><p>"Allo maman … non, Quinn et moi on est dans le Vermont …On campe," Santana se tourna vers sa femme en mettant la main sur son téléphone. " ma mère rigole."<p>

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi. Admettre l'idée que Santana et elle allait camper était plutôt drôle et personne ne le savait mieux que la mère de Santana.

La Latina roula des yeux, " Elle est toujours entrain de rire." Informa t'elle à Quinn quelques minutes plus tard avant de retourner son attention sur sa conversation téléphonique avec sa mère. "Maman, est ce qu'il y à une réel raison que tu ai appelé ? A pars pour te moquer de ma femme et moi ?"

* * *

><p>"AAAAAHhaaahhhhh! ARAIGNEE ! ON MON DIEU ! UNE ENORME <strong>ARAIGNEE<strong> !"

"Santana, C'est juste une feuille," dit calmement Roger, retirant une feuille de la tête de Quinn alors que les deux jeunes femmes continuait à sauter frénétiquement dans tout les sens.

"Une feuille qui ressemble à une putain d'araignée," grogna Santana en aidant sa femme à arranger ses cheveux.

La blonde la frappa dans le bras une seconde après. " Tu as failli me faire faire un arret cardiaque !"

" Je suis désolé ! Comment je suis censé faire la différence entre une araignée et une feuille ? J'ai passé tout mes cours de biologie à envoyer des SMS cochons à Puck ou à sécher avec Britt. "

"Ok, Ca c'est quelque chose que je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de savoir," dit Tina en secouant la tête avant de marcher plus loin devant elle.

"Ouais, moi non plus," approuva Quinn un peu mécontente ( sa jalousie faisant apparaître le bout de son nez) et suivit sa meilleure amie.

"Oh aller ! C'était il y a des années et tu le savais déjà !" cria Santana à sa femme, sa voix résonnant dans la foret. " Pourquoi est ce que tu me regarde comme ça?" s'écria t'elle alors contre Roger qui était toujours à coté d'elle.

Avec un soupir et un roulement d'œil elle couru après sa femme, laissant Roger seul, se demandant à lui même pourquoi il avait pensé qu'aller faire du camping avec trois femmes pourrait être une bonne idée.

* * *

><p>"On ne mangera seulement ce que la nature nous offrira, donc ça dépend de ce qu'on trouvera, " expliqua Roger avec un sourire éclatant après que Quinn lui ai demander ce qu'ils allaient manger pour le diner un peu plus tard.<p>

Santana voulu le frapper.

" Il me reste un sachet de skittle dans ma veste et toi ?" demanda t'elle à sa femme. Santana savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du faire confiance à Tina quand elle lui avait dit que Roger s'occuperait de la nourriture.

" Trois bars de chocolat, une canette de Mountain Dew et une bouteille de vin dans le sac à dos," répliqua Quinn rapidement

"Au moins on pourra se bourrer la gueule, enfin … seulement un d'entre nous."

" Qui à dit que j'allais partager avec toi ? Après tout, c'est moi qui ai porté toutes les affaires dans la foret."

Santana la regarda avec horreur, " Tu as pas le droit de faire ça !"

" Qui à dit que je ne pouvais pas?"

"_Toi_! Tu disais toujours ´_Partage tous avec les gens que tu aimes_ ´ quand je ne voulais pas te donner de mes chocolats belges !"

"Eh bien là c'est différent."

"Conasse!"

"Cookie en colère !," Quinn s'écria à son tour.

" Je déteste quand tu fais des variantes de ce stupide surnom!"

La blonde haussa des épaules. , " du moment que c'est dans le contexte ."

* * *

><p>Quand ils arrivèrent finalement au campement, ils installèrent les tentes en vitesse, chose à laquelle Quinn s'était révélée être très bonne, et ils partirent à la recherche de bois pour le feu. ( une tâche que Santana avait été impatiente de réaliser, mourant d'envie d'avoir un peu plus chaud.)<p>

Après avoir regarder pendant cinq minutes Roger frotter deux bouts de bois ensemble pour allumer le feu, la Latina en eu finalement assez et sortit un briquet de sa poche pour bruler le bois.

"Oh, c'est pas drôle …," remarqua Roger déçu.

"Bouhou ,"

"Très efficace cookie," dit Quinn en donnant un petit baiser à sa femme.

" Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, merci beaucoup," répliqua la Latina fièrement, essayant de se rapprocher encore plus de sa femme pour voler un peu de sa chaleur.

* * *

><p>Vu que Roger avait prévu qu'ils aillent pêché le lendemain, avec une randonnée de 20 kilomètres, ils allèrent tous au lit tôt ( après un dîner très insatisfaisant, Quinn et Santana durent partager une des barres de chocolat pour enlever le gout du truc infâme qu'avait cuisiner Roger de leurs bouches )<p>

"Ca doit être de loin la chose la plus horrible que tu m'as fait faire tu sais ça ?" se plaignit Santana alors qu'elle enfilant un jogging pour aller dormir.

Quinn la regarda, amusée. " Pire que le mariage de Rachel ?"

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais OUI ! Pire que ça."

"eh bien, c'est seulement l'histoire de deux jours, tu survivras,"

"Ouais. Tu m'en dois une bonne pour ce petit voyage en enfer." Dit la latina avant de s'allonger dans son sac de couchage. .

" Pourquoi est ce que c'est toi qui dort sur le matelas ?" demanda Quinn quand elle vit Santana s'installer.

"Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai mis dans le sac, et qui ai soufflé dedans."

" Et je l'ai porté de la voiture jusqu'ici, je veux aussi dormir dessus !"

"C'est dommage parce qu'il est assez grand que pour une de nous."

Avant que Santana ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive Quinn avait pris sa place sur le matelas et l'avait éjecté sur le sol dur de la foret.

"Eh pouffiasse! Dégage!"

"Vas y, essaye!"

Après s'être battu pendant un moment, Santana s'extirpa de son sac de couchage, ouvrit celui de Quinn et se glissa dedans, utilisant le sien comme une deuxième couverture pour recouvrir son dos.

"Ca va mieux maintenant?"

"Oui, merci de demander."

"On peut dormir maintenant ?" demanda Quinn.

Santana attrapa son bonnet, se lova contre sa femme un peu plus puis attendit un moment.

"Oui, maintenant c'est bon."

Pas même deux minutes après, elles entendirent Tina et Roger dans l'autre tente rigoler, suivit de plusieurs soupirs puis le silence et pour finir un léger gémissement.

"Ok," commença Santana, " C'est officiel : on est vraiment en enfer."

Quinn ricana, mais essaya d'ignorer les sons qui venait de l'autre coté du campement. " Ne soit pas si prude."

"Ca me fou la gerbe. Ta meilleure amie baise le Ranger."

"Essaye juste de dormir," conseilla Quinn, et plaça un baiser sur la tempe de Santana. " Tu sens bon," ajouta la bonde avec absence après un moment et pris une profonde inspiration.

Santana toussa, " Eh bien, profite pendant que ça dure, parce que sans douche dans un périmètre de 12 kilomètres, je sentirai comme un chien dimanche."

* * *

><p><em><strong>SAMEDI<strong>_

Le lendemain matin, elles furent réveillées par une joyeuse Tina qui « frappa » à leur tente, faisant tomber des gouttes de transpiration sur ses deux amies.

"Argh, C'est dégeulasse," grogna Santana en cachant son visage dans le cou de Quinn.

" Allez, debout vous deux, il est déjà huit heure!" les appela Roger de l'autre bout du campement.

Santana grogna encore.

Ça leur pris un moment, mais à huit heure et quart Quinn et Santana réussirent à s'extirper de leur tente. Alors que Quinn ne semblait être qu'un peu fatiguée, concentrée à s'attacher les cheveux, Santana avait l'air de quelqu'un qui s'était battu toute la nuit. Elle regroupa ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné, regardant Tina et la défiant d'oser dire quelque chose. L'autre femme ne fit que ricaner.

"Bonjour Santana," la gratifia Roger avec un sourire éclatant.

La Latina voulu le frapper encore une fois. "Va te faire foutre, lutin des bois."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'es même assuré d'avoir ton café en plein milieu de nul part dans la savane," dit Quinn quelques minutes plus tard quand elle vit Santana assise à coté du feu, occupée a faire bouillir de l'eau et le petit pot de Café moulu Français sur le sol à coté d'elle.

"Eh bien, il faut avoir des priorités; je peux peut être survivre sans salle de bain pendant deux jours, mais pas sans mon café.."

"Donc, le café est ta priorité ?"

"Oui, le café et toi c'est pour ça que je m'assure toujours que les lacets de Tina soient défaits, comme ça toi et moi avons un avantage au cas où un ours ou je ne sais quel autre animal décide de nous pourchasser," expliqua calmement Santana.

" Tu quoi?" Remarquant que ses lacets étaient effectivement défait, Tina donna à un regard mauvais à Santana, que la Latina ignora bien sûr, puis se pencha pour les attacher.

"Donc, je suis ta priorité?"

" Toi et un acces permanent à du café frais, oui."

"C'est plutôt mignon," décida Quinn après un moment.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux? J'essaye," sourit Santana. " Tu veux du café aussi ?"

"Seigneur, vous êtes ridicules, vraiment ridicules," dit Tina

"Ok, pas de café pour l'Asiatique alors."

"Quoi-mais POURQUOI? Je veux du café aussi!"

* * *

><p>"C'est super chiant," murmura Santana à Quinn alors qu'elles attendaient qu'un poisson morde à la ligne. " Je veux dire ça ne m'aide pas du tout à me relaxer, c'est plutôt le contraire en faite, ça m'agace tellement."<p>

Après avoir marcher à travers la foret pendant trois heures, ils s'étaient enfin installer au bord d'un lac pour se trouver le repas du soir. Et l'idée de _vrais_ nourriture était la seul raison qui poussait Santana à adresser encore la parole à Roger au lieu de creuser un trou pour y enterrer son corps.

" Tu es juste trop impatiente, c'est comme pour le golf."

"Parce que le golf et la pèche sont pour les gens laid et _vieux, _et je suis jeune et bonne, tu vois ou est le problème ?"

"Ouais, en faite t'es toujours un bébé à l'intérieur," lança Quinn.

" Un bébé qui aimes les seins, exactement."

Au lieu de répondre Quinn pris une photo, ( Santana fit une grimace ) et laissa sa femme pour aller parler avec Tina.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard Roger avait réussi à attraper deux poissons et avait échanger de place avec Santana, la Latina se trouvait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, emmitouflé dans une espèce de salopette imperméable de pêche. ( Quinn eu la décence d'arrêter de rire après cinq bonnes minutes.)<p>

Un soudain bruit d'éclaboussure informa la blonde et les deux autres que Santana s'était débrouiller pour tomber dans l'eau. Ils la virent émerger pour de l'air une seconde après, toussant, crachant et jurant comme un marin, et tremblant jusqu'aux os.

"Oh, non" s'exclama Tina, terrorisé. " Elle va tuer l'un d'entre nous, non ?"

Ayant l'air d'être en effet dans l'humeur de tuer quelqu'un Santana sortit de l'eau, frissonnant comme une folle.

" Tu sais, tu ne sentais pas aussi mauvais que ça," remarqua Quinn amusée alors que Santana commençait à retirer ses vêtements trempés, " mais j'apprécie le geste."

" Pourquoi vous allez pas tous vous faire foutre ? " lâcha la Latina avec colère. " Et putain, pourquoi tu m'aides pas enlever ces fringues ?"

"Avec plaisir."

Après quelques difficultés, ils réussirent à déshabiller Santana et Quinn enleva rapidement son sweet shirt pour le donner à Santana, dont les lèvres devenaient de plus en plus bleu.

" Comment tu fais pour garder des abdos comme ça ?" demanda Tina avec absence, les yeux rivés sur son amie a moitié nue.

Voulant ricaner, mais toussant a cause du froid, Santana répliqua, " Enormément de super bon sexe lesbien ajouté a un boulot stressant et une femme relou. "

Quinn roula seulement des yeux alors qu'elle aidait sa femme à enfiler le sweet-shirt chaud par dessus sa tête

"Merci, bébé" dit Santana avant d'éternuer plusieurs fois à la suite.

Quinn la serra dans ses bras, essayant tant bien que mal de réchauffer sa femme. " Je pense que ca serait mieux qu'on rentre au campement," dit elle. " Il faut qu'elle sorte de son jean. "

* * *

><p>Après que Santana ai enfilé des vêtements secs, mais toujours aussi tremblante et reniflante, ils s'installèrent tous autour du feu et décidèrent de manger le repas plus tôt.<p>

Alors que Tina semblait bien trop heureuse d'aider Roger à écailler le poisson , Santana et Quinn avaient opté de rester plus loin, les deux ne sentant pas le besoin d'assister à ça, et encore moins d'y participer. Laissant les deux autres seuls et s'éloignant avec regret du feu, Santana partit à la recherche de sa femme, qui n'était pas encore revenu de son ' passage au toilette'.

Elle la trouva se cachant derrière un arbre..

Fumant une cigarette.

"Tss tss tss, qu'est ce que tu es entrain de faire la ? " demanda Santana en croisant les bras

Dans la surprise Quinn jeta au loin sa cigarette, qui _bien sur _alluma un petit carré d'herbe qui commença a prendre feu, qu'elles éteignirent rapidement toutes les deux.

" Toute cette nature, là, ça me rend nerveuse," admit Quinn un moment après, en s'adossant contre l'arbre.

Santana ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. " Non tu déconnes ! Comment tu crois que je me sens la ? Je suis tombé dans un putain de lac et j'ai déjà du pisser trois fois devant une famille d'écureuil."

"Oh, je les ai vu aussi," remarqua Quinn amusé." Le plus petit était plutôt choux. "

" Ca reste quand même une expérience horrible. Je veux dire, j'aurais adorer cet endroit si on pouvait dormir dans un lit, dans une jolie petite maison avec une cuisine et un frigo rempli de bonne chose ou au moins de pizza surgelé et une salle de bain, mais une tente et sans toilette ? je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de merde."

" Je déteste aussi, mais tu sais, je suis heureuse de devoir détester ce truc avec toi," dit Quinn timidement en jouant avec le haut du pantalon de Santana.

" Ouais, moi aussi," répondu la Latina en se rapprochant de sa femme. " Tu sais, j'ai toujours un peu froid," dit elle, regardant la blonde avec envie.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire quelque chose de plus, pour que Quinn la comprenne parfaitement et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser, et sourie avec amusement quand Santana laisse échapper un soupir de contentement. Se bécoter contre un arbre en plein milieu de nul part rendait Quinn particulièrement émoustillée et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

" Ca me donne l'impression d'être revenu au lycée." Remarqua la blonde une fois que leur lèvres furent séparés.

" Mais au lycée tu n'en pinçait pas pour moi."

"Tout les autres oui."

"Mais tu n'es pas tout les autres," murmura Santana, embrassant le cou de sa femme. " Tu as toujours été spécial pour moi," clarifia t'elle. " Je t'aime."

Pendant une seconde le souffle de Quinn resta coincé dans sa gorge. Parce que même si elles avaient défini leur sentiments quelques mois auparavant, Santana ne disait pas ces trois mots souvent.

* * *

><p>Santana (naturellement) roula des yeux quand Roger sortit sa guitare après le diner. Elle avait espérer qu'il les épargnerait de cette expérience mais apparemment il voulait pousser le romantisme du feu de camp au maximum et impressionner Tina encore plus.<p>

Alors elle essaya de l'ignorer lui et son jeux de guitare plutôt décent mais objectivement son chant vraiment mauvais et se lima les ongles avec l'aide du couteau suisse qu'elle avait apporté ( c'était sur la liste que Tina lui avait envoyé et Santana se dit que c'était à ça que ça servait).

Mais ni son chant ni son limage d'ongle arrivait à la distraire de sa faim. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir eu aussi faim dans toute sa vie, pourtant au lycée elle était une des seules à suivre à la lettre le régime absurde du Coach Sylvester.

Ca n'aurait pas été si horrible, si Quinn ne lui avait pas dit que c'était inapproprié de se bécoter alors qu' elles n'étaient pas seules, ce qui laissa Santana assise à coté d'elle, sans pouvoir la touché ( du moins pas de manière inapproprié ) observant Tina se liquéfier devant ce mec totalement nase.

C'était l'enfer.

"Beurk, je vais vomir tellement que c'est cliché" murmura Santana à Quinn quand il commença à jouer une nouvelle chanson. " Mais là encore, si je gerbe j'aurais encore plus faim et vu qu'on ne peut manger seulement ce que _la nature nous prodigue, _je vais me retenir de vomir parce que je ne veux pas crever la dalle au milieu de nulle part dans cette putain de campagne qu'est le Vermont … Non je retire le putain de Vermont, parce que c'est plutôt sympa ici si tu ne campe pas." expliqua t'elle et sa femme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. " On peut ouvrir le vin maintenant ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'alcool dans mon organisme" continua Santana une fois qu'elle découvrit le tire bouchon sur son couteau.

"D'accord," accepta Quinn . " je vais nous chercher des verres."

"Non merci, je boirais à la bouteille."

" Et nous alors ?"

Santana la regarda sans aucune expression. " je ne partagerais avec aucun de vous," dit elle, en prenant la bouteille des mains de Quinn.

"Oh si, tu vas le faire, parce que premièrement je veux du vin aussi et deuxièmement ça serait impoli de ne pas partager avec nos amis," siffla la blonde.

Se débattant avec la bouteille, cela pris une minute à Santana avant de répondre. "Ok, premièrement : je m'en fou et deuxièmement : je m'en fou."

"_Santana_," dit Quinn menaçante. " on va pas se disputer devant nos amis d'accord? "

" On ne se dispute pas, je relates juste des faits."

"Santana soit tu partages avec nous soit … "

"Soit quoi ?"

Quinn réfléchit pendant une minute et choisit une approche différente. " Ok et ça alors : si tu partages avec nous, j'appelle ma mère et je lui demande de t'envoyer des gressins de Breadstix via le courrier express de nuit."

La Latina la regarda avec suspicion " Sans blagues ?"

Quinn secoua la tête. " Sans blagues."

Avec effort Santana ouvrit finalement la bouteille et en prit une bonne gorgée. "ça marche," dit elle en tendant le vin à Quinn.

"C'est toujours agréable de faire affaire avec vous," commenta Quinn et remplit un verre pour chacun d'eux.

Santana ricana et se glissa plus près de sa femme. "Ouais, j'aime bien faire des _**affaires**_avec vous aussi " ronronna t'elle, et embrassa doucement le cou de la blonde. La mini dispute déjà oublier Quinn se laissa aller dans les bras de sa femme et soupira de plaisir; un feux de camps romantique, un peu de vin, et le nez de Santana dans son cou, Ca ressemblait beaucoup à la perfection.

Sans savoir que Roger et Tina les regardaient de l'autre coté du feu.

" Elles sont choux toutes les deux," déclara Roger avec un doux sourire et Tina acquiesça avec contentement, heureuse qu'il n'ai pas dit bonnes, ou sexy, ou bandantes comme tout les autres mecs à qui elle avait fait passer le _test-Quinn-Santana._ " En faite c'est ce que je veux, une histoire d'amour honnête avec toutes les petites disputes et tout ce qui va avec," expliqua t'il en souriant à Tina.

* * *

><p>"Tu sais, je voudrais vraiment faire l'amour avec toi, mais il fait tellemeeeeeent froid, " dit Santana, quand elles furent toutes les deux dans leur chaleureuse ( mais ridiculement petite) alors qu'on voyait de la vapeur sortir de sa bouche.<p>

"C'est pas grave cookie, on est pas obligé," répliqua Quinn qui baya juste après, tout cet air pur et le fait d'avoir passé toute la journée dans la nature l'avait complètement épuisée.

Leurs sac de couchages étaient aussi proche que possible, et elle tenaient à deux sur le matelas gonflable.

"Mais on fait toujours l'amour le Samedi," argumenta Santana en réajustant sa position.

"San, on fait l'amour tout les jours,"

"Justement. Dieu merci, on a eu un petit coup rapide hier au déjeuner, autrement je serais sur le point d'exploser."

Quinn sourit et s'appuya sur son coude pour embrasser sa femme, " je t'aime … camping cookie."

Ignorant le camping cookie commentaire, mais appréciant le baiser, Santana murmura contre les lèvres de Quinn, " Tu serais d'accord de me dire des trucs sales ? Comme ça je pourrais me faire du bien sans avoir froid?"

"T'es sérieuse ?" Quand Quinn se recula de sa femme, elle failli tomber du matelas.

"Um… peut-être?"

Santana essaya de paraître innocente, mais ses joues rouges furent tout ce que Queen avait besoin de savoir.

" Ou est ta main la tout de suite ?"

"Um…"

"Mon dieu, attend juste demain ! J'aurais la tête entre tes jambes dès qu'on sera arriver à la maison."

" Promis?"

"Oui, promis."

"Je t'aime."

Ces trois mots, ( dit pour la seconde fois de la journées, peut être qu'elles devraient aller camper plus souvent) donnèrent plus chaud à Quinn que le sac de couchages et les trois couches de vêtements qu'elle portait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DIMANCHE<strong>_

Au tout début Santana pensa qu'elles étaient entrain de se faire cambrioler ou tuer ou peut être les deux, quand quelqu'un regarda dans leur tente à six heures du matin. Après quelques secondes elle réalisa qu'il devait déjà être Dimanche et que le psychopathe qui lui souriait en l'éclairant avec une lampe torche était Roger. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de vouloir le tuer et de laisser son corps pourrir dans la foret.

" je ne peux pas voir le putain de soleil dehors, j'en conclus donc que c'est encore la nuit donc va te faire foutre et dégage " grogna Santana avec fatigue en essayant de le frapper.

" Si on part maintenant, on pourra voir un magnifique levée de soleil " dit Roger sans bronché.

"Si tu ne me laisses pas putain de seule, tu ne reverras jamais un autre levée de soleil !"

Roger se retourna vers Tina, " est ce qu'elle est toujours comme ça le matin ?"

"Elle est _toujours _comme ça, peu importe l'heure qu'il est," répondit elle, se tenant à une certaine distance de sécurité de la tente. Elle savait par expérience que Santana visait très bien et qu'il y avait une lampe torche à coté d'elle, elle ne voulait donc prendre aucun risque. " Laisse leur juste cinq minutes."

Ecoutant sa petite amie potentiel, Roger se recula d'un pas de la tente et laissa les deux occupantes seules a nouveau.

" Ta bouche à un merveilleux goût," murmura Santana toujours dans le gaz du sommeil, quand Quinn se retira du baiser. ( quatre vingt pour-cent du temps c'était le seul moyen valable d'empêcher Santana de blesser quelqu'un.)

"En faite ma bouche à le goût de chewing-gum airwaves" corrigea Quinn avec un sourire amusé , mais sa femme ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

"Peu importe, juste embrasse moi," répliqua la Latina désintéressée et se cogna le front contre le menton de Quinn quand elle essaya de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, il faisait toujours nuit après tout.

* * *

><p>Comme prévue Quinn et Santana sortirent de la tente quelques minutes plus tard et peu de temps après ils furent en chemin.<p>

"Je connais une blague." dit Santana cinq minutes après qu'ils soient partis. "Qu'est ce qu'une luciole qui a pris du viagra ?"

Roger haussa des épaules; les deux autres l'ignorèrent simplement.

"Un néon !"

Quinn roula des yeux; il était beaucoup trop pour ce genre de blagues stupides.

"J'en ai une autre" recommença la Latina quelques minutes plus tard. " Qu'est-ce qu'un cochon qui rit ?"

La encore personne ne lui répondit mais Santana ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

"Un porc tout gai !"

Elle gloussa toute seule.

"Ok, Cette fois ci, vous n'avez pas à répondre" Santana pris une profonde respiration avant de continuer. " Deux fesses discutent, une fesse dit à une autre fesse : - Pourquoi on devient pas amis ? - Parce qu'entre nous c'est de la merde "

Roger ne put d'empêché de rire pour celle la.

"Ok, ok, encore une. Qu'est-ce qui est invisible et qui sent la banane?"

Un oiseau chanta au loin.

"Un prout de singe !" Santana s'étouffa presque dans son rire.

Quinn souri, pas parce que la blague de sa femme était drôle, mais parce qu'il n' y avait rien de plus mignon qu'une Santana endormie. Elle prit la main de la Latina et la serra un peu.

"Ok, une dernière: Que fais une salade avec un révolver ? "

Cette fois ci Tina lui répondit time, "Elle laitue !"

"Ouais meuf !" répliqua Santana en tapant dans la main se son amie tout en rigolant." Je ne connais plus de blagues," dit elle après, semblant un peu triste.

"On est presque arrivé de toute façon." nota Roger avec un sourire; Il aimait beaucoup plus cette version endormie et affamée de Santana que celle qu'il avait rencontré le vendredi, mais il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne dire ça à aucune des trois filles qui marchaient avec lui.

* * *

><p>"Tu vas devoir payer pour ça, Cohen-Chang," furent les derniers mots que Santana dit à Tina le soir alors qu'elles étaient rentrées en villes et qu'elle venaient de déposer les deux autres. Cette dernière ne fit que l'ignorer et dit au revoir à Quinn avant de suivre Roger dans son immeuble, d'un pas vaillant.<p>

" Dès qu'on arrive à la maison on se déshabille et on prend un bon bain chaud, d'accord?" suggéra Quinn après que les portes arrières aient été fermé. "Et peut être qu'on peut s'arrêter prendre un truc à manger sur le chemin?"

"Oui! Meilleur idée que j'ai entendu depuis le début du weekend," dit Santana en faisant démarrer la voiture.

* * *

><p>"C'était le pire weekend du monde. Promet moi qu'on n'iras plus jamais camper ?" demanda Santana un peu plus tard son dos plaqué contre la porte de l'appartement de Quinn, la poitrine haletante.<p>

La blonde se releva de où elle était agenouillée devant sa femme, et essuya sa bouche et son menton avec le dos de sa main.

" Je te promet," répondit Quinn avec un sourire et embrassa la Latina."Maintenant c'est l'heure du bain !»

"et après on pourra se câliner sur ton lit super confortable?" demanda Santana, ses bras enroulés autour de sa femme, par derrière, alors qu'elles trébuchaient dans le couloir vers la salle de bain.

" Tout ce que tu veux cookie."

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS<strong>

_Dix minutes après qu'ils soient sortis de la voiture le vendredi... _

"Si il pouvait arrêter de siffler! Je veux dire il se prend pour une putain de flûte ou quoi ? Seigneur, ça commence déjà à me rendre folle, si elle veut sérieusement sortir avec lui, on ne fera jamais rien avec eux, tu m'entends ? Je n'irais pas manger au resto avec sifflet Mcflûte, même si il sort avec ta meilleure amie!"

"Essayons déjà de passer le weekend ok ? On s'inquiètera du reste plus tard."

"D'accord," marmonna Santana en tendant sa main pour aider Quinn à passer par dessus un arbre à terre.

_Le même jour…_

A quatre kilomètres dans leur randonné ( Que Santana considérait comme sa punition pour tout ses pêchés) La Latina commença soudainement à saigner du nez et Roger lui tendit une sorte de mousse pour y mettre sous son nez et stopper le saignement.

" ça marche aussi bien qu'un mouchoir ou du coton," expliqua t'il.

La Latina donnait l'impression qu'un de ses vaisseaux sanguins autre que ceux de son nez avait sauter quand il lui sourit.

_Trois jour après qu'elles soient rentrées du Vermont…_

"Je suis putain de malade avec un putain de rhume!" s'écria Santana dans le téléphone quand elle vu que c'était Tina qui appelait. Sa petite crise de nerf se termina avec une quinte de toux et Quinn lui prit le téléphone des mains.

"Salut Tina… Non, elle n'a pas inventer ça. C'est plutôt sérieux en faite, mais j'ai pris le reste de la semaine pour m'occuper d'elle et elle m'a même dit de porter une tenue d'infirmière cochonne"

Alors que son amie continuait de parler, Quinn observait Santana qui était toujours aussi misérable mais qui avait enfin arrêter de tousser. "Je déteste le camping," dit la Latina doucement.

Quinn lui sourit et embrassa son front brulant. " Moi aussi cookie, moi aussi."

La blonde mit Tina sur haut parleur et elles continuèrent à discuter un peu plus sans interruption.

" Dis lui qu'on ne fera plus jamais rien avec elle et Roger," dit Santana, qui avait louper les vingts dernières minutes de la discussion à cause d'une sieste intempestive.

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça," répliqua Tina. " Je ne vais pas sortir avec lui finalement. Il aimait pas le Death Metal tu te rends comptes ? "

Au lieu d'une réponse Tina entendu maudire et des bruits de lutte à l'autre bout de la ligne suivie par une quinte de toux et des bruits de gorges." Mais merci les filles d'avoir fait ça pour moi. "

" Je te rappellerais demain, je dois prend soin de San maintenant " dit Quinn un moment après avant de raccrocher rapidement.

" J'ai manger des putains de **VERS DE TERRE ** et elle ne va même pas revoir ce mec ? Je vais **LA TUER** !"

* * *

><p><strong>Voila Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review a la fin, même une toute toute petite ca me va ! <strong>

**Bonne journée ! **


	7. Queen of my castle

***Protège mon visage des tomates pourries* **

**Tellement désolé pour le retard j'ai eu des vacances chargées surtout pas vraiment la motivation de finir la traduction de ce chapitre dont je ne voyais pas la fin. J'espère que vous êtes toujours là prêts a suivre cette histoire ! **

**Je tiens juste à adresser un petit message à Junkie-Coffee : J'espere que tu n'es pas morte d'impatience à cause de moi ! Je comprendrais si tu décidais de me trouver et de me le faire payer ^^**

**Pour tout les autres : j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! laissez moi des reviews ça me fais toujours super plaisir !**

**# Je reposte juste ce chapitre pour corriger quelques grosses fautes d'inattentions ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Queen of my castle<strong>

**- titre alternatif : **_**Quinn of my castle**_** ;)**

**THE BUILD UP**

"Je veux qu'on emménage ensemble," dit Santana un jour froid de Février pendant le petit déjeuner chez Quinn. Elle était restée deux semaines chez sa femme après que la climatisation ai encore une fois lâchée dans son immeuble, transformant son appartement en une sorte de bloque de glace, ce qui lui fit attraper une horrible grippe pour la troisième fois de l'hiver.

Elles célèbreraient leur deuxième année de mariage dans un peu plus de deux mois, et Santana pensait sérieusement à emménager avec Quinn depuis déjà un moment.

" Donc, tu veux laisser ton appartement et habiter chez moi ? " demanda Quinn un peu excitée. Elle voulait demander à Santana de vivre avec elle depuis leur premier jours de mariage mais n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire.

"Non, je veux qu'on trouve un nouvel appartement ou peut être même une maison ou on emménagerait, quelque chose qui serait à nous" expliqua Santana en prenant une gorgée de son café.

"ok, tout ce que tu veux."

"c'est ce que j'aime entendre" ricana la Latina sauvagement, " et tu sais, c'est ce qui fait de toi une bonne épouse; me donner tout ce que je veux."

"Non, c'est ce qui fait de moi une idiote et c'est ce qui fait couler mon compte en banque."

"Mais en retour tu m'as moi."

"Et c'est censé être un bon échange ?" demanda Quinn avec un sourire malicieux.

"Le meilleur !" l'informa Santana. " Si on finit par acheter une maison en campagne ou trop loin de la ville, on pourrait toujours accepter l'offre de Richard et louer un des appartements de la compagnie" continua t'elle, se rappelant de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui quelques semaines auparavant pendant l'une de ses nombreuses visite de la pause déjeuner au bureau de Quinn.

"D'accord, alors tu veux que je contacte un vrais argent immobilier aujourd'hui ?"

"Bien sur," répliqua Santana avec un sourire et se leva. " tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble plus tard?" demanda t'elle alors qu'elle rangeait leur vaisselle dans la machine à laver.

"J'ai déjà rendez vous avec Tina, mais tu peux nous rejoindre si tu veux."

"Nan, passes du temps avec ta meilleure amie, je resterais au magasin à passer ma pause à mater la nouvelle vendeuse."

Quinn roula seulement des yeux en prenant la dernière gorgée de son café.

"Elle a un très jolie cul" l'informa Santana avec un ricanement, ce dont Quinn n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir.

"J'espère que ce n'est pas la seule raison de pourquoi tu l'as engagé."

"Bien sur que non! Commet ose tu penser que je suis aussi non professionnel ?" s'exclama Santana. " elle a aussi de beaux seins," finit elle en souriant.

"Tu sais, en y réfléchissant bien, je ne suis pas vraiment sur si je veux vivre avec toi en permanence," dit Quinn en fronçant les sourcils.

Malheureusement pour elle, Santana était plutôt au courant de a quel point Quinn souhaitait qu'elles vivent ensemble, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ignorait tout les sous entendus que Quinn avait laissé échapper qu'elle n'avait pas entendu.

"s'il te plaît, tu meurs d'envie de rentrer à la maison tout les soirs, retrouvant un bon repas chaud, ou moi nue sur la table de la cuisine."

Un sourire timide se forma sur les lèvres. " eh bien, c'est vrais que ça _sonne plutôt _bien. "

" donc, est ce qu'on peut avoir un _on-a-decidé-d'amenager-ensemble _vite fait avant d'aller bosser? Il nous reste 20 minutes avant de devoir partir," dit Santana en vérifiant l'heure.

" Wouah, tu donnes des noms a nos activités matinales pour marquer l'occasion?"

Santana haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire.

" Tu deviens de plus en plus chou San, un jour je vais me réveiller à côté d'un ours en peluche."

S'approchant de sa femme, Santana lui ordonna de " juste ferme la et écarte les jambes, ok ?"

"oui, ça va mieux ça," dit Quinn avec un petit cri quand sa femme la souleva pour l'allonger sur la table de la cuisine et grimpa sur elle.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LET ME GET WHAT I WANT ( S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, Laissez moi avoir ce que je veux)<strong>

"Excusez moi, mais est ce que c'était une garçonnière avant ?" demanda Santana quand ils rentrèrent dans le deuxième appartement de la journée.

Elles commencèrent a chercher un endroit seulement deux jours après leur conversation initial et depuis elles avaient visité six endroits que Santana avait détesté ou pas assez aimé pour y vivre. Quinn aurait pu emménager dans au moins deux des appartements, mais il n' y avait aucune discussion possible avec sa femme. Dès qu'elle essayait Santana lui disait simplement '_ Tu m'as promis qu'on prendrait ce que je veux, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux ', _et n'importe quel mot après ça était un effort vain_._

"Non," répondit le vrais agent immobilier avec un sourire forcé.

Retirant son regard des murs rouge bordeaux Santana le regarda droit dans les yeux, le poussant à dire la vérité.

"Un strip-club très prisé," dit il finalement. Après avoir passé un peu de temps avec les deux femmes l'agent de quarante ans quelque chose avait compris plutôt rapidement que c'était la Latina qui avait toujours le dernier mot.

Santana réfléchit a cette petite information pendant un moment."Est ce qu'il y a encore des bars latérales ici ?"

"San!" s'exclama Quinn en frappant le bras de sa femme, sachant très bien ou elle voulait en venir avec cette question.

"Très bien, très bien. Je ne pense pas que ca soit le bon endroit pour nous," dit elle a leur agent. " Pas vrais, bébé ?"

Quinn la foudroya simplement du regard.

"D'accord! Je voulais juste m'en assurer," se défendit Santana en levant les mains en l'air avant de suivre l'agent en dehors de l'appartement.

* * *

><p>"Ma femme ne peut pas jouer ni au tennis, ni au basket ball a cause d'un problème au genou donc ce n'est vraiment pas important pour nous," dit Quinn à leur nouveau conseiller, qui venait de passer cinq bonnes minutes à vanter les avantages de l'immeuble qu'elles visitaient, incluant le court de tennis et le spa.<p>

Après que l'autre agent leur ai montré quatre endroits en plus, que Santana detestait tous, elles décidèrent d'essayer avec quelqu'un de nouveau, quelqu'un qui avec chance trouverait l'appartement idéal pour Santana. Quinn avait accepté le fait qu'elle n'allait pas avoir un mot à dire pour le choix final, trois appartements plus tôt; et maintenant elle espérait juste que ça ne leur prendrait pas une éternité pour qu'elles trouvent une nouvelle maison.

" Il n'y a pas de frigo la dedans," dit la Latina alors qu'elle sortait de la cuisine pour rejoindre les deux autres. "En faite il n' y pas de place pour un frigo non plus."

"Je sais, il est dans le salon étant donné que l'espace cuisine est assez douillet."

"Ce n'est pas douillet, c'est super petit," corrigea rapidement Santana. " Et bordel, pourquoi je voudrais avoir mon frigo dans mon salon ? C'est putain d'idiot. Laissez moi deviner, la dernière personne qui à vécu ici était un mec célibataire pas vrais ? "

Leur beau conseiller acquiesça de la tête, donnant à Santana un sourire penaud pour la bonne mesure.

"Bien trouvé."

Quinn pouvait déjà dire qu'elles ne prendraient pas cet appartement non plus.

* * *

><p>"C'est la salle de bain ? La seule est unique salle de bain ?" demanda Santana étirant ses bras qui atteignait les deux murs opposés. "C'est une blague pas vrais ? Vous avez réalisez que nous sommes deux femmes non ? Et juste parce nous sommes gay l'une pour l'autre ne veut pas dire que nous détestons le maquillage et les produits de beauté, ok ? Donc ça," elle mentionna la petite pièce, " c'est non-merci."<p>

* * *

><p>"C'est ce que vous appelez un jardin ?" demanda Santana en regardant autour d'elle. "Il n' y a pas d'herbe, en faite je ne vois rien de vert ici. Et ne me dites pas que c'est un putain de jardin de pierre" dit elle avant que le conseiller ai pu ajouter un mot.<p>

"Ok, donc vous n'aimez pas le jardin. Noté."

Santana se tourna vers sa femme, " Aller partons. Je suis fatiguée et je déteste cet endroit," gémit elle en marchant dans les bras de Quinn. " J'veux rentrer à la maison, prendre du chinois à emporter sur la route et après te baiser sur le canapé."

Quinn rougit aux mots de Santana et leur agent immobilier du jour eu un air rêveur sur le visage. Le voyant sourire tout seul comme un pervers, Quinn décida qu'elle trouverait un nouvel agent le lendemain.

* * *

><p>"Il n'y a pas de mur," dit Quinn aui regardait a traver l'immense loft. " Je veux dire, il n'y a vraiment pas du mur, pas un seul."<p>

"Eh bien, c'est vraiment très ouvert."

"Ouais, mais un ou deux murs aurait été sympas. Je veux dire je peux même voir les toilettes." Quinn était certaine que Santana aurait fait un scandale de tout ça, ce qui rendait Quinn vraiment reconnaissante que sa femme n'ai pas pu la rejoindre pour cette petite visite pendant la pause déjeuner.

"Alors c'est un non ?"

"Absolument, désolé James."

* * *

><p>Santana trottait derrière Quinn, baillant de temps en temps, et n'ayant pas l'energie de se plaindre de toutes les choses qu'elle n'aimait pas.<p>

Comme d'habitude, quand Santana était fatigué, elle commençait à raconter des blagues. Quinn qui était déjà habituée à ça, continua sa visite dans la cuisine alors que sa femme était restée en retrait dans le salon avec James, leur dernier conseiller.

"Vous savez ce qu'est un yaourt qui court dans la foret ?" demanda Santana, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte.

"Pardon ?"

"C'est une blague. Vous savez ce qu'est un yaourt qui court dans la foret?"

Il haussa des épaules, se forçant ardemment de rester professionnel et de ne pas lui dire de la fermer.

"Un yaourt nature," l'informa Santana, rigolant doucement toute seule. " Ca ne vieillit pas ça."

Cinq blagues plus tard, Quinn décida qu'il était préférable de ramener Santana à la maison pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>" On a pas besoin d'autant de pièces," dit Quinn quand ils entrèrent dans la cinquième chambre de la maison.<p>

"Ca serait idéal pour des enfants," dit la femme plus âgée avec un sourire.

"Il n' y a pas d'enfant dans notre future, juste nous deux, donc beaucouuuup trop grand," l'informa Santana, sans s'arrêter.

* * *

><p>Santana était penché contre la table le billard, ses bras croisé devant sa poitrine. "Mais, bébé, il y a un bar, une table de billard et un jacuzzi et un sauna. "<p>

"Ouais, mais on a pas besoin de ça, Nous, on a besoin d'une jolie chambre, d'une grande cuisine, et de deux salles de bain. Pas des installations pour un club échangiste; si c'était ce qu'on voulait on aurait pu prendre l'ancien club de strip-tease d'il y a trois semaines."

Santana bouda un moment, puis céda. "Tu as raison, mais un bar aurait été vraiment cool " dit elle. " Mais juste, tu penses qu'on pourrait se faire de l'argent avec un club échangiste ?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, non, on est marié depuis bientôt deux ans, on a juste pas emménager ensemble tout de suite."<p>

"C'est notre coté traditionnel vous voyez,"dit Santana en retenant a peine son rire.

* * *

><p>" On a besoin d'une grande cuisine, on a déjà cinq machines à cafés. ."<p>

(Une cafetière a piston, une cafetière à pression-décompression, une cafetière à moka, une cafetière ordinaire que Santana utilisait seulement quand elle faisait du café pour les gens qu'elle n'aimait pas, plus un moulin un café, et la machine à café automatique de Quinn).

"Comme vous pouvez le constater ma femme est un peu une junkie," dit Quinn avec un sourire affectueux.

* * *

><p>"Ok, on le prend."<p>

"Vraiment ?" demandèrent Quinn et l'agent immobilier avec surprise. Quinn commençait à penser que peut être Santana ne voulait simplement pas emménager avec elle, parce qu'elle trouvait des défauts a tout les endroits qu'ils avaient visité.

"Oui, Je l'adore, c'est parfait, et c'est ici que je veux vivre avec toi," dit Santana avec un sourire éclatant en enroulant ses bras autour de Quinn, cachant son nez dans son cou.

" On le prend," dit Santana au conseiller une fois encore, en serrant Quinn contre elle. " Ca sera notre chez nous," murmura t'elle avec émerveillement, presque avec fierté. " J'aime cet endroit et je t'aime toi."

Finalement, après avoir vu plus de trente appartements, lofts et maisons, elles avaient enfin trouver le nouvel endroit qu'elles appelleraient maison.

Quinn ne pouvait attendre d'emménager.

* * *

><p><strong>MOVING IN, MOVING ON, MOVING OVER<strong>

"On ne peindra pas notre chambre en rouge pom-pom girl! Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Pourquoi on ferait ça ? Et on ne la peindra pas non plus en noir."

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec le fait d'avoir une chambre sombre ? " demanda Santana en croisant les bras. Elles s'étaient déjà disputées comme des folles à cause de la nouvelle cuisine que Satana avait insisté d' avoir, vu que l'ancienne avait finalement été décrété pas assez bien après une inspection rapprochée; et Quinn n'était vraiment pas dans l'humeur de passé une semaine de plus à se disputé pour la couleur de leur chambre ( ou de n'importe quelle autre pièce ) "Qu'est ce que tu voudrais comme couleur ? Lilas ? Vert menthe ? Rose bébé ?"

"Lilas est une jolie couleur, " argumenta Quinn en marchant dans les longues allée du magasin de bricolage le plus proche de chez elles.

"Et est ce que j'ai l'air d'une personne qui aime le lila ? Que dirais tu d'un violet foncé ? "

* * *

><p>Alors que Tina et Quinn avait passé une journée entière à peindre leur chambre en violet et marron, Santana avait pour mission de se présenter à leurs trois voisins. Quinn qui les connaissaient déjà, lui avait dit d'être gentille et de ne pas commencer a se disputer avec l'un d'entre eux avant même qu'elles soient installées et au grand soulagement de Quinn, Santana semblait avoir fait bonne impression.<p>

La mère célibataire qui vivait à leur droite les avaient accueilli avec un grand sourire et son enfant demandait toujours des cookies à Santana ( ce que Quinn trouvait hilarant ). Les quatre garçons qui partageaient une maison a leur gauche les sifflaient toujours quand ils les voyaient, mais les aidaient aussi à porter des choses lourdes ( Santana n'avait qu'a sourire et à montrer un peu de décolleté pour avoir à porter de main, quatre vaillants volontaires); et le vieux couples en face de chez elles, parlait toujours d'elle en tant que «ces lesbiennes vraiment sympas».

Donc, pour finir, Quinn était plutôt satisfaite de leur voisinage.

* * *

><p>Santana était encore au travail quand Quinn se tenait en plein millieu de leur immense salle de bain, cherchant un peu de place où elle pourrait ranger ses affaires. Avec les multiples lotions pour le corps, crème de soleil et produit pour les cheveux, gels douches, déodorants, parfums, huile pour le corps, tout son maquillage et son soin dentaire, il ne restait quasiment aucune place pour Quinn. Avec un soupir, elle ajouta simplement ses affaires aux restes en esperant qu'elle arriverait a les retrouver dans le bordel de Santana.<p>

Quelques jours plus tard, Tina fit la remarque que leur salle de bain, ressemblait à un magasin de maquillage.

* * *

><p>"Est ce qu'on peut avoir un metelas d'eau?"<p>

"Non."

Santana fronça des sourcils. " Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas avec un matelas d'eau ? C'est pas censé être bon pour le dos ou un truc comme ça ?"

"Je sais pas mais je n'en veux pas."

" Je parie qu'on pourrait avoir de la bonne baise sur un matelas d'eau," dit Santana à la vendeuse avec un soupir avant de suivre sa femme.

* * *

><p>Ce fut l'extraordinaire collection de tasse à café de Santana qui permit à Quinn de réaliser qu'en effet, elle était mariée à une geek. Parce que Santana n'était peut être pas capable de parler le Na'vi mais elle parlait couramment le café et tout ce qui s'en rapprochait. Heureusement, ca faisait longtemps que Quinn avait décidé que ça aurait pu être pire.<p>

Alors qu'elle déballait les affaires de sa femme, Quinn fut assez impressionnée en voyant tous les livres que Santana possédait et qui prenait la plupart des étages de l'étagere dans le bureau, par contre elle ne fut pas impressionnée du tout à la découverte d'une boite remplie de porno qui disparu accidentellement dans la benne à ordure.

* * *

><p>Après avoir observée sa femme se débattre pendant à peu près dix minutes Santana prit finalement le marteau de la main de Quinn et enfonça le clou dans le mur d'un seul coup. Accrochant une de leur quelques photos de mariage qu'elles avaient, Quinn lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement pour la remercier.<p>

"On commence à se sentir chez soi non ? " elle demanda à la Latina en regardant le salon.

Santana haussa juste des épaules et souleva impatiemment le t-shirt de Quinn impatiemment "tu veux aller inaugurer la cuisine maintenant ?"

* * *

><p>Quand Quinn rentra tard le vendredi soir, elle trouva Santana et Tina dans la salle de bain principal entourées par des petits morceau de tuiles<p>

" Qu'est ce que vous faites ?"demanda t'elle en s'asseyant à coté de Santana sur le rebord de la baignoire, étendant ses jambes devant elle.

" C'est le cadeau de crémaillère de Tina," expliqua Santana après avoir pris une gorgée de son cocktail habituel du vendredi soir.

"Et qu'est ce que c'est ?"

" Une mosaïque," Répondit Tina, en collant une autre petite pièce sur le mur.

Quinn regarda le travail de sa meilleure amie pendant un moment, puis décida qu'elle aimait ça. " C'est vraiment bien Tina. T'en penses quoi San ?"

"C'est jolie."

"Et au faite pourquoi est ce que tu ne l'aides pas ?"

"Excuse moi? C'est son cadeau pour nous, pourquoi je devrais l'aider? Ca ne serait plus un cadeau si je l'aidais," dit Santana. "En Plus: Ca fait carrément deux heures que je lui tiens compagnie. "

"T'en as déjà bu combien ?" demanda Quinn, en pointant le cocktail dans la main de sa femme.

Haussant des épaules, Santana vida son verre. " Pas encore assez."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, elle à déjà eu sa crise nerveuse de larmes." plaisanta Tina de où elle était assise par terre.

"J'avais quelque chose dans les yeux!" se défendit la Latina.

"Bien sur, Santana, bien sur."

Du coins de l'oeil Quinn vit sa femme essuyer de nouvelles larmes qui coulait sur ses joues.

"Dis lui d'arrêter d'être méchante avec moi!"demanda t'elle. " C'est juste la colle qui fait pleurer mes yeux ou un truc comme ça."

Au lieu de dire à Tina d'arrêter, Quinn se pencha simplement et plaça plusieurs ( stratégiquement bien placé) baisers sur le cou et le visage de Santana, avant de s'arrêter à ses lèvres; goûtant la boisson forte que sa femme buvait.

* * *

><p>"Si tu met ça sur n'importe lequel de nos murs ou cadres, ou même sols, je divorce tout de suite." dit Santana quand elle vit le cadeau de crémaillère de Rachel un lundi matin. Une photo de 1 mètre 20 sur 1 mètre d'elle en directe sur scène dans son nouveau spectacle de brodway. " Serieusement, il n'y a rien que tu puisse dire ou faire pour que je change d'avis donc n'essaye même pas."<p>

"Bon, C'est une jolie image d'elle," argumenta faiblement Quinn.

"C'est quasiment à taille réel; Ca en est presque effrayant et c'est Rachel Putin Berry-Bloom, je ne veux pas qu'elle me sourit de n'importe ou que ce soit dans la maison."

"On pourrait la mettre dans une des chambres d'invités."

"et on l'appellerait la _suite Rupaul _ou quoi ?"

Cette pensée fit reniflé Quinn de rire."Je suis sur qu'elle adorerait ça. Mais d'accord, on va la mettre dans le garage et on la sortira seulement quand elle viendra nous voir."

La bouche de Santana s'ouvra brusquement sous le choque." Nous voir ? Pourquoi le lutin viendrait chez nous ? Ce n'est pas notre amie, et je ne veux pas qu'un gnome envahisse notre maison."

"Elle va vouloir venir nous voir à un moment ou à un autre."

"Eh bien, dis moi juste quand elle veut venir et je ferais tout pour ne pas être en ville."

"San, Tu as été à son mariage-"

"Mais pas de mon plein gré!" l'interrompit Santana. "Si je suis allé à son mariage avec toi c'est parce que j'étais totalement amoureuse de toi a cet époque, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis maintenant d'accord pour que mains-d'homme vienne ici. Vu comme je suis chanceuse, elle amènera le vieil homme qu'elle appel son marie et il mourra dans notre chambre d'invité, et après on devra encore déménager et j'aime vraiment cette maison, donc non : Rachel Berry-Bloom ne viendra pas nous rendre visite;, non, pas tant que je vivrais ici."

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire quand tu _étais _amoureuse de moi ? Pourquoi utiliser le passé ? Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire, Santana ?"

"Oh allez, tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire. Et ne change pas de sujet. C'est moi qui est entrain d'avoir mon moment de pétasse d'accord ? Alors, n'essaye pas d'y faire tourner autour de toi."

"D'accord," soupira Quinn, qui n'était pas dans l'humeur d'une dispute et surtout pas à cause d'une stupide photo. " Qu'est ce que tu dirais de mettre Rachel dans le garage, et au lieu de se disputer sur une potentiel visite, on faisait l'amour sur notre canapé super chère ? Est ce que ça te va ?"

"Oui, je pense que ça peut aller," dit Santana satisfaite d'elle même et attrapa le poster. " Mais juste pour que tu saches, Rachel n'est toujours pas autoriser à venir nous voir," informa t'elle Quinn sur le chemin du garage.

* * *

><p>Quinn glandait sur le canapé pendant que Santana traversait toute la maison avec son ordinateur portable dans les mains, montrant à Brittany toutes les pièces et tout les recoins de leur nouveau domicile. Elle entendit l'autre blonde gloussé de bonheur quand elle vit ou Santana avait la lampe qu'elle leurs avaient envoyé. Dans l'opignon de Quinn c'était de loin l'objet le plus laid qu'elles avaient et elle s'en foutait que Brittany l'ai déniché chez un antiquaire et que ça ai pu appartenir a un roi ou une reine d'Angleterre. C'était juste hideux et Quinn ne comprenait pas pourquoi Santana l'aimait autant que ça ( et elle l'adorait sincèrement, pas seulement parce que c'était un cadeau de sa meilleure amie.)<p>

"Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses?" demanda Santana en s'asseyant sur le canapé, faisait bouger un peu Quinn et posa son ordinateur portable sur la table basse.

"C'est merveilleux. Je suis tellement impatiente de venir vous voir, les filles !" dit Brittany sur l'écran. Elle portait un chapeau melon et se trouvait évidemment dans son propre appartement qu'elle partageait avec deux colocataires.

Avec quelques difficultés Quinn se ressaya et enroula son bras autour de la taille de Santana. " Coucou Britt."

"Salut Quinn! Votre nouvelle maison est tellement mignonne ! San à vraiment fait du bon boulot avec les meubles et tout. Quand je viendrais vous voir, je vous apporterais une nouvelle lampe. Sanny a dit qu'il vous manquait encore certains trucs pour le bureau," dit Brittany avec un grand sourire. Quinn essaya de ne pas grimacer; elle n'était pas sur de vouloir une autre horrible lampe de Brittany.

"Ca me semble parfait."

* * *

><p><strong>GOODNIGHT GOOD MORNING ( BONNE NUIT BONJOUR )<strong>

"OK, sérieusement est ce que tu le nourris ce chat, parce qu'il est toujours ici ?" dit Santana un mardi matin, quelques jours après avoir déballés les derniers cartons.

Quinn évita son regard et se baissa pour ramasser le petit félin qui déambulait dans leur chambre. " Il se peut que je l'ai depuis qu'on à déménagé ... ?"

"Et quoi? Tu la cachais dans le garage ?" demanda Santana avec incrédulité alors qu'elle enfilait son t-shirt.

"Le sellier."

"Putin, tu te moque de moi là ? Tu nous as pris un chat sans même me demander ?"

"Je savais que tu allais dire non."

"Exactement, parce que je ne veux pas d'un putin de chat. On en avait parler en plus. Je veux dire, est ce que ca va être la même chose pour un enfant ou quoi ? Un jour, je vais trébucher sur un enfant que tu auras caché dans notre chambre d'invité ?" demanda t'elle en allant dans la salle de bain.

"C"est différent,"argumenta Quinn en suivant sa femme. "Aller San, C'est juste un chat et regarde comme elle est mignonne, je l'ai choisi parce qu'elle me faisait penser à toi."

Santana se retourna et regarda le petit animal à la fourrure sombre et aux yeux similaires. " Alors pourquoi tu as pris cette petite créature et pas une panthère?"

"Oh s'il te plaît, t'es pas une panthère."

Santana soupira. "Et bien tu aurais pu prendre un animal qui fasse un peu moins gay?"

"Comme quoi? Un chien ?"

"Les chiens sont aussi gays."

Quinn ne put que rouler des yeux.

"Tu aurait pu nous prendre un lézard," dit Santana après un moment de silence. " Ou un rat ou quelque chose de vraiment rebelle. Mais cette petite boule de fourrure ? Tu te rappel de Charity, hein ?"

"Ne commence même pas avec ce chat," l'interrompit Quinn en partant de la pièce. " Elle a grandit dans la Famille Pierce, ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'est pas représentative de son espèce."

"Est ce qu'elle à déjà un nom ?" demanda Santana en suivant sa femme dans le couloir jusqu'au salon. Sur le chemin, elle vérifia vraiment si il n'y avait pas d'autre intrus dans la chambre d'amis, ce qui fit rire Quinn.

"Non, je ne suis pas arrivé à me décider."

"Alors je veux que ça soit moi qui lui trouve son nom."

"Tu ne l'appelleras pas catin."

"Fais chier!" Santana soupira, mais sourit juste après. "Alors on va carrément l'appelé Chatte," dit elle puis commença a faire du café.

"Non, Certainement pas."

"Ok, nouvelle règle, tu n'as le droit qu'à un seul refus et qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Chatte? c'est totalement ce qu'elle est."

"Et alors? Tes parents ne t'ont quand même pas appelé pétasse, même si tu en es une,"répliqua Quinn en s'adossant contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, le chat toujours dans ses bras.

"Haha, comme si ils auraient pu savoir ça avant ma naissance."

Santana fixa le chat (qui sortait un petit peu sa langue- petite boule de poils impolie ) longuement et durement, avant de sourire. " Ok, je jure devant Dieu que tu vais m'aimer encore plus pour le nom que je vais lui donner."

Quinn la regarda, septique, caressant toujours le petit animal.

"Prête à l'entendre ?"

"Je crois," dit la blonde incertaine. Elle étais pas vraiment sur de vouloir connaître le nom complètement fou que sa femme allait sortir.

Santana prit une pause dramatique pendant quelque secondes, puis dit: "Grain de Café. Et n'essaye même pas de prétendre que tu ne l'aimes pas, parce que je sais que si. Peut être même que je pourrais l'utiliser pour un peu de pub pour le magasin, elle servira au moins à quelque chose. Pas vrais, Grain de Café ?"

La petit chaton ronronna quand Santana lui caressa la tête pour la première fois. " Tu as vu ? Cette chose kiffe ce nom à fond. " déclara fièrement la Latina avant de tonner une toute petite tape sur la tête du chat qui léchait ses doigts. "Beurk, on ne lèche pas compris?" dit elle au chat." La seule qui est autorisé à me lécher c'est ta maîtresse. Seulement elle, peut me lécher quand elle le veut."

Quinn ignora la remarque lourde de Santana et alla nourrir le nouveau membre de la famille."D'accord, Grain de Café alors."

Et bien sur, Quinn adorait absolument ce nom, mais il n'y avait aucune raison que Santana le sache.

* * *

><p>"Chérie, je suis rentrée!" cria Quinn en entrant dans leur maison un peu après sept heure un Mercredi. Elle sourit toute seule, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Enfin toujours, dans le sens, depuis qu'elle était marié à Santana.<p>

Elle trouva sa femme, étalée dans leur ridiculement énorme canapé design qu'elle avait insisté d'avoir ( et oui, elle avait bien sur laisser Quinn signer le chèque de plusieurs milliers de dollars).

"Hey, bébé," dit Santana avec un sourire fatigué." Viens ici," ordonna t'elle, ses bras grands ouverts.

Laissant tombé ses clés et son sac à main sur la commode dans l'entrée Quinn marcha vers sa femme, adorant le fait que quelqu'un l'attende à la maison.

"Tu as cuisiné?" demanda t'elle, en s'installant confortablement dans les bras de Santana. Quelque chose sentait vraiment bon dans la cuisine.

"Ouais, J'ai juste mis Grain de Café dans le four, ça devrait être prêt dans quelques minutes."

Quinn la frappa dans l'estomac. " Qu'est ce qu'on mange pour de vrais?" demanda t'elle, cherchant leur chat des yeux; quand elle la vit entrain de dormir dans la chaise longue devant la fenêtre ( là où Santana s'assoit tout le temps pour lire), elle se réinstalla contre sa femme.

"Du porc aigre-doux avec du riz. Ca te va ?"

"Je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin, donc là maintenant tout me va. Mais merci de t'être occupé du dîner, cookie," répondit Quinn en étouffant son bâillement. "On aurait dû emménager ensemble directement après notre mariage. Parce que c'est vraiment génial."

Pour tout réponse Santana la serra juste plus fort contre elle et embrassa la tempe de Quinn."Tu veux manger maintenant ou te doucher d'abord ?"

"On mange en premier, puis douche sexuel avec toi après."

"J'aime ce plan."

Quinn grogna amusée. " Bien sur que tu l'aimes. Nympho."

* * *

><p>Le dîner se passa tranquilement, pour quelques raison le mercredi était le jour ou elles étaient le plus fatiguées.<p>

Quinn leva son regard vers Santana, ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés, un air fatigué mais satisfait sur le visage.

"Comment était ta journée?"

Santana arrêta de manger un moment pour lui faire une grimace. " Est ce qu'on va vraiment être ce genre de couple pourri complètement bidon?"

Après avoir prit une gorgée dans son verre de vin Quinn répondit avec un sourire amusé," Tu as raison. J'imagine que ce n'est pas vraiment nous."

"Correcte. On est plus un couple du genre 'sexe sur la table de la cuisine' enfin pas aujourd'hui, parce que je suis 'putin de fatigué," dit Santana avant de prendre une autre bouchée de son repas, "Mais c'est la direction dans laquelle nous allons, au cas ou. On vit peut être ensemble, mais ça ne veut pas dire que notre relation va changer."

"Bien, parce que j'aime vraiment ce qu'on a."

Quinn n'en était pas certaine, mais il semblait que Santana était à la limite de rougir.

* * *

><p>Quand Quinn rejoignit Santana dans la douche une vingtaine de minute après, la Latina sifflotait une vieille chanson de Barry Manilow, tournant le dos à la blonde, totalement absorber à savonner son corps et à écouter la musique. Quinn s'engoufra dans la douche, derrère elle, et enroula ses bras autour de sa femme, l'aidant dans sa tache avec ses mains. Gémissant un peu, Santana réussit quand même à continuer de chanter sa chanson.<p>

Dans l'opinion de Quinn, rien ne pouvait être mieux que ça; nue, collée au corps mouillé de Santana, alors que son amoureuse chantonait une chanson d'amour un peu niaise dans leur nouvelle maison.

Non, C'était plus ou moins son paradis personnel.

"Je ne savais même pas que tu connaissais cette chanson."

"Euh Hello? C'était totalement dans le film Hell Boy: The Golden Army," l'informa Santana. " Et juste pour que tu saches," continua t'elle," Pour compenser toute cette niaiserie on va faire du sexe pervers dans cette douche dans une petite minute."

Pour souligner sa déclaration Santana remonta les mains de Quinn sur ses seins et se frotta avec un sourire coquin contre sa femme.

"Tout ce que tu veux," murmura Quinn, en embrassant le cou de Santana, laissant une toute petite marque. "Mais d'abord, tu finis la chanson," ordonna t'elle se balançant doucement sur la musique de leur radio dans la salle de bain ( un des objets bénis de Santana dans leur maison).

"_I can't smile without you… I can't laugh and I can't sing…" ("je ne peux pas sourire sans toi ... je ne peux pas rire et je ne peux chanter ...")_

* * *

><p>Quinn était déjà au lit, finissant quelques dossiers pour son travail sur son ordinateur quand Santana éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain.<p>

Alors que Santana se dirigeait vers le lit Quinn la regarda, admirant tranquillement son amoureuse. Sans maquillage sur le visage, un bas de pyjamas rayé et un t-shirt gris aux manches trois quarts, elle était si mignonne que Quinn dû réprimer un petit soupir de bonheur.

Soulevant la couette de son coté du lit (le gauche) Santana se faufila à coté d'elle et se pencha pour poser un long baiser de bonne nuit sur les lèvres de Quinn. Elle avait le goût du dentifrice à la menthe et sentait comme un fruit que Quinn n'arrivait pas à déterminé. " Je t'aime, Cookie," murmura t'elle contre les lèvres de sa femme.

"Ne reste pas éveillée trop tard," lui dit Santana avec un doux sourire alors qu'elle s'installait confortablement, une main sous sa tête et l'autre sur la taille de Quinn, la pinçant doucement une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux, prêtes à s'endormir.

Grain de Café dormait à leur pied dans le lit, ronflant doucement.

Fixant pendant un moment l'écran de son ordinateur les yeux vides, Quinn réalisa qu'elle avait enfin tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Pas exactement de la manière dont elle l'avait imaginé quand elle avait six ans, mais qu'est ce qu'elle en savait à l'époque ? Ce qu'elle avait là tout de suite, était tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour être heureuse.

Dans sa tête, elle pouvait imaginer la remarque cinglante que Santana lui aurait fait si elle lisait dans ses pensées. '_ Quand es tu devenue une naze pareille Fabray ?' _

Eteignant la lumière dis minutes plus tard, elle s'installa confortablement sous la couette et se lova sournoisement contre sa femme. Apres presque deux ans, elle connaissait maintenant toutes les astuces pour pouvoir câliner Santana, même si ses chances de réussir étaient beaucoup plus hautes quand Santana dormait déjà.

Elle soupira de bonheur quand le bras de Santana se resserra autour d'elle; et entouré par la chaleur de Santana et son doux ronflement (plus le ronronement discret de Grain de Café) elle tomba lentement dans le sommeil.

_And if you lived here you'd be home now. (et si tu vivais ici, tu serais maintenant à la maison)_

* * *

><p><strong>Voila j'espère que ça vous a plue ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire ! ( Grands Yeux tout tristes !)<strong>


	8. Under the sheets

**Je suis tellement désolé pour ce retard juste ENORME. En plus je suis la première à râlé quand au auteur prend autant de temps à publier mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps ! En tout cas sachez bien, que je n'abandonne pas la traduction de cette histoire ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews pour que je saches si vous êtes toujours intéresse par cette traduction ! **

**MERCI BEAUCOUP ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Under the sheets<strong>

Ce fut la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone portable qui réveilla Quinn dans la nuit d'un mardi du mois de Mai. Le réveil lui indiqua qu'il était seulement deux heures du matin et elle se demanda qui pouvait bien être celui ou celle qui osait la réveiller en cette heure tardive.

Elle localisa son téléphone sur la table de chevet de Santana et s'étira sur sa femme encore endormie pour l'attraper. Santana grogna un peu quand Quinn s'appuya contre elle, l'enfonçant dans le matelas, et lui dit de virer rapidement son gros cul d'elle (Oui, sa femme était particulièrement gentille quand elle était à moitié réveillée).

"Tina?" demanda Quinn quand elle répondit à son téléphone. " Pourquoi est ce que tu m'appelles en plein milieu de la nuit? Quelqu'un est mort? "

De l'autre coté du lit, Santana se retourna, " Putain, avec qui es tu entrain de parler ?

"C'est juste Ti, rendors toi," lui dit doucement Quinn en caressant le dos de Santana de sa main libre. "Alors, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Je me suis fait cambrioler!"

"Oh mon dieu, tu vas bien ? Tu étais là bas quand c'est arrivé? Où es tu maintenant?"

A l'autre bout de la ligne Tina prit une profonde respiration, essayant de se calmer. "Non, je suis rentrée chez moi il y a une heure et j'ai vu que ma porte avait été forcé. Mon appart à été complétement retourner."

"Tu as appelé la police?"

"Bien sur, ils sont déjà ici."

"Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

"Ouais, est ce que tu peux- est ce que tu peux venir me chercher? je ne veux pas rester ici ce soir? Je en me sens plus en sécurité," dit Tina en retenant un sanglot.

"Oui bien sur. J'envoie Santana pour venir te chercher d'accord? Elle sera là dans 20 minutes. Je vais préparer la chambre d'amis pour toi," dit Quinn d'une voix rassurante.

"Ok, est ce que tu peux rester au téléphone avec moi pendant un moment?"

"Oui, ma belle, laisse moi juste réveiller Santana."

"Ok."

Quinn posa son téléphone à coté d'elle et secoua l'épaule de Santana, essayant de la réveiller une nouvelle fois, mais sa femme repoussait simplement sa main à chaque fois et marmonnait quelque chose a propos d'un certain abus conjugal.

"Quoi **PUTIN**?"s'exclama Santana avec énervement assise par terre, après que sa femme l'ai plus ou moins poussé hors du lit. " Est ce que j'ai encore parler de gros seins ou c'est quoi ton problème?"

"Non, pour _une fois_, tu ne l'as pas fait." déclara Quinn en roulant des yeux.

"Alors pourquoi tu m'as viré du lit? tu es stupide ou quoi?"

"Va t'habiller. Tu vas aller chercher Tina. Elle s'est faite cambrioler," ordonna Quinn rapidement avant de se lever. " Je vais aller préparer la chambre d'amie et aller faire du thé."

Trop fatiguée pour se disputer ou même pour se plaindre, Santana se leva du sol et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon bordélique. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller décemment, parce qu'a cette heure ci de la nuit elle était dans l'incapacité de se soucier de son apparence.

"Conduis prudemment, d'accord?" lui dit Quinn alors que Santana avait enfilé sa paire de basket et s'était saisit des clés de la voiture. Se glissant dans un des gros gilet de sa femme, Santana attrapa son téléphone que lui tendait Quinn et ouvrit la porte. " Je t'aime". Quinn lui envoya un baiser et retourna à l'interieur pour continuer de parler à Tina.

Santana prit plus de trente minute avant d'arriver chez Tina étant donné qu'elle s'était perdue deux fois à cause de sa fatigue. Elle se gara à coté de la voiture de police et sortie de la BMW de Quinn. Sur son chemin vers la porte d'entrée elle enfila son alliance à son doigt, ne se sentant pas trop d'humeur à se faire draguer à presque trois heures du matin, puis elle marcha jusqu'à l'appartement de Tina.

Sa vielle camarade de classe, assise sur le sol, termina sa conversation avec Quinn quand elle la vit se rapprocher. Tina se jeta pratiquement dans les bras de Santana et s'accorcha à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Santana pour sa part tapotait maladroitement son dos pendant quelques instants et essaya de trouver des mots réconfortants.

"Merci d'être venue," murmura Tina quand elle se recula enfin d'elle.

"Pas de problème." En réalité, c'était une sorte de problème, mais Santana s'était dit que Tina ne voudrait surement pas en entendre parler et que Quinn serait en colère contre elle si elle n'était pas gentille avec sa meilleure amie dans une situation comme celle ci - les relations humaines sont tellement compliqués des fois (surtout en plein milieu de la nuit).

" je vais juste chercher quelques affaires et parler avec le policer et après on pourra partir."

"D'accord, je t'attends ici," dit Santana en baillant puis regarda Tina disparaître dans son appartement. La porte avait déjà été temporairement réparée mais ne semblait pas vraiment tres fiable; pas étonnant que Tina ne veuille pas rester ici.

Une minute plus tard un jeune officier de police sortit de l'appartement de Tina et dès qu'il remarqua Santana, marcha directement vers elle. "Alors vous êtes l'amie, hein?" demanda t'il avec un petit sourire charmeur.

Santana hocha seulement de la tête, espérant qu'il ne démarrerait pas une sorte de conversation avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas passer encore une nuit au poste pour avoir insulté un policier.

" Deux jolies jeunes filles comme vous ne devraient elle pas avoir des hommes forts à leurs coté pour les protéger ?"

"Et tu veux passer l'entretien ou quoi ?" lui demanda Santana irritée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer, le regard de l'homme qui allait de son décolleté jusqu'à ses jambes nues; après tout elle aurait peut être dû plus se couvrir.

"Si vous voulez mon collège et moi, on pourrait vous emmener boire un café ?"

"Ok, écoute mon pote, premièrement : Je ne veux pas aller boire un café merdique avec toi, deuxièmement : je trouve que c'est pas très professionnel de ta part d'essayer de draguer une fille sur ton lieu de travaille, et troisièmement: ça ne te dit rien une alliance ?" lui demanda Santana, en agitant sa main devant ses yeux. "Et maintenant dégage de ma vue."

Il eu l'air un peu déçu, mais il était clairement trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit a part l'écouter et la laisser seule. Santana se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre pour empêcher les hommes de la draguer; le fait qu'elle soit en pyjamas (bien qu'un peu léger en raison de la chaleur), qu'elle ai une alliance à son doigt et qu'elle tire la gueule ne suffisait manifestement pas.

Dix minutes plus tard Tina avait enfin récupéré tout ce dont elle avait besoin et elles quittèrent l'immeuble ensemble accompagnées des deux officiers de police. Santana eu du mal a s'empêcher de faire un doigt d'honneur à l'un deux quand il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller.

"Gros connard," marmonna-t-elle à la place.

* * *

><p><strong>JOUR 1<strong>

Le lendemain matin, Santana ressemblait à un soldat rentrant de bataille quand Quinn rentra dans la chambre d'invité pour la réveiller. Tina avait insisté pour partager un lit avec sa meilleure amie quelques heures plus tôt, clamant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de dormir toute seule et après une petite dispute Santana accepta enfin et alla dormir dans une autre chambre avec Graine de Café.

"San? Cookie, réveil toi," dit Quinn assise au bord du lit, caressant doucement les cheveux et le dos de Santana.

"Je t'en supplie, dis moi que ce n'est pas déjà le matin ?" marmonna la Latina la tête dans son oreiller.

" J'ai bien peur que si." Une des mains de Quinn glissa sous le t-shirt de Santana et frotta doucement son dos brulant.

"Tu t'es déjà douchée sans moi," remarqua Santana avec une moue boudeuse quand elle sentit l'odeur du gel douche de Quinn.

"Oui, mais j'espérais qu'on puisse au moins prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble."

Avec une grande difficulté, Santana réussit à se retourner et à cligner des yeux. "Est ce qu'il y a du café ?"

"Bien sur. Comme si j'allais oser te réveiller sans une tasse de café à porté de main," sourit la blonde en tendant une tassa fumante à sa femme.

La première gorgée de café le matin était un des petits bonheurs de la journée de Santana et après l'avoir savouré pendant un moment, elle ré-ouvra ses yeux et s'assit dans le lit.

" ok, maintenant je suis prête pour aller déjeuner," déclara Santana un peu plus réveillée. " et pour mes bisous du matin bien sur. "

Après avoir récolté ses baisers Santana sortit enfin du lit et suivit Quinn jusqu'à la cuisine, Graine de Café à ses talons.

"Donc, j'imagine que Tina va rester un moment avec nous," dit la blonde pendant le petit déjeuner."Elle veut démanger et rester ici en attendant de trouver un autre appartement."

Santana fronça les sourcils. " Et combien de temps ça va prendre?"

" Je sais pas. Quelques semaines au maximum ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils un peu plus. " Mais elle ne va pas dormir avec toi tout ce temps, hein ? Parce que la par contre ça m'emballe pas du tout."

"Bien sur que non. Elle ira dans une des chambres d'amis."

"La non officiel suite RuPaul?"

Quinn ricana, "Bien sur."

"Six semaines max. Après ça je la vire directem- et mais pourquoi elle irai pas dans notre appart en ville ? Il est assez grand pour elle."

"Elle ne veut quand même pas rester toute seule et tu sais très bien qu'elle n'aime pas cet endroit."

"Ouais, parce c'est '_trop moderne et individualiste,_´, Putain mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire?" demanda Santana en secouant la tête, elle ne comprendra jamais cette femme

"Bref, dans tout les cas, elle ne sent pas à l'aise la bas, donc elle reste ici. "

"Je n'ai pas mon mot a dire ? "

"Si Brittany avait besoin d'un endroit où dormir, est ce qu'on aurait cette discussion?"

Santana bouda. "C'est pas pareil."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que c'est _ma_ meilleure amie."

Daignant à peine regarder sa femme, Quinn finit son petit déjeuner et se leva pour aller au travail. "Pourquoi tu ne prends pas un jour de congé pour rester avec T ? tu pourras dormir un peu plus et lui tenir compagnie." suggéra t-elle. .

"Et l'aider à trouver un autre endroit ou dormir," ajouta Santana en suivant sa femme jusqu'à la porte d'entrée." Mais juste pour que tu saches, je ne serais pas gentille avec elle. Et je lui donnerais seulement le pire café que j'ai! "

"Je t'aime," dit Quinn à sa femme avec un sourire affectueux, ignorant sa dernière intervention. "Et merci de t'être levé avec moi."

"Ouais, peu importe."

Quinn l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir et partie travailler, en lui faisant un petit signe de la main avant de s'engager sur la route.

La porte venait à peine de se fermer quand Santana sursauta si fort qu'elle failli en perdre son coeur, à la vue de Tina se tenant derrière elle dans son pyjamas panda. (Elle décida de ne rien dire sur lui, parce que ça aurait été beaucoup trop facile).

"**SEIGNEUR DIEU**! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?"

"Bonjour," dit Tina honteusement. "Est ce qu'il reste du café ?"

Santana prit une grande inspiration et répondit avec un petit sourire mesquin. " Pour toi je vais aller faire du café frais," dit elle en se dirigeant vers la spacieuse cuisine où Grain de Café attendait toujours pour son petit déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard minutes, elles étaient assises à table, Santana lisant des catalogues d'appartement avant de montrer les meilleurs à Tina.

"Ta tasse à un talon," remarqua l'autre femme, quelque peu déranger par le mug se trouvant sur la table devant Santana.

"C'est une tasse très à la mode," expliqua la latina." En plus tu as le mug Dark Vador donc; c'est pas la peine de bouder," elle lui tendit les catalogues. " Pourquoi tu ne jetterais pas un coup d'œil à ces appartements ?"

* * *

><p><strong>JOUR 3<strong>

"Elles est tellement chou quand elle dort," dit Tina un peu rêveuse.

C'était jeudi soir et elle et Quinn venait juste de rentrer du travail en covoiturage. La journée avait été longue, et la chaleur et l'humidité de la température avait été fatigante. Elles aurait donc échanger volontiers leur place avec celle de la femme endormie sur le canapé.

Après avoir abandonner ces affaires dans le couloire, Quinn marcha jusqu'au salon, et s'arrêta à coté de sa meilleure amie, les deux regardants avec tendresse la latina endormie, Graine de Café enroulé autour de ses jambes.

"On pourrait presque la prendre pour une gentille personne," dit Quinn avec un sourire amusée.

"Presque un ange."

"Arrêtez de me regarder espèces de psychopathes, " marmonna Santana tout en ayant les yeux fermés. " On est pas au Zoo, un Graine de Café? "

"Et voilà l'illusion qui disparait, " Remarqua Quinn sèchement et se pencha pour embrasser sa femme. Santana n'ouvra toujours pas les yeux, mais un petit sourire avait apparue sur son visage quand les lèvres de la blonde avait touché les siennes. " Eh Cookie, pourquoi le diner n'est pas prêt ? "

"Je vous déteste. Commandez quelque chose et laissez moi seule," grogna la latina, son sourire ayant disparu totalement de son visage, et se retourna, manquant de pousser Grain de Café hors du canapé.

"Du Chinois ça te va ?" demanda Quinn en se penchant par dessus elle, ses lèvres taquinant le cou de Santana.

"Numéro Treize, vingt-cinq, vingt-six et trente huit, plus un cookie chinois."

"Bien sûr _Cookie, " _dit la blonde amusée, en embrassant la joue de sa femme. " Et maintenant lève toi, il est que dix neuf heures et j'aimerais bien apprécier ta compagnie un peu plus."

* * *

><p><strong>JOUR 4<strong>

Quinn et Tina ne purent s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche en grand, quand une Santana fraichement douchée, entra dans la cuisine en se dirigeant directement vers sa machine à a café préféré.

Le toast de Tina était resté a mi chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette et Quinn avait presque failli faire tomber sa tasse.

"Est ce que tu vois ce que je vois?" demanda Tina, ce qui sortit Quin de sa transe.

"Oui et j'apprécierais si tu essayais de ne pas regarder!" répliqua Quinn en posant sa main sur les yeux de Tina.

Sa meilleure amie grogna. " Mais j'ai toujours voulu voir ses seins. Je veux savoir pourquoi tout le monde en parlait au lycée."

"Eh bien, maintenant tu sais, et San, pour l'amour de Dieu met un t-shirt!"

Baissant les yeux Santana réalisa qu'elle ne portait absolument rien, a part une des culottes de Quinn, ce qui en fin de compte n'était pas vraiment inhabituel, mais elle se rendit compte que ce n'était peut être pas une façon convenable de s'habiller devant une invitée (même si la dit invitée n'était pas bien venue) "Est ce que je peux boire mon café avant de-"

"**Maintenant!**"

* * *

><p><strong>JOUR 19<strong>

"Wouah, donc c'est comme ça que vous passez vos soirée ?" demanda Tina peu impressionné une nuit, plusieurs semaines après son déménagement chez sa meilleure amie et sa femme.

Santana leva les yeux de son livre. " Tu t'imaginais quoi ? Qu'on se balade nue tout le temps ? Qu'on fait l'amour sur chaque surface possible dans toutes les postions?"

Assise à coté de Quinn sur le canapé, Tina haussa les épaules. " Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. Et tu t'es bien baladé nue la dernière fois."

"Eh bien, excuse moi de te décevoir, CC, " dit Santana, puis se tourna vers Tina. " Mais laisse moi te dire un secret : Quinn est super mal à l'aise par le fait qu'on couche ensemble alors que tu traines dans le coin, alors elle préfère me serrer la ceinture à la maison pour ton bien."

"_Santana_!"

"Quoi?" demanda la latina innocemment. " C'est la vérité. Depuis que Tina a emménagé ici, on pas fais une seule fois l'amour à la maison. Seulement dans l'appartement en ville, ton bureau, mon bureau et ta voiture."

"Voilà c'est de ça dont je parlais," s'exclama Tina." Vous savez, vous n'avez pas à arrêter tout vos rapports sexuels dans votre propre maison à cause de moi."

Jetant son livre au sol, Santana se leva de son siège, retira son t-shirt et se retrouva sur les genoux de Quinn quelques secondes plus tard, ses lèvres traçant leur chemin dans le cou de Quinn.

"Mais pas quand je suis dans la même pièce!" s'écria Tina, les mains sur son visage et les yeux fermés. " Je ne veux pas savoir quand ou comment vous le faites! Je voulais dire que ça ne me dérangeait pas du moment que j'en sais rien!"

Les yeux toujours clos, Tina entendu Santana grogné à coté d'elle; heureusement c'était un grognement de mécontentement qui quitta sa bouche. "Putain d'allumeuse." marmonna Santana et Tina sentit qu'elle descendit de Quinn, même si elle s'assit simplement de l'autre coté de la blonde.

"Sérieusement, je commence en avoir marre de tous ces coups en vitesse. Tu comptes rester ici encore longtemps?" demanda Santana à Tina, n'étant pas du tout gêné d'être toujours qu'en soutien gorge.

"J'ai déjà commencer à chercher un nouvel appartement et- Quinn ! Arrête de regarder sa poitrine! "

La blonde recula vite sa tête contre le canapé, les joues un peu rouge.

"Remet ton t-shirt cookie, Cookie."

Santana se leva du canapé, marmonna quelque chose sur une tueuse d'ambiance et comme quoi elle ne pouvait jamais baiser tranquille, mais elle remis son t-shirt quand même. " Je vais au lit maintenant," informa t-elle les deux autres. " Et après je vais me mettre nue et passer la prochaine heure à me toucher , donc à moins que tu veuilles me rejoindre, tu ferais mieux de me laisser seule le reste de la nuit." Sur ce, elle se retourna et se dirigea dans sa chambre.

Quinn et Tina passèrent une minute dans un silence gênant; les mots de Santana avaient rendu les deux femmes mal à l'aise (mais pas pour la même raison).

"Donc, Tu... tu veux regarder un peu la télé?" demanda Quinn, triturant nerveusement la télécommande, ses yeux allants de la télé à Tina puis au couloir où Santana avait disparue.

Avec un profond soupir, Tina pris la télécommande des mains de son amie. " Aller Va t'en. Va faire tes trucs avec elle. Je me suffirais à moi même pour le reste de la soirée.

Quinn hésita pendant un court moment, essayant tant bien que mal d'être polie, mais se leva rapidement afin d'aller rejoindre Santana, écoutant à peine la requête de Tina, leur demandant de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Tina s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, augmenta le volume de la télévision (mieux valait être sûr) prête à se concentrer sur quelques talk show un peu nul. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut rejoint par Grain de Café, qui s'allongea à coté d'elle et ils passèrent le reste de la nuit ensemble sur le canapé. Ignorant délibérément toutes les choses qui se passaient ou ne se passaient pas à l'autre bout du couloir.

* * *

><p><strong>JOUR 28<strong>

"Où étais tu passé ?" demanda Quinn brutalement avant même que la porte soit complètement fermée. " Est ce que tu sais l'heure qu'il est?" Elle ne laissa pas sa femme répondre. "C'est presque deux heures du mat' Santana! Deux heures !"

Quinn avait passé les cinq dernière heures à essayer d'appeler sa femme, parcourant le salon nerveusement, chaque minutes qui passaient la rendait de plus en plus irritée et en colère. Tina avait attendu avec sa meilleure amie, essayant tant bien que mal de la calmer les deux premières heures, puis commença à flipper pour la Latina les trois heures suivantes. Regarder Quinn traverser le salon de long en large, marmonnant quelques choses sur l'irresponsabilité et les femmes stupides n'avait été marrant que pendant vingt minutes, et Tina fut soulagée quand elles entendirent finalement la voiture de Santana se garer dans l'allée.

"Je travaillais," répliqua Santana agacée. " J'ai fais les comptes du magasin. Je t'avais dit que je rentrerais tard, mais j'imagine que tu n'a encore une fois pas écouté," finissa t-elle sans même essayé de cacher le reproche dans ses paroles.

"Eh bien tu aurais pu juste décrocher ton stupide téléphone alors! J'étais tellement inquiète!"

"Oh s'il te plait, je parie que tu n'étais pas inquiète mais juste en colère de ne pas savoir où j'étais et de ne pas pouvoir me joindre, Fanatique du Contrôle."

"Dans tous les cas, tu aurais dû décrocher!"

"J'ai oublié mon téléphone dans la voiture et j'ai éteins celui du magasin pour ne pas qu'on me dérange. Comment j'étais censée savoir que tu avais oublié que je rentrerai tard ce soir?"

"Tu es marié, donc tu devrais être_ toujours_ joignable pour ta femme," argumenta Quinn et Tina admis doucement que Quinn avait marqué un point sur ce coup là, pas un gros point, mais un quand même.

"Tu rigoles? Tu aurais juste pu m'écouter ce matin aussi. En plus tu avais Tina pour te tenir compagnie ce soir, donc je ne vois vraiment pas ou est le problème. C'est pas comme si tu avais été toute seule à la maison ou quoi."

"La tout de suite, c'est toi mon problème; Toi et ton comportement."

"Tu sais quoi? Je suis trop fatiguée pour ça. Si tout ce que tu vas faire c'est me crier dessus, alors je vais aller me coucher. Tu pourrais finir de t'énerver contre moi demain matin ou n'importe quand; je m'en fou."

"Tu réalise que tu dors sur le canapé ce soir, pas vrais ?" cria Quinn avant que Santana ne puisse rentrer dans la chambre.

"Non, je vais dans la chambre d'invité," répondit la Latina en lui tournant le dos.

"Peu importe mais tu viens pas dans mon lit."

"Bien! Et tu vois: c'est pour ça qu'on avait besoin de deux chambres en plus," cria Santana.

"Mais te voir dormir sur le canapé aurait été plus satisfaisant !"

"Eh bien, désolé de vouloir dormir dans un lit! En plus: Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas dormir dans notre chambre ! C'est toi qui est énervée contre moi, pas l'inverse. Donc si tu ne veux pas partager un lit avec moi ce soir : boohoo, tu pars et dors où tu veux!"

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche !"

"Devine quoi: Je m'en fou de comment ça marche !"

"Tu ne dors pas dans notre chambre. Point Final. Je ne vais parler de ça avec toi à deux heures du matin."

Santana grogna avec frustration. " Bien, mais Graine de Café reste avec moi !" dit elle en soulevant le chat du sol pour le prendre dans les bras. " Si tu veux être seule, s'il te plait laisse moi t'aider."

Sur ce, Santana et le chat disparurent dans la chambre d'invité et elle claqua la porte.

"On ne claque pas la porte dans cette maison!"

"Je viens de la faire, n'est ce pas ?" cria Santana de l'autre coté de la porte.

Traversant le couloir, Quinn claqua la porte de leur chambre encore plus fort, si bien qu'un des cadres sur le mur se brisa par terre. Elle détestait se disputer avec Santana. Vraiment se disputer pas comme leur petites chamaillerie. Et elle détestait aussi dormir seule dans leur lit, mais elle était Quinn ( Lopez) Fabray et elle avait raison et elle devait rester sur ses positions et ne pas faire dormir Santana dans leur chambre, au moins une nuit.

Ou peut être la moitié de la nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>JOUR 41<strong>

"Elle mange mes nachos !" cria Santana à l'autre bout du couloir en direction de la chambre, un vendredi soir. Elle et Quinn venaient juste de rentrer à la maison après un dîner romantique; une manière pour Quinn de lui dire_ merci de ne pas avoir tué ma meilleure amie alors qu'elle vit avec nous et aussi merci d'avoir arrêté d'essayer de la tuer. _

"Arrête de faire le bébé, "répondit Quinn de loin, ce qui fit froncer des sourcils Santana.

"Bien, bien, bien, bien." marmonna la latina énervée alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine. " Alors je ne ferais pas le bébé."

"Eh T, pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas un peu de sauce avec tes nachos" demanda Santana en entrant dans le salon où Tina était étalée sur le canapé.

"Oh, merci, je ne savais pas où c'était," dit Tina en attrapant la sauce et en plongeant sa chips dedans. Le sourire vicieux de Santana aurait pourtant dû la faire s'inquiéter.

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait" demanda Quinn quand elle entra dans la pièce et que Tina se leva précipitamment du canapé et courra jusqu'à la cuisine.

"Rien, je lui ai juste donner de la sauce pour ses nachos" déclara la latina innocemment sur son chemin vers le canapé à présent vide.

"Celle de ta mère ?"

"Sí," répliqua Santana avec un sourire vicieux.

"Est ce que tu essayes encore de la tuer ou quoi ? Aucune personne normal ne peut manger ça," dit Quinn en prenant place à coté de sa femme, peut être qu'elle aurait dû attendre que Tina ait déménagé avant de remercier Santana avec un dîner.

"Ce n'est pas si mauvais. En plus, elle est Asiatique, ils mangent du Wasabi tout le temps, donc elle devrait être capable de supporter ça."

Enroulant son bras autour des hanches de Quinn, elle l'attira contre elle. " Et attend de voir quand elle va se rendre compte qu'on à plus de lait." dit elle en rigolant.

"Des fois, tu es encore une ado, pas vrais Cookie ?" demanda Quinn. Après l'agréable soirée qu'elles avaient passé ensemble. Elle n'était simplement pas d'humeur de se disputer pour une simple histoire de chips et de sauce, donc elle y laissa glisser et permit à Santana d'avoir sa petite revanche.

"Je lui donne simplement une leçon."

"Ouais? Je pense juste que tu es méchante," remarqua Quinn avec un sourire, " comme d'habitude."

"Donc, j'imagine que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte qu'elle a mangé le dernier paquet de ton Bacon, hein chérie?"

"Elle a fait QUOI? **TINA !**"

La seule réponse qu'elle obtenu fut une grosse toux venant de la cuisine.

"Et maintenant dit moi à quel point tu m'aimes pour t'en avoir acheté sur le chemin en rentrant à la maison?"

"Santana! Tu peux juste pas blaguer sur ça ! J'aurais vraiment pu faire mal à Tina ! "

En rigolant Santana fit Quinn se ré-assoir sur le canapé. " Et tu oses dire que je suis un bébé parce que je ne veux pas partager ma nourriture avec elle."

"Eh bien, comme tu le sais peut être il y a une différence entre de la nourriture ordinaire et mon _Bacon espagnol" _

"Et si tu venais mordre dans ce magnifique cul de Puerto Ricaine que tu as devant toi maintenant ?" demanda Santana en remuant des sourcils.

"Seigneur, qu'est ce que tu peut être kitch parfois."

"Mais ça marche n'est ce pas ?"

Une main chaude glissa sur la hanche de Quinn puis sous son t-shirt alors que le sourire de Santana s'agrandit.

"Malheureusement oui."

* * *

><p><strong>JOUR 57<strong>

"Pourquoi exactement elle n'a aucune corvées dans cette maison?" demanda Santana alors qu'elle repassait un t-shirt de Tina. Elles approchaient les deux mois de cohabitation avec Tina et Santana commençait vraiment à en avoir marre; ce qui ne voulait pas dire que à un moment ou à un autre elle avait apprécié que la meilleure amie de sa femme reste avec elles, mais là elle arrivait lentement à saturation.

"Parce que c'est une invitée," répliqua Quinn comme si c'était une évidence.

"Elle ne paye juste pas de loyer," déclara Santana blasée. " Ça ne fait pas d'elle une invitée. Elle ne fait absolument rien. Pas la vaisselle, pas la lessive, elle ne sort pas les poubelles dehors-"

Tina l'interrompit," seulement parce que j'ai peur que tu ne me laisses pas re-rentré."

Le léger sourire sur le visage de Santana lui indiqua que cette idée lui avait en effet déja traversé l'esprit." Peu importe. Ca ne change pas le fait que tu profites de ta situation. Tu ne payes même pas les courses."

"Corriges moi si je me trompes mais toi non plus," remarqua Quinn avec un sourire amusée en détachant les yeux de son ordinateur portable.

"De quel coté tu es ? Et je suis ta femme donc c'est de ton devoir de t'assurer que j'ai tous ce que je veux tout le temps. Et je te paye en _nature _quand et où tu veux."

"En faite, on couche plutôt ensemble quand et où _tu _veux."

"Génial, tu te plains de notre vie sexuelle maintenant ?"

" J'expose juste un fait."

Ignorant cette discussion pour le moment, Santana retourna à son sujet de complainte originel. " En plus elle ne cuisine même pas."

"San, arrête ça," Quinn prévint sa femme, commençant à être agacée par la latina. D'une manière ou d'une autre Santana n'avait toujours pas appris à être polie et et que ça n'avait encore jamais tué personne d'être gentil avec les autres, même ceux avec qui tu ne couches pas.

"Eh bien, elle a raison. Je devrais vous aidez plus," répondit Tina, comprenant le point de vue de Santana.

"Merci! Pourquoi tu ne commencerais pas par repasser _tes _vêtements. suggéra Santana rapidement et s'écroula dans le canapé dès que Tina se leva.

"Pourquoi est ce tu dois toujours être aussi grossière?" demanda Quinn à sa femme avec un soupir ennuyé.

La Latina haussa simplement des épaules. " Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça te pose problème. "Je ne crois pas que lui demander de s'occuper de ses affaires soit trop demandé. Je veux dire elle vit ici gratuitement et pas seulement pour quelques jours; donc tu peux pas attendre de moi que je m'occupe aussi de son linge et de lui faire à manger tous les soirs. C'est pas notre enfant. Et avant que tu commences : Oui, je dirais la même chose si c'était Brittany qui vivait avec nous," dit Santana qui avait déjà anticiper la réponse de Quinn. " mais au moins Brittany sait faire des super macaronis au fromage, elle est vraiment agréable à regarder et elle aime se promener en sous vêtement et en chapeau."

Au lieu de répondre à ça, Quinn envoya un dernier regard méchant à Santana avant de reporter son attention sur son ordinateur pour finir des dossiers pour Richard. Elle s'occuperait de Santana et de la situation plus tard.

"Donc, est ce que vous vous disputez aussi souvent ou c'est à cause de moi ?" demanda Tina quelques minutes plus tard, après que Santana ai quitté la pièce pour aller prendre une douche et se préparer pour aller au lit. En ayant bien pris soin de ne pas inviter Quinn à la rejoindre, signe qui montrait bien que la blonde n'était pas la seule agacée par son épouse.

Même si Quinn essayait de ne pas se disputer avec Santana devant elle, Tina avait été la témoin d'énormément de dispute pendant son séjour, et celle de cette nuit là était juste la dernière d'une longue série.

"Tu veux une réponse honnête? " demanda Quinn avec fatigue en s'adossant contre le canapé.

"Bien sur."

"Normalement, on ne se dispute pas autant que ça. J'imagine que notre relation marche mieux quand c'est que nous deux, peu importe ce que ça veut dire sur nous."

"Eh bien, Il n'y a aucun mal à ça," dit Tina en finissant de repasser son linge.

"Oui, J'imagine."

Pendant un long moment elles restèrent silencieuse, les seuls bruits provenaient de la télé où un journaliste blablatait sur les nouvelles du monde.

"Donc je dors encore dans la chambre d'amis ?" demanda Santana dix minutes plus tard en entrant dans le salon déjà en pyjamas. " Vu que j'ai été oh si grossière aujourd'hui?"

"Non, je comprends ton point de vue. Je veux juste que Tina soit à l'aise et se sente chez elle."

"Non! Non! C'est pas ce qu'on veut! Parce qu'une fois qu'elle commencera à penser que cette maison est la sienne, elle ne partira jamais. Et je peux te dire que notre mariage ne survivra pas à une colocataire plus de trois mois. Et pour ton information: on à déjà dépassé la limite des deux mois."

"Bien, Je l'emmènerai visiter des appartements ce week-end si tu es d'accord," demanda Quinn à son amie.

"Oui, bien sur, il y en a deux ou trois qui semblent vraiment intéressants," répliqua Tina, espérant faire disparaître un peu la tension dans laquelle elles vivaient depuis quelques jours.

"Merci," dit Santana en quelque sorte soulagée. " Et maintenant, tu viens au lit avec moi ?"

* * *

><p><strong>JOUR 59<strong>

"Alors elle déménage quand ?" leur demanda Santana à la porte, deux jours plus tard, alors qu'elle prenait le sac des courses des mains de Quinn en l'accueillant avec un bisou sur la joue. Sa femme et sa meilleure amie avaient passé la journée entière à visiter des appartements et elle était sur qu'au moins un était assez bien pour Tina.

" Tu vas devoir faire avec moi encore un moment " dit Tina en quittant ses chaussures et en les laissant en plein milieu de l'entrée. Avec énervement, Santana les poussa sur le coté et suivit les deux autres jeunes femmes dans la cuisine.

"Vous n'avez rien trouvé du tout ?"

Quinn sourie presque a l'expression d'immense déception sur le visage de sa femme. " Non, les appartements étaient soit trop petits, trop grands, trop chère ou habités par des rats."

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec les rats ? Apparemment elle aime bien avoir des colocataires," dit Santana, les sourcils froncés, en croisant les bras et en se penchant contre sa femme.

" Ca t'as pris mile ans pour trouver quelque chose que tu aimais et tu n'avais même pas de budget," argumenta Tina en s'asseyant face au bar.

Santana se retourna pour faire face à Quinn." Bébé, donne lui de l'argent."

"Je ne veux pas et n'ai pas besoin de votre argent, il me faut juste un peu de temps."

Dire que Santana n'était pas contente aurait été une sous estimation. "Est ce que vous avez au moins acheté de la bière ?"

* * *

><p><strong>JOUR 65<strong>

"Quinn? Santana? Est ec que tout va bien?" La question de TIna resta sans réponse, ainsi que ses coups persistants contre la porte de la salle de bain et elle commençait doucement à s'inquiéter. "Vous avez beosin d'aide?"

Il y eu un bruit sourd de l'autre coté de la porte, quelques grossièretés , et Quinn sortit finalement de la pièce.

Tina retint son souffle quand elle vit sa meilleure amie, "Oh mon dieu! est ce qu'elle t'a frappé ? Je dois appelé la police ?"

"Quoi? De quoi tu parles?"

"Ta lèvre saigne et ta joue est toute rouge."

"Uh, non," répondit Quinn d'un ton embarrassé, "c'était juste un petit incident."

"Quinn, tu es ma meilleure amie, tu peux me le dire. Je te promet que nous allons trouver une solution," dit Tina gravement, en prenant les deux mains de Quinn dans les siennes, les serrant doucement. " Tu peux te battre contre elle, ne la laisse pas te marcher dessus ."

"Jesus Christ, Chang, Je ne la bat pas," déclara Santana en sortant de la salle de bain, entrain d'enfiler son t-shirt. " On a juste eu un petit coup rapide et c'est devenu un peu brutal, ok ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Quinn aime bien qu'on la morde de temps en temps," dit elle en s'engageant dans le couloir, mais sans oublier d'embrasser sa femme avant, et de léché la petite goute de sang sur sa lèvre.

"Oh," laissant aller les mains de Quinn, Tina se recula." Désolé, c'est juste que, j'ai cru entendre ... et après tu es sortie un peu bizarre et tu saignais et-"

"Tu écoutais?" demanda la blonde horrifiée.

"Non, c'est juste que je passais par là et j'ai entendu des bruits bizarre, et comment j'étais censé savoir que vous faisiez l'amour ?"

Quinn la regarda sèchement tout en arrangeant ses cheveux.

"Mais je suis contente que tu aille bien quand même," ajouta Tina, espérant que ça aiderait.

"On ira visiter des appartements demain encore," fut tout ce que dit Quinn avant de partir pour la cuisine. " et cette fois ci je m'en fou qu'il y ai des rats," ajouta t-elle après coup.

* * *

><p><strong>JOUR 72 <strong>

"Je t'appellerai plus tard ce soir d'accord ?" dit Quinn en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

" Oui, et merci encore de m'avoir laisser rester aussi longtemps" répliqua Tina avec un sourire. Après presque deux moi et demi , son séjour touchait à sa fin et elle était enfin prête à démanager dans son nouvel appartement.

"C'est à ça que serve les amis" l'informa Quinn avec un sourire. "Et tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici." Elles savaient toutes les deux que Santana taperait du point si Tina venait à passer à nouveau plus deux de jours chez elle, mais c'est l'intention qui comte pas vrais?.

Elle fit au revoir de la main à Tina avant de retourner dans la maison, prévoyant de passer le reste de la journée au dessus ou sous sa femme, elle n'était vraiment pas très difficile.

"Alors, elle est partie ?" lui demanda Santana dans le couloir, où elle avait attendu. `

En fermant la porte derrière elle, Quinn acquiesça avec un doux sourire. Elle n'avait eu aucune problème à ce que Tina reste chez elles, c'était agréable d'avoir sa meilleure amie autour, mais pourtant elle était probablement aussi contente que Santana d'avoir enfin la maison pour elles toutes seules.

"Bien," dit Santana avec un sourire en coin en retirant son t-shirt. " Maintenant on peut enfin de nouveau baiser où on veut."

Quinn roula des yeux quand Santana lui retira brusquement sa chemine et elle laissa sa femme prendre le contrôle de la situation.

En à peine une minute le reste de leurs vêtements avait atterri sur le sol et Santana avait plaqué Quinn contre leur porte d'entrée, faisant supplier sa femme pour qu'elle la touche.

"Voilà pourquoi j'aime quand c'est juste nous deux," respira Santana bruyamment, avant de céder au plaidoiries de la blonde.

" Oh, Putain ouais, moi aussi ..." "

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ? :D<strong>


	9. Under the sheets BONUS

**Under the Sheets (Sous les draps )  
><strong>

**BONUS**

**JOUR 8  
><strong>

Tina ne pu seulement secouer la tête quand elle entendit Quinn et Santana chanter un duo dans la douche un matin, le rire joyeux de sa meilleure amie résonnait dans toute la maison et elle était surprise de découvrir que la blonde semblait encore plus heureuse que ce qu'elle pensait.

Et se dire que Santana (sur six milliards de personne) était la raison de ce dit bonheur, était quelque chose qu'elle avait encore du mal à réaliser.

* * *

><p><strong>JOUR 15<strong>

Il était à peine neuf heure passé quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et elles entendirent Quinn s'engouffrer dans la maison.

Santana se leva immédiatement et se dirigea vers sa femme.

Pendant un long moment, Tina les regarda se câliner, et pour la première fois elle se sentit intrus. C'était rare de voir Santana agir simplement comme une femme aimante qui accueille son épouse avec un sourire et un câlin réconfortant après une dure journée de travail. En faite, c'était un peu surnaturel.

Quinn marcha doucement jusqu'au salon et se laissa plus ou moins tomber sur le canapé alors que Santana avait disparu dans la cuisine pour lui réchauffer son diner.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" damanda Tina à sa meilleure amie, quand Quinn laissa échapper un petit grognement.

"Longue journée et douleur au dos," dit la blonde en tournant son visage vers Tina.

"C'est ce qu'elle obtient à force de rester assise devant l'ordinateur toute la journée," dit Santana qui se tenant devant l'entrée de la cuisine.

" J'ai des réunions et tout tu sais?" marmonna Quinn.

" Tu devrais faire plus de sport. Je suis sur que ça t'aiderait pour tes mal de dos, et ça pourrait faire du bien à tes fesses."

Tina sursauta, " Tu n'as pas dit ça ?"

Trop dur d'être une femme aimante.

"Tu vois avec quoi j'ai à faire tout les jours ?" demanda Quinn de sa place sur le canapé, "Elle abuse verbalement de moi tous les jours."

"Ne fais pas le bébé, tu t'en fou normalement quand je te donne du plaisir verbalement, pas vrais ?"

"C'est complètement différent, Santana. Complètement différent."

Sans même savoir de quoi ses amis parlaient, Tina grimaça.

"Est ce que tu veux un massage en attendant que ton repas soit prêt?"

"Oui, s'il te plait!"

"D'accord, alors ferme là et laisse ma magie travailler," dit Santana sérieusement en s'asseyant à coté de Quinn. "Ca serait beaucoup plus sexy si Tina n'était pas là," déclara Santana, " et si on était nue dans la baignoire."

* * *

><p><strong>JOUR 24<strong>

Ted -un de leur voisin- semblait vraiment intéressé par Tina.

"Est ce qu'elle voit quelqu'un ? ou est ce qu'elle est genre ta chose?" demanda t-il à Santana un soir alors qu'ils étaient assis dans le patio, profitant du couché de soleil et une bonne bière.

"Quinn est ma chose," lui dit Santana avec un sourire coquin," ma seule chose," ajouta t-elle, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ai pas d'incompréhension.

"Chanceuse," répliqua Ted avec un grand sourire, en cognant sa bouteille de bière contre celle de Santana. "Donc elle est célibataire?"

"Ouaip. Tu veux que je te la présente? Rejoins nous pour le repas demain soir. On voulait faire un petit barbecue."

"Ouais, sure."

* * *

><p><strong>JOUR 25<strong>

Quinn n'avait aucune idée de comment un petit diner avec des amis, c'était transformer en BBQ avec la plus part de leur voisins, puis s'était transformer en fête où Santana l'avait presque baiser sur la table de la salle à manger (ce qui ne sortait pas vraiment de l'ordinaire, mais avoir un publique l'était (du moins pour elle, elle ne voulait pas parler à la place de Santana sur ce genre de chose)).

" Faites comme si on était pas là," lui dit Jeremy, un autre de leur voisin, quand il croisa le regard de Quinn, en prenant une gorgée de bière. "Je vous en prie continuer."

Avec un roulement d'oeil Quinn poussa Santana et desendit rapidement de la table.

"Eh!Je ne faisais que commencer!" se plaignit sa femme, complètement consciente des trois garçons qui les regardaient.

"Être une star du porno est peut être un rêve d'enfance pour toi, mais je ne ferais jamais l'amour devant des gens."

Santana toussa, toujours assise sur la table." Ok, premièrement : c'était vraiment méchant. Deuxièmement," elle se tourna vers les garçons, "le spectacle est terminé, donc et si vous partiez et passiez le reste de la nuit avec votre main et des vieilles vidéos porno sur internet, comme vous le faîtes d'habitude?"

Alors que garçons quittaient la pièce, Santana sauta sur le dos de Quinn, " direction : la chambre!" dit elle en pointant du doigt le couloir.

Après être arrivé jusqu'à la chambre, Quinn laissa tomber peu gracieusement sa femme sur le lit et s'écroula sur elle.

" Tu es tellement belle," soupira Santana de manière presque inaudible, en traçant du bout des doigts les lèvres roses et pulpeuses de Quinn.

En quelques secondes Santana s'était débarrassée de son haut et son soutien gorge était sur le sol.

"Il y a encore une douzaine de personne dans notre maison," argumenta Quinn faiblement alors qu'elle sentait les mains de sa femme sur ses fesses et ses lèvres dans son cou.

"J'ai dit à Tina de virer tout le monde à minuit ou je la virais elle."

"Ça me va," décida la blonde après un moment et elle laissa Santana monter sur elle pour enfin s'amuser.

* * *

><p><strong>JOUR 33<br>**

Santana se tenait derrière le bar, occupée à découper un article pour mettre sur le mur.

"Qu'est que c'est ça?" demanda Tina en s'asseyant le plus près de Santana.

"Une autre preuve que mon café est le meilleur," dit la latina en montrant l'article à présent encadré, d'un magasine sur la Café dont Tina n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Il y avait une photo du magasin de Santana et écrit en gros : _Coffee&co vous offre le meilleur café de la côte Est_ et_ si vous êtes un fan de Café dans la région de Boston cet endroit est pour vous. _

"Tu es tellement une geek," remarqua Tina.

"On dirait que quelqu'un ne veut plus de café gratuit," répliqua Santana alors qu'elle accrochait l'article au mur, à coté d'une dizaine d'autre articles.

"Je ne l'ai pas dit comme ça ... Je t'ai toujours soutenu et je suis une grosse fan de ton café!"

"Je ne sais pas si tu sais, CC, mais boire mon café gratuitement, ce n'est pas vraiment de l'aide, c'est plutôt le contraire."

"N'importe quoi, tu t'es marié à une riche. Maintenant tu peux me faire un Capuccino ?"

"Mais bien sûr, Cohen-Loser."

"Des fois je t'aime vraiment pas," dit Tina en grimaçant." Mais je veux toujours mon Capuccino !"

Tina décida de ne faire aucun commentaire sur le macaque que Santana avait placé sur le rebord de sa tasse.

* * *

><p><strong>JOUR 51<strong>

"Ne met pas tes pieds sur la table, Cookie."

Elles regardaient la télé dans le salon et Quinn avait sa tête sur les cuisses de sa femme alors que Tina occupait le siège à coté.

" Tu sais, je viens juste de réaliser que toutes les deux, vous donnez un nouveau sens à l'expression 'se faire attraper la main dans le pot à cookie' si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Quinn mit un moment avant de comprendre la référence de Tina, et quand elle comprit enfin, elle roula des yeux et donna à Santana, qui avait directement rigolé, un coup dans l'épaule.

" Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Santana," déclara Quinn sèchement, " et j'aime pas ça."

"Oh aller, bébé c'était genre le truc le plus drôle qu'elle ai jamais dit."

"Ouais, Vulgaire tu veux dire. Et Tina: plus de vin pour toi ce soir."

Deux comiques dans une même maison c'était beaucoup trop pour Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Petit Bonus pour vous faire patienter :)<br>**


	10. Me in you

**Voila pour ce chapitre et je m'excuse du retard ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à lire ma traduction et je vous remercie ! je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ! Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir ! et un grand merci à Op2line qui m'a laissé un commentaire très gentil ! **

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

**Ps: J'ai reçu quelques commentaire un peu désagréable par rapport au temps que je mettais pour traduire. Je m'en excuse encore mais j'ai une vie à l'exterieur et beaucoup de chose à faire, surtout cette année. Et je n'ai jamais dit que je publierais tous les mois ou quoi que ce soit. **

**ME IN YOU**

**TO PASS AND LOOK BACK AT THE GOALS I`VE MISSED**

Huit kilomètres en cinquante huit minutes remarqua Santana avec satisfaction, en trottinant lentement dans leur allée, après son jogging de milieu de semaine. Grâce au nouveaux médicaments que lui donnait son médecin, son genou ne lui posait plus aucun problème du moment qu'elle ne poussait pas trop dessus.

Vérifiant une nouvelle fois l'heure, elle remarqua qu'elle avait encore une heure et demi avant que Quinn ne rentre du travail, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de s'étirer, prendre une douche, laver la vaisselle et préparer le dîner. Seigneur, elle devenait tellement bonne dans le rôle de la femme mariée, qu'on devrait lui donner un Oscar ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle remarqua à peine que quelqu'un était assis sous leur porche, alors qu'elle commençait à s'étirer devant leur maison.

"Eh!" dit elle en s'adressant à l'intrus, d'une voix claire et forte quand elle réalisa que la blonde ne l'avait pas remarquer." Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?" demanda t-elle quand elle fut certaine d'avoir l'attention de l'adolescente.

En se levant rapidement des marches sur lesquelles elle était assises, la blonde descendit nerveusement les marches une par une avant avant de répondre, "Je cherche quelqu'un... madame."

Le visage de Santana s'assombrit avec le "madame", est ce qu'elle avait l'air _aussi _vielle que ça ? Même si elle avait déjà dépassé le stade des trente ans, elle était toujours super bonne; stupide gamine. " Et _qui_ cherches tu ? Le père Noël ?"

"Non, ma-" elle s'arrêta quand elle se rendit compte que l'air de la femme devenait de plus en plus sombre. "Non."

"Eh bien? Tu vas devoir me donner un nom si tu veux que je t'aide?" dit Santana impatiente.

"Quinn Fabray," répondit la blonde rapidement, " Je cherche Quinn Fabray?"

Il ne fallu qu'une seule seconde à Santana pour comprendre, et elle réussi à retenir juste à temps son air complètement surpris.

"Vous la connaissez?"

Santana respira profondément. Forcément, ça arrivait alors que Quinn était toujours au travail et qu'elle était seule à la maison! Elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à cette situation et elle n'aurait aucune scrupule à laisser l'adolescente attendre devant la maison jusqu'à ce que Quinn rentre du travail, mais elle se dit que sa femme n'apprécierait surement pas.

Génial, elle n'avait donc pas le choix.

"Excusez moi? Vous m'avez entendu?"

Santana marmonna un 'oui' et regarda derrière elle dans l'allée, avec l'espoir absurde que Quinn rentrerait plus tôt du travail pour une fois et qu'elle pourrait la sauver.

Naturellement, ça n'arriva pas.

"Oui, Je la connais," dit Santana à son interlocutrice.

"Donc elle vit ici ?"

"Oui."

"Et vous êtes une amie? une voisine? la femme de ménage?"

Santana grimaça à la dernière suggestion. Elle n'avait jamais imaginer un jour faire son coming-out à la fille de sa femme. "Non, je suis... je suis ... Santana. La femme de ... Quinn," dit finalement la latina. Elle regarda avec attention la réaction de l'adolescente, mais la petite blonde acquiesça seulement de la tête, avec la même expression d'inquiétude sur son visage.

"Tu es Beth, pas vrais?" demanda Santana après un long moment de silence.

La jeune fille n'avais pas pensé que sa mère biologique avait parlé d'elle à sa partenaire - qui apparemment était une femme et pas le grand business-man qu'elle s'était imaginée- mais elle fut en quelque sorte soulagée quand cela devenu claire que Santana savait déjà qui elle était.

"Oui. Comment vous savez ? "

"Eh bien, qui d'autre pourrais tu être?"

"Donc, elle vous a parler de moi alors ?"

Santana s'assit sur une des marches, étirant ses jambes devant elle. " Nous sommes allées au lycée ensemble, donc je savais pour toi. J'étais même à l'hôpital avec elle le jour ou tu es née. Je veux dire pas _avec _elle, mais j'étais là." blablata Santana nerveusement.

"Donc, vous êtes amoureuses depuis le lycée ?"

"Seigneur, non, absolument pas. Mais je ne crois pas que notre couple soit le sujet de conversation principal."

"D'accord."

Santana tritura nerveusement le bas de son short de sport pendant quelques instants. De quoi étaient elles supposées parler ? Se demanda t-elle.

"Donc, est ce que madame Fabray est ici ?" demanda Beth quand il devint claire que l'adulte à coté d'elle n'allait rien dire avant un moment.

"Euh, non, pas encore," dit Santana avec nervosité, " Quinn est toujours au travail."

"Oh."

"Est ce que tu as faim ?"

Beth acquiesça de la tête doucement, elle avait été tellement nerveuse depuis quarante huit heures qu'elle n'avait presque rien mangé.

"Alors viens. Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger et je vais appeler Quinn pour lui dire que tu es ici, ça te va ?"

"Oui, merci."

Suivant l'exemple de Santana, la jeune fille se leva et rentra dans la grande maison derrière la Latina.

"Est ce que tes parents savent que tu es ici?"

Le silence dit à Santana tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. "Je vais devoir appeler ton père ou ta mère pour leur dire ou tu es et que tu es en sécurité. Ou est ce que tu vis maintenant?"

"Rockford, Illinois, ma- Mademoiselle Lo-"

"Appel moi Santana."

"Ok."

"Je vais juste aller me rafraichir rapidement avant d'appeler Quinn, d'accord ? Ça ne t'embête pas de rester seule quelques minutes?" demanda Santana alors qu'elle posait un vers d'eau fraiche devant son invité.

"Oui."

##

Après une douche super rapide, Santana se glissa dans des habits propres et composa le numéro de Quinn, en attachant ses cheveux en un chignon bordélique.

"Bonjour, Quinn Fa-"

"Tu dois rentrer tout de suite," dit Santana urgemment dans le téléphone, sans laisser le temps à sa femme de finir.

"San, si c'est parce que tu es juste super excitée, je vais devoir raccrocher. Ce n'est pas du tout le bon moment pour jouer au téléphone rose."

"Ha ha, très drôle, j'ai seulement fais ça une fois !" dit Santana, pendant un court moment elle avait oublier la vrais raison de l'appel.

"Alors pourquoi est ce je dois rentrer maintenant ? Tu ne peux pas attendre encore une heure et demi ? Est ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose ?"

"Je-Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire", bégaya la latina. " Est ce que tu es assise ?"

"Santana! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Quinn qui commençait à devenir un peu inquiète.

"Quinn, Beth est ici."

Un silence sinistre s'installa à l'autre bout du fil.

"Quinn? Chérie, tu es toujours là?"

"Oui," dit la blonde après un court moment de silence." Je serais à la maison dans pas longtemps, ne le fait pas fuir," dit elle juste avant de raccrocher.

"J'ai été genre _super_ gentille avec elle," marmonna Santana à elle même, alors qu'elle retournait vers la cuisine. " Donc Quinn sera là dans une demi heure à peu près," informa t-elle son invité en posant le téléphone sur la table.

"Ok," dit Beth, toujours assise sur la tabouret en face du bar, beaucoup trop effrayé pour bouger d'un centimètre."Je suis vraiment désolé de m'imposer comme ça ... Je suis ... ouais ... désolé."

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis juste un peu surprise et Quinn le sera aussi."

A ce moment précis, Beth réalisa que Quinn-sa mère- n'avait pas eu six mois pour se préparer a cette rencontre, ou encore de longues discussion rassurante avec son meilleur ami. Elle avait seulement eu trente minutes, et cette autre femme, Santana, et encore.

Peut être qu'elle aurait du appeler en premier.

"Wow! Tu ne vas pas t'évanouir hein ?" demanda Santana quand elle vu les couleurs sur le visage de Beth disparaître."Je veux dire, je suis très bonne avec tous ces truc de premier secours et tout, mais j'apprécierais si tu ne t'écroules pas dans ma cuisine."

"Non, je vais bien. Je suis désole. Je vais bien. Juste un peu nerveuse."

"Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu le sois. Quinn est la plus gentille de nous deux."

Beth ne semblait pas très rassuré, même si Santana essayait vraiment de faire de son mieux pour ne pas trop l'effrayer. "Donc, sandwich?

"Oui, s'il vous plait."

"Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? Tu es végétarienne?"

"Non, rien de spécial."

"Bien."

Comme si il était possible que l'enfant de Quinn (et Puck) ne mange pas de viande, pensa Santana avec un sourire.

Alors que Santana était occupé à préparer le sandwich pour son invité, Grain de café débarqua dans la cuisine, ignorant complètement l'intru et marcha directement vers la gentille femme qui lui donnait toujours du jambon et du bacon (si seulement Quinn savait ça). Le chat s'assit à coté de Santana et commença à miauler et prier pour que Santana laisse tomber quelque chose.

"Eh Graine de Café," le salua Santana, "Qu'est ce que ça va être aujourd'hui ? Un peu du bacon préféré de Quinn ?"

"Votre chat s'appelle Graine de Café ?" demanda Beth amusé alors qu'elle regardait le félin avalé son cadeau.

"Oui. Je suis un peu genre une accro au café et ça lui allait bien."

"Elle est mignonne."

"Tu peux l'avoir si tu veux." dit Santana avec un sourire moqueur.

N'étant pas habitué à Santana et à son humour, Beth ne su pas quoi répondre.

"Je rigole. Quinn me tuerait si je donnais à quelqu'un son chat adoré. Je veux dire ... hmm... je ne voulais pas dire que ... elle n'est pas ... c'était pas ... ce n'est pas sortie comme je le voulais." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. " Wow, c'était bizarre. Désolé."

"Non, c'est bon," dit Beth en essayant de garder une ambiance légère.

"Ouais, ok," marmonna Santana , "tiens."

Elle posa le sandwich devant la jeune fille et s'assit à coté d'elle.

"Donc comment est ce que tu es venu ici? S'il te plait ne me dit pas que tu as fais du stop."

"Je n'ai pas fais de stop. La sœur de mon meilleur ami m'a conduit jusqu'à Chicago et j'ai pris l'avion de là bas. Et un taxi jusque ici."

"C'est bien, c'est bien,"dit Santana en hochant de la tête.

Elles restèrent silencieuse alors que Beth finissait son sandwich, les deux dans leurs pensées.

"Donc, je sais que cette situation doit être très dur, et très effrayante pour toi mais je veux que tu te rappel que ce n'est pas facile pour Quinn non plus. Elle ne pensait pas que tu voudrais la voir, du moins, pas avant 4 ans encore, donc garde ça en tête, ok ?" dit Santana doucement alors que Beth finissait de manger.

Elle avait un peu peur par rapport à comment Quinn gérerait cette situation et même si elle savait que l'adolescente avait surement super peur, mais sa femme et son bien être restait sa priorité.

"Je sais," acquiesça Beth nerveusement. " Merci pour le sandwich, c'était très bon."

"Pas de problème."

Elles prirent toutes les deux une profonde respiration quand elles entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirent. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge fit comprendre à Santana que Quinn s'était vraiment dépêché. Quelques secondes plus tard Quinn se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte de la cuisine, ses yeux sur Beth.

"Bonjour," dit elle après un moment de tension, "Je suis Quinn."

"Bonjour, je suis Beth- votre fille ," dit l'adolescente en se levant de sa chaise.

Pendant un moment elle se tinrent l'une devant l'autre, sans bouger, avant que Quinn ne fasse le premier pas et entoura Beth de ses bras, et la serra avec gêne.

"Ok, je vais vous laisser toutes les deux et je vais appelé ta maman d'accord ?" dit Santana en s'excusant.

Beth acquiesça un peu inquiète. " Dites lui que je suis désolé et que je l'aime encore," dit l'adolescente.

"Bien sur."

Il y eu un court silence après que Santana ai quitté la chambre.

"Donc est ce qu'elle à été gentille avec toi ? Santana je veux dire."

La latina apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, "Bien sur que j'ai été gentille ! Dis lui!"

"Elle était très gentille," confirma Beth, qui n'était que très légèrement effrayée par Santana.

"Tu écoutes au porte maintenant?"

"Non, mais je ne peux pas appeler sans téléphone n'est ce pas ?" répondit Santana alors qu'elle attrapait son téléphone portable et le fixe de la maison, qui étaient posés sur le plan de travail.

"Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin maintenant ?"

"Oui. Je m'en vais."

"Donc, est ce qu'elle a vraiment été gentille avec toi ?" demanda Quinn juste pour être sur.

"Oui, mais elle m'a dit que tu étais la plus gentille des deux" ajouta Beyh avec un petit sourire. " je pense qu'elle a fait de son mieux."

"C'est bien."

Une pause embarrassante suivie, si bien qu'elles pouvaient entendre Santana parler au téléphone dans l'autre pièce.

"Donc, Comment vas tu ?" demanda finalement Quinn.

"Bien. Je vais bien. Je suis un peu fatigué et nerveuse; mais je-je vais bien".

"Bien, c'est bien."

"Et toi?"

"Je vais bien aussi, merci de demander"

Il y eu une nouvelle pause. Alors que Beth étudiait la pièce du regard et essayait de ne pas paraître trop intimidée, Quinn, elle, avait les yeux sur sa fille, cherchant des similitudes, une caractéristique physique qui montrait qu'elle était sa fille.

"Et bien, Santana ne mentait pas quand elle disait qu'elle était accro au café, hein ?" demanda Beth en mentionnait la collection astronomique de machine à café qui occupait la cuisine.

"Elle l'est, mais je crois que nous le sommes toutes les deux en faite," répondit Quinn. " Santana à son propre magasin de café en ville."

"C'est cool. J'ai vu Graine de Café tout à l'heur, elle est super mignonne."

"Oui, tu as des animaux de compagnies?"

"Non, enfin si on a des poissons, mais ils ne comptent pas vraiment.

##

"Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit?" demanda Beth nerveusement quand Santana retourna dans la cuisine une demi heure plus tard.

"Eh bien, elle n'était pas vraiment contente, mais elle est rassuré de savoir que tu vas bien. Elle va venir ici après demain pour te récupérer, et elle aimerait que tu, en faite que vous, l'appeliez plus tard ce soir."

"Elle avait l'air énervée?"

"Non, elle était surprise et inquiète et oui d'accord peut être un petit peu fâchée, mais elle avait l'air plutôt calme sinon."

"Ok."

"Donc, Beth à déjà eu un sandwich, mais peut être voulez vous que je vous fasse le diner ?" demanda Santana, "Je pensais faire des pizza fait maison".

"Ça me va," répondit Beth rapidement.

"Quinn?"

"Bien sur, Cookie," répondit la blonde avec un doux sourire.

"Parfait, et si vous alliez vous assoir dans le salon et je viendrais vous chercher quand vous devrez choisir vous garnitures, d'accord ?"

"Um, d'accord, mais je dois utiliser les toilettes d'abord," dit la jeune blonde en glissant de sa chaise.

"Deuxième porte sur la gauche," lui dit Santana en désignant le couloir.

Quand Beth quitta le cuisine, Santana se rapprocha de sa femme et la pris dans ses bras.

"Merci, J'avais vraiment besoin de ça," dit Quinn, se relaxant un peu.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Santana en passant sa main dans le dos de la blonde." Parce que ça serait normal que ça n'aille pas."

"Non, non, Je vais bien, juste un peu nerveuse. Et si elle ne m'aimait pas?"

"Est ce que tu veux que j'agisse comme une conasse, comme ça tu paraitra super gentille à coté de moi?"

"Non, c'est gentil de ta part, mais non. Je pense que te voir dans ton mode HBIC (**ndlt** :Head Bitch In Charge) la traumatiserait."

"Naan, depuis qu'on est marié j'ai perdu un peu de mon talent. Je suis beaucoup moins effrayante qu'avant."

"Tu en es sur ?" ricana Quinn en sentant un peu de sa tension disparaître grâce à sa petite discussion avec sa femme.

"Tout ira bien. Soit toi même et je suis sûr qu'elle t'aimera," lui dit Santana avec un sourire. Après un baiser et un petite caresse sur le dos, la Latina envoya Quinn dans le salon.

##

"Donc, J'imagine qu'il y a quelques questions que tu aimerais me poser, pas vrais ?"

Beth haussa les épaules et joua avec le verre en face d'elle. " Ma mère m'a déjà un peu parler de toi, que tu étais très jeune, pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas me garder, que tu faisais partie de quelque chose qui s'appelait le glee club. Qu'est ce que c'était ?" "

Pendant les prochaines minutes Quinn lui raconta le Glee club et les _Nationals_ ou encore tous les drames du lycée. Elle lui parla même de sa carrière dans les Cheerios. .

En retour, Beth lui raconta un peu plus sur sa vie à Rockford, sur ses hobbies et son meilleur ami Michael.

"Il y a eu des mecs par moments,mais ils ne sont jamais restés, donc c'était plus ma mère et moi," expliqua Beth. "Et depuis que j'ai cinq ans, il y a Michael bien sur."

"Donc, tu as eu une enfance heureuse ?"

"La meilleure, même si maman dit qu'être un enfant unique m'a rendu pourrie gâtée," dit Beth avec un sourire.

##

Alors qu'elles finissaient de préparer leurs pizzas, ce fut Santana qui nourrit la conversation. Elle écarta les sujets graves et ne parla que de choses légères et innocentes posant les bonnes questions à Beth (et Quinn) pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise.

"Vous êtes sur que c'est comestible?" demanda Beth alors qu'elle regardait Santana mettre du jalapeños, du pepperoni et tous ce qu'elle pouvait trouver d'épicé sur sa part de la pizza.

"Pour personne a part elle et le diable" répondit Quinn avec un sourire moqueur.

"Vous deux, restez avec votre bacon nul et laissez moi tranquille."

Après un diner tranquille, Quinn et Beth appelèrent Shelby alors que Santana s'occupait de la vaisselle.

##

"Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin?" demanda Quinn à Beth en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre d'invité.

"Oui, c'est parfait merci."

"D'accord et bien Bonne nuit alors" dit elle avec un sourire timide.

"Bonne nuit."

En fermant doucement la porte, Quinn laissa sa fille seule.

##

Santana était déjà dans le lit entrain de lire un livre quand Quinn eu finit avec sa douche. Éteignant la lumière de la salle de bain, Quinn entra vite dans la chambre et se coucha à coté de sa femme. Elle était émotionnellement épuisé et ne souhait qu'une chose : prendre Santana dans ses bras et dormir.

" Tu penses qu'on devrait avertir Puck?" demande Quinn après un moment, ses yeux fixés sur l'horloge.

Posant son livre sur sa table de chevet, Santana tourna son attention vers la blonde. " Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, c'est entre Beth et lui non?"

"Donc tu penses que je devrais la laisser des idées?"

"Je pense que tu n'as aucune obligation de le dire à Puck. Et ouais, tu devrais la laisser prendre cette décision. Elle y à surement déjà pensé, donc tu devrais peut être juste lui en parler demain. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter tout la nuit."

"Ok."

Un peu après quand Santana était déjà sur le point de s'endormir à coté d'elle, son bras entourant fermement Quinn, la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher à comment les choses aurait pu se passer. Peut être que sa vie aurait été complètement différente si elle avait su à 16 ans ce qu'elle savait aujourd'hui, que Santana était parfaite pour elle. Enfin, pas non plus _parfaite parfaite_, mais assez parfaite pour la rendre heureuse et la faire se réveiller avec un sourire presque chaque jour. Mais là encore, Santana n'avait pas été vraiment stable au lycée non plus et en plus elle ne voulait pas d'enfant.

"Fait taire ton cerveau," marmonna Santana après cinq autres minutes de profond raisonnement.

Quinn sourit dans l'obscurité et se tourna sur le coté pour embrasser rapidement Santana sur les lèvres. "Désolé."

"Elle semble être une fille bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as pris toutes les bonnes décisions."

"Tu le penses vraiment?"

"Je pense vraiment qu'il est minuit passé et que je dois me lever tôt, donc oui, si ça te aller dormir, Oui je pense que tu as fais la bonne chose."

"Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais entendre."

"Q, bébé, c'est une adolescente normale, qui s'habille un peu comme une hobo et qui pense surement que c'est cool d'écouter Nirvana ou autre. Elle est tout ce qu'elle est censé être à son âge. Et elle semble aussi bien plus agréable qu'on l'était à l'époque."

"Tu dois avoir raison."

"J'ai toujours raison," dit Santana en baillant, cachant son visage dans le cou de Quinn.

"Est ce que tu viens juste de me baver dessus la?"

Santana rigola avec fatigue derrière elle, "Désolé bébé, c'est l'effet que tu me fait."

"Idiote," se plaignit gentiment Quinn en se rapprochant de sa femme. "Juste pour que tu le saches, il n'y aura pas de contact inapproprié demain."

"Quoi? Pourquoi? Ce n'est plus une enfant."

"Quand même."

"D'accord, et bien je vais devoir faire tout le contact maintenant."

Entourée par la chaleur de Santana et et ses bras autour d'elle, Quinn s'endormit tranquillement.

* * *

><p><strong>IL Y A UN PEU DE MOI EN TOI.<strong>

Quand Quinn se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était seule dans le lit. Il était tout juste sept heure et elle savait que Santana devait être sur le point de prendre son petit déjeuner. Alors même si elle était encore fatiguée, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Si elle devait passé la journée entière avec Beth, sa fille, elle aurait besoin de quelques mots encourageants de sa femme en premier.

Comme prédit, elle trouva Santana dans la cuisine, buvant son café et partageant apparemment ses céréales préférés complètement hors de prix (ceux pour qui elle avait failli arracher la main de Tina quand elle l'avait surprise entrain de les manger) avec Beth, qui, à la grande surprise de Quinn était déjà réveillée.

"Bonjour vous deux," dit Quinn en entrant dans la pièce.

"Bonjour, pourquoi tu ne dors pas encore? Tu as la journée de libre," dit Santana, sachant trop bien que sa femme aurait besoin d'une heure en plus de sommeil.

"Eh bien, je ne voulais pas manquer le fun du petit déjeuner. Comment as tu dormis Beth?"

"Vraiment bien. Le lit de la chambre d'amis est super confortable," répliqua la jeune fille entre deux grandes bouchées de céréales.

"Il reste encore de notre smoothie," informa Santana après une petite pause, "C'est dans le frigo si tu en veux."

"Laisse moi deviner: Mangue?"

La Latina lui sourie, "Tu le sais bien."

Pour des raisons inconnus, sa femme avait une sorte d'obsession: Elle adorait ce fruit, son gel douche préféré était supposé sentir la mangue et la papaye, elles avaient toujours une bouteille de liqueur de mangue à la maison et quand elle fumait elle préférait fumer des cigarettes parfumé à la mangue.

"Alors depuis combien de temps êtes vous debout?" demanda Quinn en s'asseyant au milieu des deux.

"Une demi heure a peu près?" répondit Santana,"pas depuis longtemps."

##

"Ok, donc je vais partir maintenant," leur dit Santana vingt minutes plus tard. "Et si je vous emmenait diner tout les deux ce soir?" demanda-t'elle en enfilant sa veste.

"Tu aime le chinois?"demanda Quinn à Beth, qui était à son troisième bol de céréales.

"Bien sur."

"Parfait, alors je viendrais vous chercher après le travail" dit Santana en se baissant et en déposant un baiser sur la coin de la bouche de Quinn. "Amusez vous bien aujourd'hui" dit elle au deux blondes et avec un sourire encourageant et un clin d'oeil, elle quitta la maison.

##

Après le petit déjeuner, Beth jeta un coup d'oeil dans le salon, et regarda les photos qui décoraient les murs et les étagères.

"Alors, vous êtes heureuses?" demanda t-elle, en choisissant une photo de Quinn et Santana à leur lune de miel.

"Oui, j'aime le penser."

"Est ce que tu l'aimes?"

"Oui, je l'aime, énormément," répondit Quinn honnêtement en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

"Depuis quand êtes vous ensemble?"

"Quatre ans… plus ou moins," répondit Quinn vaguement. answered vaguely.

"Et marié?"

"Deux ans et demi."

"C'est cool. Vous allez bien ensemble," dit Beth en reposant la photo." ET, est ce que j'ai des frères et sœurs ?"

"Non. Je veux dire pas de notre coté."

" Vous ne voulez pas d'enfants?"

"Non. Santana ne veut pas vraiment d'enfant et je ... je t'ai toi."

Beth acquiesça de la tête. "Et mon père? est ce qu'il à des enfants?"

" Au moins deux que je connaisse. Lui et sa femme ont deux fils."

"Oh, donc il n'a probablement pas envie de me rencontrer, non ?" demanda Beth en regardant à travers la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin.

"Je - je suis sur qu'il aimerait te rencontrer," répondit Quinn honnêtement. Elle était certaine que Puck aimerait rencontrer sa fille." Ton père, il voulait te garder, mais on était dans l'incapacité de s'occuper d'un enfant. Il était une sorte d'enfant lui même," expliqua Quinn du mieux qu'elle pouvait. "je pense qu'il adorerait te voir. Je peux te donner son numéro de téléphone si tu veux. Ou on pourrait l'appeler ensemble un jour si tu préfère."

"Ouais, ça me semble bien."

"Ton père est celui qui à choisi ton prénom," dit Quinn après un moment.

##

"Maman me l'a dit il y a trois ans et je voulais te retrouver depuis ce moment là," dit Beth à Quinn alors qu'elles se faisaient les ongles.

Beth avait trouvé un vieux vernis à Santana dans le frigo et était maintenant occupé à peindre ses ongles en violet foncé.

"Comment m'as tu retrouvé?"

"Mon meilleur ami, Michael, l'a fait. Il est genre un génie de l'informatique et il a réussi à hacker des système data. Et ma mère m'a dit ton nom, et ou tu as vécu et le lycée ou tu es allée et tout ça. Le reste était une part de gâteau. Sur le site internet de la compagnie ou tu travaille on à trouvé un court CV et une photo de toi."

"Seigneur, je suis horrible sur cette photo, Santana l'appel la photo de l'enfer," dit Quinn en se rappelant la photo que Richard avait décidé de publier, clamant qu'elle avait l'air professionnel et de confiance.

"Elle n'est pas si mal… Je veux dire après le choque initial, ça va," dit Beth avec un sourire moqueur.

##

"Je veux dire, j'avais déjà lu ces histoires horribles sur internet ou des gens trouvent leur vrais parents qui se révèlent être des vrais connards, mais je voulais quand même te rencontrer. Et je ne le regrette pas," expliqua Beth.

"Donc je ne rentre pas dans la catégorie des connasses ?" demanda l'autre blonde alors qu'elle leur préparait un goûter.

"Non, je ne crois pas," dit Beth avec un sourire timide.

##

"Donc toi et ce Michael..."

Elles étaient assise dans un sympathique restaurant chinois et Santana venait juste d'apprendre à propos du meilleur ami de Beth; alors naturellement, elle décida d'enquêter.

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est gay. Il était super content quand je lui ai dit que ma mère biologique était lesbienne.

Quinn grimaça face à cette déclaration. Bien sur elle n'avait été qu'avec Santana ces dernières années. Mais sans trop savoir pourquoi elle ne s'était jamais considéré comme lesbienne.

"Ouais, ta mère biologique, cette bonne vieille lesbienne," rigola Santana avec un sourire moqueur, ce qui lui value un coup dans l'épaule.

"Mais tu aimes les ...garçons...?" demanda Quinn, pas tellement à l'aise avec ce sujet.

"Oui. je veux dire, je n'en suis pas catégoriquement sur, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui la seule personne pour laquelle j'ai eu un coup de coeur s'appel Toby Phillips," répliqua Beth avec un soupir.

"Alors c'est ton petit ami ?" demanda Santana, toujours présente quand il s'agissait de ragot.

"Laisse la tranquille," déclara Quinn l'air grave. "Tu n'es pas obligé de nous en parler."

"Pourquoi pas? Je suis sur qu'on pourrait aider. Personne ne m'a jamais dit non," argumenta Santana," et quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne doit surement pas en parler à sa mère. J'en aurai pour rien au monde parler à la mienne."

"Ouais tu allais toujours voir Mlle Hollyday."

"Je me demande ce qu'elle fait aujourd'hui. Je parie qu'elle est toujours aussi bonnass-**AIE**! En quel honneur?"

"Surveille ton langage!"

"Pourquoi? Je parle toujours aussi bien l'adolescent, mais bref. Je parie qu'elle est toujours aussi attirante qu'à l'époque. Mieux ?"

"Tu la trouvais attirante?"

"J'étais une adolescente avec des hormones en ébullitions, je trouvais a peu près tout le monde attirant, et surtout les jolies blondes aux longues jambes," dit Santana avec un clin d'œil," mais retournons à Tobby Phillips."

##

"Je veux dire, j'en ai pas peur ni rien, c'est juste que je les aimes pas," dit Beth à Quin plus tard dans la nuit dans la cuisine.

Les deux avaient été réveillé par l'orage qui faisait rage dehors.

"Eh bie, j'ai un peu peur d'eux. Mais Santana se moque toujours de moi à cause de ça, donc je ne veux pas la réveiller parce qu'il pleut un petit peu plus que d'habitude", dit Quinn en serrant plus fort sa tasse de chocolat chaud dans sa main alors qu'un nouvel éclair illumina le ciel, suivi d'un puissant tonnerre.

"Tu rigole? ´il pleut un peu plus que d'habitude'? On dirait l'apocalypse ! Je ne sais pas comment fait Santana pour dormir."

Elles parlèrent encore pendant une demi heure avant que Santana ne rentre dans la cuisine, à la recherche de sa femme. Heureusement, elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour se moquer d'elle.

* * *

><p><strong>RAINBOWS OR BURNING BRIDGES<strong>

Le jour d'après Quinn dû retourner au travail, Beth passa donc la journée au magasin avec Santana, en attendant l'arrivée de Shelby à Boston.

"Alors, est ce que ça marche de vendre du café ?"

"Très bien. Mais ne le dis pas à Quinn où elle va arrêter de ma gâter." dit Santana à Beth avec un clin d'œil.

"Est ce que je peux visiter?"

"Bien sûr," répliqua la latina en regardant ses mails, et en essayant d'ignorer les regards curieux que lui lançait Jill, une de ses employées/amie. Elle aurait tout le temps de lui expliquer un autre jour.

##

"Tu veux un coca ou quelque chose ?" want a coke or something?"

"Oui merci."

"Tout est une histoire de caféine," dit Santana à Beth avec un sourire alors qu'elle posait la cannette devant elle. "On à du café au chocolat aussi, si ça t'intéresse."

"Je parle à une pro ici."

"Eh, tu n'as pas le droit de juger avant d'avoir réussi à passer tes années universitaire _sans_ ta dose de café quotidienne!"

"ça t'embête si je joue un oeu?" demanda Beth ses yeux posés sur le piano qui se tenait dans un coin du café et qu'on utilisait que pour de rares occasions.

"Bien sur," répondit Santana, puis ajouta, "Mais seulement si tu joues bien, on ne voudrait pas effrayer les clients."

"Je vais faire de mon mieux,"répliqua Beth.

##

C'était un peu après cinq heure quand Shelby arriva au magasin, cherchant du regard sa fille qui était assise au comptoir, et qui feuilletait des magasines sur le café.

"A quoi tu pensais?"

Santana regarda silencieusement alors que Shelby disputait sa fille tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle partait en voyage scolaire pendant trois jours, voyage pour lequel j'ai payé deux cent dollars. Juste pour que tu saches, plus d'argent de poche pendant au moins deux mois," expliqua Shelby en s'asseyant à coté de Beth." Et vu que Michael est surement aussi impliqué dans cette histoire, tu n'auras pas le droit de le voir pendant deux semaines."

"Mais Maman!"

"Tu es la seule à blâmer jeune fille."

"Je sais, je suis désolé."

##

"Il commence à se faire tard," remarqua Shelby. "Je pense qu'il est mieux si on dort à l'hôtel ce soir et qu'on prenne l'avion demain."

"Vous êtes plus que les bienvenues chez nous," offrit Santana, espérant que ça ne dérangerait pas Quinn.

Remarquant l'expression pleine d'espoir sur le visage de sa fille, Shelby n'eut pas le cœur de refuser l'invitation, même si cela la rendait un peu mal à l'aise. "D'accord, Merci, Santana."

"Pas de problème. Maintenant est ce que vous voudriez un café? C'est offert par la maison et c'est le meilleur que vous puissiez avoir sur la côte Est," dit Santana avec son meilleure sourire publicitaire.

##

"Est ce que c'est problème?" demanda Quinn à Shelby quand elles eurent finalement un moment seules. "Le fait que je sois marié à une femme je veux dire."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait un problème."

"Alors, vous ne l'empêcherez pas de rester en contact avec moi parce que je suis, euh, gay ?"

"Quinn, tu te rappel que j'ai donné Rachel à deux hommes gays, n'est ce pas ? Et je suis quasiement sur que Beth vous à déjà parler de Michael. Alors le fait que tu sois marié avec Santana n'est pas un problème pour moi. Et je ne vous empêcherais jamais de vous voir ... c'est juste que ... je pensais avoir encore quatre ans de plus."

"Moi aussi en faite" admit Quinn, " mais je ne vais pas essayer de vous l'enlever ou rien. Elle est votre fille et je respecte ça. Je veux juste être son amie ... ou quelque chose comme ça."

"C'est d'accord," dit Shelby avec un sourire. Elle ne voulait pas que Quinn fasse les mêmes erreurs qu'elle avait fait avec Rachel.

Elles allèrent toutes les deux dans le salon où Santana et Beth, assises sur le canapé, étaient penchées au dessus des plusieurs papiers.

"Beth, Santana ne va pas faire tes devoirs d'espagnol!" sermonna Shelby quand elle réalisa ce qu'était entrain de faire Santana.

"Mais maman, elle est genre bilingue et super intelligente en littérature," gémit Beth.

"Ça reste tes devoirs."

"Cris juste ton adresse email, je t'enverrais quelque chose," chuchota Santana, conspiratrice. "Il y a certaine chose que les mères n'ont pas besoin de savoir."

"Cool, Merci!"

"et les épouses aussi," ajouta la Latina quand elle remarqua le regard sévère de Quinn.

##

"Vous voulez du vin Shelby?"

Elles regardèrent Quinn et Beth, à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, qui étaient assises sur les marches devant l'entrée, dans la lumière du soleil couchant.

"Oui,merci Santana," répliqua la femme plus âgée en détournant son regard de sa fille.

"Je-Je sais que ça ne sera surement pas facile, mais si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais vraiment essayer de construire une sorte de relation avec toi," dit doucement Quinn. Elle ne voulait pas ne pas revoir sa fille, surtout pas maintenant qu'elle avait apprit à la connaître.

"Genre des amies?" demanda Beth en détournant son regard de Graine de Café qui ronronnait avec bonheur sur ses genoux.

"Oui, Quelque chose comme ça."

"Ouais, ça serait cool."

Elle restèrent assises en silence pendant un moment et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre ce silence n'était pas du tout inconfortable. Les deux jeunes femmes le prirent pour un bon signe.

"Est ce que je peux être amie avec Santana aussi?" demanda Beth après un petit moment, juste pour s'en assurer. "Parce qu'elle est géniale. Un petit peu flippante, d'accord, mais c'est pas grave."

"Bien sûr, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va faire tout tes devoirs de littérature et d'espagnol," dit Quinn en donnant un gentil coup d'épaule à Beh.

"Rho, mais elle peut au moins aider pas vrais ?"

"Alors qui veut m'aider avec le diner?" demanda Santana, les mains sur ses hanches, alors qu'elle apparu devant la porte d'entrée.

"J'peux past!" s'exclama Beth immédiatement, "Big Bang Theory commence dans cinq minutes," expliqua t'elle en se levant.

"Tu l'as entendu," ajouta Quinn en se levant aussi.

"Tu ne regardes jamais cette série,"dit Santana avec un froncement de sourcil, "et tu ne me laisses jamais la regarder, parce que je trouve que Penny est putain de bonne et tu es super jalouse."

Beth se glissa malicieusement derrière la porte; Quinn la suivie mais plaça un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme alors qu'elle passait devant elle. "Je suis sur que tu vas t'en sortir toute seule."

"Je te déteste et je ne suis pas ton esclave tu sais?" cria Santana après sa femme qui avait déjà disparu dans la maison.

* * *

><p><strong>GATHERING WHAT YOU`VE LOST<strong>

Le lendemain après le petit déjeuner, elles étaient tout devant la porte d'entrée pour se dire au revoir. Shelby attendait dans la voiture de location afin de donner un peu de temps à sa fille pour dire au revoir avant de se rendre à l'aéroport.

"Alors, vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous appel des fois ?"

"Bien sûr, on adorerait ça," confirma Quinn avec un sourire éclatant ( et un peu triste), et Santana acquiesça.

"Je pense qu'on serait déçu si tu ne le faisais pas," dit Santana, en parlant principalement pour Quinn.

"Cool."

"Si tu le veux et si ta mère est d'accord, tu es la bienvenu pour revenir nous voir."

"Ça serait vraiment bien," dit Beth avec un sourire, "Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir fait ça," ajouta t-elle après une courte pause.

"Moi aussi. C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer , et je suis heureuse que tu es eu le courage de venir ici. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus fière de toi," répliqua Quinn d'un ton maternel, ce qui fit rougir Beth et Santana ne put empêcher de sourire avec affection.

"On reste en contacte hein ?" demanda Beth une dernière fois alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans les bras de Quinn pour un dernier câlin.

"Bien sûr," répliqua la blonde plus âgées avec les larmes aux yeux. " Tu peux nous appeler ou nous rendre visite quand tu veux."

"Je ferais en sorte de revenir. Boston c'est quand même plus cool que Rockford."

"On te fera visiter la prochaine fois. Santana pourra tout te raconté sur les jardins de Boston."

"On fera des trucs cools aussi, ne t'inquiète pas," ajouta la latina quand elle surpris l'expression sur le visage de Beth.

Santana ne pris même pas la peine de faire une grimace ou de faire comme si elle n'aimait pas quand Beth la pris dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, même si elle grinça un peu quand l'adolescente lui dit _salut __ Cookie_.

"Ok, Je ne veux pas faire attendre ma mère plus longtemps. On vous appel quand on est rentrées!"

"D'accord,Bon voyage."

"Merci au revoir."

Santana enroula son bras autour de Quinn alors qu'elles regardaient Beth entrer dans la voiture, prête à retourner à Rockford. Elles leur firent un signe de la main et restèrent dans l'allée, après même que la voiture soit partie.

Essuyant tendrement les larmes que Quinn avait dissimulées, Santana pris la main de sa femme et elles rentrèrent chez elles.

* * *

><p><strong>AND I`M WATCHING YOU NOW<strong>

Quand Santana rentra tard un Samedi après midi quelques semaines plus tard, elle trouva Quinn assise sur la terrasse, entrain de parler avec Beth au téléphone. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de sa femme et alla dans la chambre pour se changer.

"Oui, elle vient juste de rentrer du travail," dit Quinn ses yeux posés sur Santana, qu'elle pouvait voir se changer dans la chambre à travers les portes fenêtres. Pendant un moment elle fut distraite par la vue de sa femme parader dans la chambre seulement vêtue d'un pantalon de survêtement noir (qui était plus sexy sur Santana que sur les autres personnes) et un soutien gorge, apparemment à la recherche d'un sweet-shirt.

"Je lui dirai," dit Quinn dans le téléphone alors que Santana réapparu et s'assit à coté d'elle, prête à passer le reste de la journée avec sa femme. Ok, amuse toi bien ce soir et on se rappel la semaine prochaine d'accord ? Au revoir Beth."

"Elle te dit bonjour," dit Quinn à Santana alors qu'elle posait le téléphone à coté d'elle. " Ça serait d'accord pour toi si Beth et son ami venait passé quelques semaines avec nous l'année prochaine ?"

"Quel ami et combien de semaine ?" demanda la Latina en s'asseyant confortablement sur les genoux de sa femme.

"Deux semaines et Michael, son meilleur ami. Shelby est déjà d'accord et j'ai déjà parler à ses parents aussi."

"Donc, ce que tu essayes de me dire c'est que tu demandes officiellement mon accord, mais qu'en faite tout est déjà organisé, et que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans ça ?"

"Tu as tout compris."

"Eh bien, laisse moi te dire quelque chose : j'aurais dit oui de toute façon."

"Évidement," remarqua Quinn avec un sourire, jouant doucement avec les cheveux de Santana.

"Et ça veut dire que nos vacances sont annulés aussi ?"

"Oui."

"C'est ce que je pensais. Et tu réalises à quel point tu es chanceuse que je t'aime autant ?"

"Yep."

"Cool. Et tu sais que pour me remercier d'être aussi compréhensive et incroyable et parfaite et une aussi bonne et aimante épouse, tu pourrais aller me chercher une bière et ... je sais pas ... glisser ta tête entre mes cuisses?"

Silence.

"D'accord. Baisse ton pantalon."

Le sourire de Santana était quasiment éblouissant.

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS<strong>

"Elle est sérieuse?"

"A propos de quoi? Est ce qu'elle à encore dit que j'ai été dans Playboy ?"

"Pour de vrais?" demanda Beth en ouvrant grand les yeux.

"Mais bébé, Je jure sur Dieu que cette meuf te ressemblait comme deux goutes d'eaux, elle aurait pu être ta jumelle. Tu sais, tu peux me dire si c'est vraiment toi, je ne serais pas en colère ni rien. Ça serait plutôt sexy en faite, d'être mariée à une playmate. Et ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas ma playmate de toute façon, mais tu sais, genre une _vrais de vrais._"

"Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de partir et d'être ridiculement stupide ailleurs, Santana."

"Oh, oh, attend, est ce que c'est un de ces moments ou tu es embarrassée à cause de moi et où tu préférais être mariée à quelqu'un d'autre? parce que j'adore ces moments!"

"Juste, va t'en, va t'admirer dans un miroir, ou je ne sais ce que tu fais d'autre quand tu es seule."

"Q," commença Santana en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Quinn, "tu sais, la seule chose que je fais quand tu n'es pas avec moi, c'est penser terriblement à toi."

"Oui bien sur. Maintenant, laisse nous tranquilles."

Après avoir obtenu un dernier baiser, Santana les laissa finalement seules.

"Elle n'est pas toujours aussi... odieuse ... enfin si, mais tu t'y habitues au bout de quelques ..._années._"

"Elle à l'air drôle."

"Oui, c'est vrais, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec Santana," acquiesça Quinn avec un doux sourire.

##

"Ugh, Crois moi, tu ne veux vraiment pas rencontrer cette femme."

"San!"

"Quoi? C'est la vérité. Ta mère, c'est pas quelqu'un que j'aurais aimer rencontrer. Je veux dire, elle me connait depuis quoi, toujours, et elle croit toujours que je ne comprends pas très bien l'anglais."

"Eh bien, tu es un cas spécial, et en plus plein de personne ne t'aime pas beaucoup, pas seulement ma mère."

"Merci, j'adore t'entendre dire a quel je suis une personne détestable."

"Je n'ai pas dit ça. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu caresses pas forcément les gens dans le sens du poil."

Un sourire était déjà entrain de se former sur les lèvres de Santana.

"N'essaye même pas de le dire!" dit Quinn à sa femme avant même qu'elle ai pu ouvrir la bouche. "Il y a une enfant ici !"

"J'ai quatorze ans, je ne suis plus une enfant," dit Beth en roulant des yeux, amusée. " Vous êtes tellement cool."

##

"Alors, est ce que tu es bonne à l'école?"

"Je m'en sors," dit Beth en posant ses yeux sur le stylo de l'université de Yale, avec lequel jouait nerveusement Quinn. " Même si je ne peux surement pas me comparer à toi."

"Oh, non, Santana à été à Yale. Sa mère avait cette obsession un peu folle, d'acheter toutes les fournitures qu'on pouvait trouver à Yale. On à même un club de Golf Yale alors que Santana déteste ça."

Un peu intimidée, Beth acquiesça de la tête. " Dans quelle université es tu allée alors ?"

"Uhm, Harvard."

"Oh, wouah, deux intellos alors ?"

"Je pense qu'on avait juste un peu trop d'énergie."

"Oh je t'en prie, on voulait juste essayer de surpasser l'autre," dit Santana, ne voyant pas du tout le besoin de filtrer la vérité." Et si il n'y avait pas eu ce stupide mec Indien, j'aurais été la première de ma classe."

"Et pourtant tout ce que tu fais c'est vendre du café, et ton diplôme de haute école ne te sers strictement à rien."

"Je te déteste."

**Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review je les lis toutes et ça me fait très plaisir ! **

**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes je me suis dépêchée afin de publier ce chapitre le plus vite possible. :)**


	11. Sky and Sand

_**Me voila de retour après tout ce temps. Des MILLIERS de choses se sont passés dans ma vie ces trois derniers mois donc je n'ai eu le temps de rien faire !**_

**_Je rentre à la fac l'année prochaine alors j'espère avoir le temps de poster régulièrement mais dans tous les cas je continues la traduction de cette fiction ne vous inquiétez pas ! _**

**_J'espere que ca chapitre va vous plaire, laissez moi une review pour que je saches ce que vous en avez penser! En tous cas je remercie ceux qui prennent toujours le temps de le faire ça me fais extreement plaisir ! j'adore lire vos commentaires. _**

**_Si vous avez la moindre question sur la traduction ou sur quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésitez pas à me le demander en message privé, je répondrais. _**

**_Voila voila, bonne lecture ! _**

**SKY AND SAND**

"Salut bé-" s'arrêta Santana quand elle posa ses yeux sur Quinn qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, toujours habillé avec le tailleur de son travail. Elle arrêta de couper les ognons, donnant toute son attention à sa femme.

"Tu as perdu ta langue?" demanda la blonde avec un sourire moqueur alors qu'elle s'approchait de sa moitié pour déposer un baider sur ses lèvres. A leur goût elle devina que Santana avait préparé sa glace préféré pour le dessert.

Pendant un moment Santana resta silencieuse, ses yeux toujours posés sur la blonde. Puis elle retrouva finalement sa voix, "Tu t'es coupée les cheveux."

"Bien joué, Cookie," confirma Quinn, en embrassant encore sa femme, espérant sentir de nouveau le parfum de la glace.

"Pourquoi tu t'es coupé les cheveux?" L'air suspicieux sur le visage de Santana était adorable.

Quinn s'appuya contre le plan de travail et bouda," Tu n'aime pas ?"

"Ce n'est pas ça le problème," répliqua Santana irritée. "Pourquoi tu les as coupé? Quelque chose ne va pas? Est ce que j'ai fais quelque chose?"

"Non, Pourquoi penses tu ça?"

"Parce que les médias et mon expérience personnelle m'ont dis que quand une femme coupe ses cheveux c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose est rarement positif. Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas?"

"Tout va bien. Je voulais juste changer," dit Quinn à Santana avec un sourire."Je suis tombé sur des photos de New York la semaine dernière et je me suis dit que ça ferait une jolie coupe pour cet été."

Santana ne sembla pas convaincu.

"Alors, tu aimes ou pas?" demanda la blonde en secouant ses cheveux maintenant plus court.

"Je crois que ça va."

"Tu ne m'aime qu'avec les cheveux long ou quoi?" demanda Quinn en fronçant ses sourcils.

"Non. Même si tu décidais de te raser les cheveux, ce que je te déconseille étant donné la forme de ton crâne, je t'aimerais toujours," répondit honnêtement Santana. "J'éviterais d'être vu dehors en ta compagnie mais je t'aimerais toujours."

"You are such an ass."

"An ass that loves you."

"Je vais me changer. Quand est ce que Tina a dit qu'ils seraient la ?"

"Sept heure," répliqua Santana, les yeux toujours posés sur la tête de Quinn.

Elles recevaient Tina et Ted pour le dîner, qui sortaient plus ou moins ensemble ces derniers, depuis que Tina avait passé l'été dans la demeure Lopez-Fabray. Et il s'était trouvé que Ted connaissait Mike Chang et quand Tina l'apprit, elle invita tout de suite son petit copain de lycée à venir dîner chez les Lopez-Fabray.

"Tu ne vas pas les couper encore plus court hein ? Je veux dire, c'est pas parce que nous sommes mariés que tu dois faire complètement gay!"

"Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper du repas toi?" s'écria Quinn de l'étage, ignorant la question de Santana.

.

"J'en avais aucune idée," leur dit Mike en prenant Quinn dans ses bras, quand il arriva chez elle un peu avant dix neuf heures."Mais je ne peux pas dire que ça ne m'a pas surpris quand Tina m'a dit que vous étiez mariées."dit il avec un sourire honteux.

"Ne t'inquiète, parfois je n'arrive pas à y croire non plus," répliqua Quinn avec bon coeur, ignorant Santana qui était occupée à rouler des yeux. Elle portait une de ses nombreuses robes d'été alors que sa femme s'était contenté d'un short et d'un haut large.

"Tu es en forme Chang," remarqua Santana avec un sourire quand il se tourna pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de Mike, mais néanmoins c'étais agréable de retrouver un ancien camarade de classe.

Il souri, "Toi aussi. Et toi aussi. Vous deux en faite. Et vous êtes encore plus belle ensemble si je peux me permettre."

"Nous ne sommes pas ouvertes aux threesome Mikey boy, mais merci de faire remarquer a quel point on est bonne ensemble," dit Santana avec un clin d'oeil en posant sa main sur les fesses de Quinn.

"Cookie, pourquoi tu n'irais pas vérifier ce qui se passe en cuisine et laisser les adultes ensemble un moment ?"

"D'accord, tu veux une bière Chang ?"

"Oui, merci."

La Latina disparu dans la cuisine alors que Quinn fit visiter la maison à Mike et le présenta à Graine de Café avant d'aller sur la terasse ou ils mangeraient.

"Vous avez une jolie maison,"remarqua Mike en s'asseyant, "très chaleureuse."

"Merci. Ou est ce que tu vis maintenant ?"

"Oh, un peu partout. Je n'ai pas vraiment de maison stable. Je suis toujours autour du monde, sautant d'avion."

"Excuse moi?"

"Je suis parachutiste et j'enseigne. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Ted."

"Oh vraiment? c'est-"

"N'importe quoi!" termina Santana en sortant de la maison. Elle lui tendit une bière et posa la saladier sur la table avant d'embrasser Quinn rapidement.

"J'allais dire que c'était très intéressant," dit Quinn afin de terminer sa phrase.

Ils parlèrent un peu plus du choix de carrière de Mike puis la sonnette retentit. "Ca doit être TNT (ndlt :Tina and Ted) " dit Santana avant de disparaître dans la maison afin d'ouvrir au deux autres invités.

.

.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient entrain de profiter du délicieux repas que Santana avait préparé, et de rattraper ces deix années perdues, se rappelant de leur temps au Glee Club.

Santana était occupé à remplir de nouveau le verre de vin alors que Mike leur parlait de son job sur excitant; elle se posa derrière Quinn et enroula son bras autour de sa femme.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose?" demanda doucement la Latina, embrassant la joue de la blonde.

Quinn tourna la tête et sourie à la Latina, "non merci Cookie."

Après avoir laisser tomber un peu de sa viande par terre pour Grain de café, Santana s'assit de nouveau et retourna dans la conversation.

"Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu sauter en parachute," entendit elle sa femme dire à Mike.

"Oh non, c'est pas vrais!" rectifia immédiatement Santana, sa fourchette à mi chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette.

"Si, c'est vrais, on en a juste jamais parler, c'est tout."

"Peu importe, tu ne sauteras pas d'un avion," dit la Latina, finissant la conversation avant même qu'elle commence. "Tu ne danses plus alors ?"

"Bien sur je danse encore, mais seulement en boite, c'est toujours mon activité préféré, mais je n'ai pas fais dans le professionnel," expliqua Mike.

"Excusez moi, mais pourrait on revenir en arrière et parler du parachute?" demanda Quinn, agacée par le fait que Santana l'ai coupé de la conversation.

"Si tu veux, on peut sauter en tandem. Je serais dans le coin pendant une semaine," suggéra Mike avec un grand sourire.

"Ouais, tu pourrais venir avec nous, je vais le faire avec Ted dimanche," dit Tina, avec l'espoir que sa meilleure amie la rejoigne dans cette aventure.

"Vraiment? Ca serait super !"

Santana failli s'étouffer avec son vin. " oh NON ! Tu n'iras pas! Il faudra me passer sur le corps!" dit la Latina, ignorant l'air excité de Quinn. "Je m'en fou sur les asiatiques sautent d'un avion et termine en bouilli sur le sol, mais toi ? tu ne poseras pas un pied dans cette avion!"

"Tu m'empêcheras pas de le faire Santana," dit Quinn calmement à sa femme avant de prendre une gorgée de vin.

La Latina fronça des sourcils à l'entente inhabituel de son nom complet. "Bien sur que oui. Tu es ma femme, j'ai le droit à un veto. Je pose mon veto, tu ne sauteras pas d'un avion!"

"Et je veto ton veto."

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça."

"Oh que oui, je peux."

"Non, tu ne peux pas! Le système du veto ne marche pas comme ça!"

"Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de comment le système marche?"

"Depuis que tu veux sauter d'un avion!"

* * *

><p><strong>AS LONG AS WE ARE FLYING (DU MOMENT QUE L'ON VOLE)<strong>

Deux jours plus tard, elles étaient sur le chemin vers l'aérodrome ou elles étaient supposés retrouver Mike.

Santana tenait à peine en place sur siège alors qu'elle conduisait la voiture en dehors de la ville. "Tu sais, normalement c'est moi qui fait les trucs irrationnels."

"Santana, le truc le plus irrationnel que tu as fais après le lycée c'est d'avoir étudier la littérature seulement pour ouvrir un magasin de café," répliqua Quinn du siège passager, ses yeux posés sur le GPS afin de s'assurer que Santana conduisait bien vers l'aérodrome et non ailleurs.

"Et qu'est ce que tu dis de mon mariage-express de cinq jours avec Britt ?"

"Ca ne compte pas, parce que étant donné votre histoire, ce n'était pas vraiment irrationnel."

"Et le tatouage que je me suis fait à l'université ?"

"Tu ne t'ai pas fais tatoué à la fac," répondit Quinn avec un sourire. Elle connaissait le corps de Santana de A à Z, elle savait donc bien qu'il n'y avait aucun tatouage sur la peau de sa femme.

"Et _notre_ mariage alors ?"

"Eh bien à la base c'était un peu irrationnel, mais vu que ça s'est développé en réel relation amoureuse, ça ne compte pas non plus."

Après ça Santana resta silencieuse un moment, puis :"Wouah, tu arrives même à donner l'impression que _je _suis trop nulle."

Sur les siège arrière, Tina et Ted rigolaient doucement.

"J'établis juste des faits."

"Han, si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par sauter sans parachute aujourd'hui."

"Tu vois, maintenant tu es d'accord que je saute en parachute."

"Non. Je déteste toujours cette idée. Maintenant je suis juste énervée et inquitète, donc merci beaucoup."

"Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on se dispute à propos de ça." ´

"Parce que je pense que tu ne devrais pas le faire. C'est juste tellement .. pas toi."

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ?´

"Rien... Donne moi mon café," dit Santana de mauvaise humeur.

En lui tendant son gobelet, Quinn décida qu'il était mieux de rester silencieuse un moment et de laisser le café faire son travail et de relaxer Santana. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver mignon la manière dont sa femme se mordait la lèvre en signe d'anxiété.

"Et si quelque chose arrivait ? Je suis trop jeune et beaucoup trop bonne pour être veuve. Et au faite, je suis bien l'héritière principal dans ton testament, pas vrais ?"

"Oui, tu l'es."

"Au moins je serais financièrement à l'abris si tu mourrais, je n'aurais pas à passer le reste de ma vie dans la misère," remarqua Santana dramatiquement puis ajouta, " mais avec une jolie blonde de vingt ans à mes cotés. Tu ne t'attend pas à ce que je reste célibataire pour toujours pas vrais ?"

Sur li siège arrière Tina riait alors que Quinn ne pouvait que rouler des yeux, des fois elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle était toujours marié à Santana.

"Tout ira bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter," lui dit Ted, essayant de calmer les nerfs de Santana.

Santana lui jeta un regard à travers le rétroviseur,, " je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot de toi, C'est toi qui lui a donné l'idée!"

"En faite c'était Mike, j'ai juste ..." commença t'il avant de s'arrêter net en voyant l'expression sur son visage. " Laisse tomber."

Une minute plus tard, Santana conduit la voiture dans l'aérodrome.

Aussi rapidement qu'un escargot.

"Et pour Beth alors ?" demanda t'elle, essayant toujours de faire changer sa femme d'avis. "Elle va venir te voir quelques semaines. Qu'est ce que je devrais lui dire, si tu finis dans une boite ?"

"C'est vraiment petit," remarqua Quinn énervée.

"Eh bien, tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix la ," argumenta Santana.

"Et bien on en a parlé et elle trouve ça cool. Elle pense que_ je suis _cool, et que tu es une femmelette parce que tu ne le fais pas avec moi."

"Oh s'il te plait comme si c'était vrais !" s'exclama Santana en garant la voiture. "Elle n'a pas dit ça, pas vrais ?"

Au lieu de répondre, Quinn sortit de la voiture et claqua la portière, laissant Santana et ses sourcils froncés derrière.

"Santana Lopez n'est pas une femmelette," marmonna Santana avec vivacité avant de suivre sa femme.

.

.

"Quinn, s'il te plait, je suis sur que Mike ne sera pas enervé si tu décides de ne plus le faire," déclara Santana à sa femme alors qu'elle était entrain de mettre la combinaison nécessaire pour le saut en parachute. Cela faisait trente minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés et Santana avait passé ces trentes minutes à essayer de dissoudre sa femme de sauter avec Mike.

"San, Je veux le faire, pourquoi ne me soutiens tu pas comme une bonne femme ?"

"Aucune bonne épouse ne soutiendrait son partenaire qui veut sauter à six mille mètres de haut," répliqua nerveusement la Latina en prenant une taffe de sa cigarette; elle en était à la cinquième.

"On ne sera pas à six milles mètres."

"Détails! Ce n'est qu'un détail !Le fait est: tu _veux _sauter!"

"Oui, je le veux. Et je veux que tu me soutiennes."

"Je ne vais pas soutenir ta folie. Est ce que tu fais une sorte de crise de la trentaine prématuré ? Parce que si c'est ça pourquoi tu ne t'achète pas une autre voiture ou un truc comme ça?"

"Cookie, arrête tu es ridicule."

"Eh bien, ton Cookie va prendre un coup de vieux avec tout le stress émotionnel par le quel tu le fais passer."

"Ca ne devrait pas plutôt s'émietter un Cookie?" demanda Ted de où il se tenait, quelques mètres plus loin, récoltant un des regards les plus méchants dont Santana était capable.

"Si j'étais toi, je vérifierais plus d'une fois mon équipement aujourd'hui," lui dit elle avant de retourner son attention sur Quinn.

Ted hoqueta. " Elle ne ferait rien qui pourrait nous mettre en danger pas vrais ?" demanda t-il à sa petite amie.

"Tu sais de qui on parle ou?" demanda Tina en retour.

"Il ne boit pas de café," expliqua Santana pendant ce temps," quelle personne saine d'esprit ne boit pas de café? Je ne fais pas confiance aux personnes qui ne boivent pas de café."

Quinn ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

"Les gens qui ne boivent pas de Café sont des mauvaises personnes," déclara Santana sans se décourager, et sérieusement tout le monde le sait non ?

"Tu parles comme le chef d'une secte."

"Non," dit la Latina avec un froncement de sourcil alors qu'elle continuait de regarder avec désespoir, sa femme se préparer pour sauter d'un avion.

C'était la pire journée de tous les temps.

.

.

Ils regardèrent tous Santana se diriger vers Mike, probablement pour le menacer, ou même le tuer avant qu'il ne puisse embarquer sa femme dans un avion, pensa Ted alors qu'il vérifiait son équipement pour la quatrième fois.

"Yo Chang!"

Mike se retourna avec un sourire qui se transforma en un air inquiet quand il vit l'expression sur le visage de Santana.

"Je veux que Quinn me revienne en un seul morceau, d'accord?"

Mike acquiesça silencieusement.

"Crois le ou non, mais elle est le monde pour moi," admit doucement Santana.

"Santana, je te promet qu'il ne va rien lui arriver, d'accord ? Je m'en assurerais." dit il en machant son chewing-gum.

"Merci," dit Santana timidement en regardant ses pieds.

.

.

Santana fumait nerveusement une autre cigarette alors que Mile expliquait tout une dernière fois à Quinn.

"C'est très sécurisé et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter," lui dit Mike une nouvelle fois, en buvant dans sa limonade.

Au moment où ils étaient prêt à entrer dans l'avion le paquet de cigarette était déjà à moitié vide et Santana était toujours aussi nerveuse.

"Je serais vite de retour," sit Quinn à sa femme avec un sourire, enroulant ses bras autour de Santana.

"Et en un seul morceau s'il te plaît," marmonna la Latina, en retournant le câlin.

"Bien sûr, je ne suis pas assez bête pour te laisser seule. Je ne peux pas faire ça au monde."

"Je vais juste ignorer ça."

Elle restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment et quand Quinn essaya de se reculer, Santana la serra encore plus fort. "San, tu vas devoir me laisser partir à un moment tu sais?" dit la blonde amusée alors que Santana la serra une dernière fois avant de la laisser finalement partir.

"Je t'aime," murmura Santana contre les lèvres de Quinn avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

.

.

Santana dû prendre sur elle pour regarder dans le ciel où elle vit l'avion et quatre petits points tomber, elle avait une vue parfaite grâce à la météo. Elle était persuadé que son coeur s'était arrêté de battre pendant une seconde, et elle retenu sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle vue quatre parachutes quelques moments après.

.

.

Avec un sourire éclatant d'adrénaline, Quinn marcha vers sa femme. Santana la salua avec une mine renfrognée et un coup dans le bras. " Je te déteste pour avoir fais ça! j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque! En faite j'entendais carrément la Marche funèbre de Chopin, qui est pour ton information, utilisée pour des enterrements, dans ma tête quand je t'ai vu tombé vers le sol !"

"Je ne _tombais_ pas," dit Quinn en roulant des yeux face à l'attitude dramatique de Santana.

"Pendant une minute si !"

"Eh bien, je suis de retour sur terre maintenant, et en un seul morceau. Donc tu peux arrêter d'agir comme une petite fille inquiète."

"Ouais, Dieux merci," marmonna la Latina, en faisant un pas en avant pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras. "Je t'en supplie ne me dit pas que tu veux recommencer ?"

"Non, mais Mike m'a parler d'un pont pas trop loin d'ici ou on peut faire du saut à l'élastique".

"Tu te moque de moi la, pas vrais ?"

"Oui."

"Ok, je voulais juste m'en assurer," dit Santana avec un soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle serrait sa femme un peu plus fort. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, Cookie," répliqua Quinn, " Et au faite qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton T-shirt?" demanda t-elle ses mains glissants sur le ventre nue de Santana.

"J'avais chaud et je voulais bronzer," expliqua la Latina avec nonchalance en bombant sa poitrine un peu plus.

"Tu sens comme un cendrier ... et tu en as le goût aussi," dit Quinn à Santana après l'avoir embrasser rapidement.

"Je sais. Je te jure, aujourd'hui était le jour le plus noir pour mes poumons, tout ça parce que _tu_ voulais sauter en parachute."

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es une chochotte."

"Je ne le suis pas. J'étais juste- c'était- Tu es... c'est juste que je t'aime ... et j'aurais vraiment détesté que quelque chose te soit arrivé. Et oui, je sais que c'est genre super sécurisé, mais tu es aussi super importante pour moi, alors laisse moi tranquille d'accord? j'étais juste une bonne épouse."

"Tu l'étais ... et tu l'es."

"On est putin de répugnante," marmonna Santana, en cachant son visage dans le cou de Quinn.

"Je promet de ne jamais le dire à personne. C'est notre secret."

"Ok."

Quinn sella la promesse avec un autre baiser qui avait le goût d'un bar, l'alcool en moins.

"C'est quoi ça?" demanda Quinn quand elle se recula et vu Santana froisser un morceau de papier.

"Rien,"sourit la Latina avec insolence.

"_Santana_."

En souriant toujours tendit le morceau de papier à sa femme.

"_Appel moi__, Jennifer_," lu Quinn à haute voix. " Comment as tu réussi à te faire drague ici? Il n'y a quasiment personnes aux alentours," se demanda t'elle en regardant de droit à gauche.

"Elle est mécanicienne, et travaille quelque part par là," dit Santana en désignant avec nonchalance un autre hangar. " Elle m'a vu bronzé et naturellement, elle n'a pas pu résister. Et vu que tu étais occupée à essayer de te tuer, je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ce que je cherche quelqu'un d'autre, juste au cas ou."

"Tu es épouvantable."

"Je voulais juste me distraire."

"Eh bien maintenant que je suis de retour et en un seul morceau, tu n'as absolument aucune raison d'appeler _Jennifer_."

Santana bouda, "mais elle était _vraiment_ mignonne. Elle avait un tatouage de femme nue sur son avant bras."

"Je me demande si tu vas finir par grandir un jour."

"Qu'est ce que tu dirais si je me faisais faire un tatouage comme ça? Toi, nue sur ma peau. Je trouve ça plutôt sexy si tu veux mon avis, tu sais, parce que _tu _es sexy."

"Je crois que tu fais une insolation."

Quand Tina les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, elle trouva ses deux amies qui se tenaient toujours proche l'une de l'autre, la main de Santana sur les fesses de Quinn.

"Je vérifie juste si elle est toujours entière," expliqua Santana avec un petit sourire narquois, en serrant un peu plus les fesses de sa femme pour insister. Ted essaya vraiment fort de ne pas regarder. Naturellement il échoua.

Tina ignora leur attitude indécente, comme d'habitude. "Mike nous déposera plus tard, donc vous n'êtes pas obligées de rester si vous voulez," leur dit elle, toujours aussi excitée et prête pour son deuxième saut de la journée.

"Super, allons y alors," dit Santana à Quinn en remettant sa chemise, au grand malheur des quelques garçons présents.

Santana termina de boutonner rapidement sa chemise alors que Quinn disait au revoir à leurs amis. "Merci Mike, je me suis vraiment amusé aujourd'hui. Tu devrais revenir nous voir la prochaine fois que tu es dans le coin."

"Je le ferais."

"Et Santana est beaucoup plus agréable quand je ne sautes pas d'un avion. Enfin, aussi agréable qu'elle peut l'être." lui dit Quinn avec un sourire. "Aller, rentrons à la maison Cookie, je sais que ça a été une journée vraiment épuisante et stressante pour toi," dit Quinn en poussant gentiment sa femme vers la voiture.

"Je n'aime pas le sarcasme," répliqua Santana en entrant dans le véhicule. " En faite tu devrais plutôt être flatté que je m'inquiète autant pour toi. Après aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sur que tu mérites tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi."

"Conduis."

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE DAYTIME YOU WILL FIND ME BY YOUR SIDE (LA JOURNEE, TU ME TROUVERAS A TES COTES)<strong>

"Tu sais, c'était vraiment un rêve que j'avais de faire un film prono avec Brit, peut être que je devrais l'appeler et lui demander si elle est toujours partante. On pourrait faire tu sais ces films 3D pour adultes," dit Santana en conduisant alors qu'elles sortaient du parking.

"Tu ne le feras jamais," répliqua Quinn, qui savait très bien que sa femme voulait simplement la pousser a bout.

"Ce n'est pas aussi ce que tu as dit, quand j'ai jurer que j'allais faire un strip tease et du pole dance à notre réunion du lycée juste pour prouver quelque chose à Rachel?"

"Santana, je te préviens je ne resterais pas marié à une star du porno.

"Et si tu étais la seule à avoir une copie du film ?"

"San, ce n'est pas drôle!"

"Le fait que tu saute d'un avion n'était pas drôle pour moi non plus!" argumenta Santana. "Ce n'est pas toi qui disait qu'on devait se soutenir mutuellement ?"

"Ca ne s'applique pas aux films porno."

"Deux poids, deux mesures," chantonna Santana alors qu'elle s'engagea sur la route qui les ramènerait chez elle. " Au moins ça nous rapporterait de l'argent."

"On a assez d'argent."

"Il n'y a jamais assez d'argent, avec ton travail tu devrais le savoir," répondit Santana intelligemment.

"Ok, tu veux la jouer comme ça. Si tu oses vraiment faire un film porno avec Brittany ou n'importe qui d'autre, ce dont je doutes vraiment puisque tu n'es jamais aller aussi loin juste pour me montrer que tu as raison, je continuerais de sauter d'un avion, jusqu'a que je sois trop vielle pour le faire. A toi de décider."

"D'accord, Je ne ferais pas de film avec Britt, et tu ne sauteras plus jamais d'un avion."

"Marché conclu."

"Et ça inclut tous les 'sport' qui ressemble à du saut en parachute. En faite, disons simplement que tu n'as pas le droit de sauter de quelque chose qui est plus haut que moi."

"Ok."

"Ok," dit Santana en attrapant le main de Quinn sur le levier de vitesse." Britt sera déçu quand même."

"Oh, ferme la."

"Et je suis sur que Jennifer aurait _adoré _voir ce film."

"Je ne t'écoutes déjà plus."

.

.

"Je veux dire, d'abord il y a eu la coupe de cheveux puis le saut en parachute ... est ce que tu es sur que tout vas bien? Tu es toujours heureuse?" demanda Santana alors qu'elles étaient plus qu'à quelques minutes de leur maison. Elle voulait simplement s'assurer que tout allait bien entre elles.

Quinn se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur la joue de Santana. " Oui. Je suis heureuse, je suis vraiment, vraiment heureuse avec toi," dit elle, "et encore plus quand tu portes mes vêtements," ajouta t-elle, ses yeux plongé dans le décolleté de Santana. La chemise blanche que portait sa femme était à peine boutonnée ce qui laissait une jolie vue sur le soutient gorge en dentelle de Santana.

"Si tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour dans la voiture, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de me mater comme ça."

"Je ne mate pas, j'apprécies simplement," corrigea Quinn, ses yeux toujours posé sur sa femme alors qu'elle caressait le cou de Santana de sa main.

"Ah oui? Tu veux m'apprécier un peu plus sur les sièges arrières alors ?"

"On a plus seize ans, Cookie."

Santana bouda mais accepta le refus, elle attendrait d'être à la maison; elles étaient de toute manière bientôt arrivées.

.

.

"Alors, est ce que tu veux que je t'emmène dans les hauteurs pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui? On a même pas besoin de quitter le sol," dit Santana avec un sourire séducteur plus tard dans la soirée après qu'elle ai pris une douche. "C'est beaucoup moins dangereux que du saut en parachute," continua t-elle, " et nous deux allons apprécier, et cette fois mon rythme cardiaque s'élèvera pour une raison beaucoup plus agréable."

"Tu es sur que ton petit coeur va supporter toute cette excitation en une seule journée?" Dit Quinn en rigolant, la tête posé sur son avant bras.

"Je te déteste," lui dit Santana avec un immense sourire, en laissant tombé sa serviette sur le sol.

Cette fois ci ce fut la respiration et le coeur de Quinn qui s'arrêtèrent une seconde. Heureusement que Santana était une professionel du bouche à bouche...

**ALL THIS WORLD AIN`T GOT NO END**

**(CE MONDE N'EN FINIT PAS)**


	12. But remember how we shook shook

**Bonjouuuuur ... (baisse les yeux, honteuse ...).**

**Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le temps monstrueux que j'ai mis à terminer cette traduction, tellement de choses se sont passées dans ma vie et puis je passe mes journées à faire des traductions à la fac, alors quand je rentre chez moi, traduire n'est pas la première chose que je pense ****à faire.**

**Dans tous les cas, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Vos reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir donc si vous n'êtes pas trop en colère contre moi, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire !**

**BONNE LECTURE :)**

* * *

><p><strong>MAIS RAPPEL TOI COMMENT ON FAISAIT CRAC-CRAC<strong>

"Est ce que ça te manque le sexe avec un homme?"

"Bébé, on a six différents gods et vibromasseur pour notre ceinture. Coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ne me manque pas, du moment que je peux coucher avec toi," dit Santana, satisfaite de sa réponse. Après avoir été marié trois ans et demi avec Quinn elle maîtrisait complètement ce genre de discussion.

De l'autre coté de la table, Quinn resta silencieuse, ses yeux rivés sur sa tasse de café.

"Pourquoi?" Levant ses yeux de son journal, Santana regarda sa femme pendant un long moment. " Est ce qu'il ... te manque quelque chose?"

Au grand malheur de Santana, la blonde _haussa des épaules. _

"Tu trouve que notre vie sexuelle est ennuyante ou quoi?" demanda-t'elle en laissant tomber son journal.

"Non, c'est juste ... c'est juste que ... je me demandais si quelque chose te manquait aussi."

"Wouah, tu n'es pas contente de notre vie sexuelle."

Quinn resta silencieuse mais se sentit mal quand elle vue l'air blessé de Santana. " J'ai toujours cru que le sexe était la chose pour laquelle j'étais exceptionnellement douée ... et maintenant toi ... ma _femme __... _est ce que tu as déjà simulé avec moi?"

Quinn garda le silence, ses yeux toujours rivés sur la table.

"Oh. Mon. Dieu! Mon pire cauchemar est entrain de devenir réalité," s'exclama Santana en se levant de sa chaise.

"San, c'est pas ce que tu crois. J'étais juste épuisée et je voulais dormir mais je n'avais pas envie que tu te sentes mal et c'est seulement arrivé qu'une poignée de fois, ce qui est pratiquement rien par rapport au nombre fois où on fait l'amour."

"C'est tellement ... oh mon dieu c'est horrible," arrêtant ses complaintes, Santana regarda sa femme. " T'es toujours attirée par moi?"

"Bien sûr, Cookie. Tu es toujours aussi canon," répondit immédiatement Quinn avec sincérité. "Je n'aurais jamais du parler de ça. Je suis désolé, oublie ce que j'ai dit."

"Non, non, c'est genre super important! Il faut qu'on en parle!"

"Non, San, s'il te plaît, faisons comme si je n'avais rien dit."

Santana l'ignora. " Je veux dire, je sais que je ne suis pas romantique et tout mais j'ai toujours pensé que je compensait avec du bon sexe .. et maintenant j'apprend que c'est simplement médiocre pour toi. Que quelqu'un m'achève!"

"Non, San, j'adore quand on fait l'amour, c'est génial et crois moi tu es la meilleure amante que j'ai eu de toute ma vie ... c'est juste ... je ne sais pas ... j'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Et je t'aime pour autre chose que tes qualités au lit, tu devrais le savoir. "

"Tu ne veux pas qu'il y ai une troisième personne, pas vrai ?" demanda Santana, ce qui fit Quinn se demander si Santana l'avait écouté ne serait-ce même qu'une seconde.

"Non, définitivement non. Je ne veux pas te partager."

"Tant mieux, parce que laisse moi te dire, ce n'est pas aussi bien que ça."

Quinn fronça des sourcils.

"Je dois aller au travail là, mais on _continue _cette discussion ce soir," dit Santana à sa femme quand elle remarqua qu'il se faisait tard.

Quinn se frotta le visage et soupira, _qu'avait elle encore fait_.

* * *

><p>Trois semaines c'étaient écoulées depuis cette discussion et cela faisait exactement trois semaines et deux jours qu'elles n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Quinn était allongée sur le dos et regardait le plafond de leur chambre, se souvenant de toutes les autres discussions qui avaient suivit.<p>

.

"_Tout ce que ma femme m'a donné pendant ces trois dernières années c'est 15 kilos de trop, au moins Santana est toujours aussi bien. Je veux dire, mon dieu, je tuerai pour avoir quelqu'un comme elle, elle aurait même rien à faire, juste la regarder nue suffirait." _

"_Ok, ça devient bizarre là."_

"_Désolé."_

"_Je peux avoir mon colis maintenant ?" demanda Quinn qui essayait de ne pas penser à pourquoi leur postier en savait autant sur elles et se dit qu'elle devrait avertir Santana de ne plus jamais ouvrir la porte en sous-vêtement. _

_"Bien sûr, si vous voulez bien signer ici, je vous pris".  
><em>

_._

_"Tu réalises que tu te plains sur un très haut niveau là, pas vrais ?" demanda Tina, en mangeant une glace alors qu'elles se promenait dans le parc. "Jonathan, un des mecs avec qui je travailles, m'a dit que sa femme ne l'avait pas touché depuis des mois et il ne comprend vraiment pas comment tu peux te plaindre de ta femme qui te donnes des super orgasmes toujours de la même manière. Il veut aussi savoir si ça t'intéresserait ou pas de changer ta place avec lui."  
><em>

"_Tu parles de ça avec tes collègues? T'es sérieuse! T'as pas le droit de parler de ma vie sexuelle avec des gens que je ne connais même pas!" _

"_Tu te sentirais mieux si je l'avais dit à quelqu'un que tu connais?" _

"_Non!Et je veux que tu n'en parles à personne d'autre que moi. Seigneur, c'est personnel ! A qui d'autre en as tu parlé ?" _

"Personne_… enfin j'ai peut être dit quelque chose à Ted ..." continua Tina en pressant le pas. _

_._

"_Eh bien, toujours dans la chambre, les lumière éteintes," expliqua Rachel._

"_Vraiment? Et tu es satisfaite?" demanda Quinn en coinçant son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir le sac de croquette de Graine de Café. _

"_Oui. Qu'est ce que vous faites San et toi ?"_

"_eh bien, n'importe quand, n'importe où, quand l'une de nous à envie. Tu sais cette femme n'a aucune gêne quand il s'agit de sexe." _

"_Alors qu'est ce que tu veux d'autre?" _

.

.

"On pourrait regarder un des vieux pornos de ma collection pour trouver de l'inspiration," dit Santana en entrant dans le lit, ce qui fit sortir Quinn de ses pensées.

"Je m'en suis débarrassé quand on a emménagé ensemble," informa la blonde. Elle fut secrètement satisfaite que Santana n'ai pas remarqué plus tôt que ses DVD avaient disparus. C'était un bon signe non?

"Vraiment?"

Quinn acquiesça.

"Eh bien, peut-être qu'on devrait faire notre propre porno. Ca te plairait de nous voir baiser pendant qu'on baise?" suggéra Santana," ou alors on pourrait mettre des miroirs dans notre chambre tu sais pour avoir d'autres angles de vues."

"Non, je ne veux pas que notre chambre devienne un décors de film d'horreur."

"Tu n'as pas genre… un fantasme de viol ou?"

"_De quoi_? Ca existe vraiment ça?"

"Selon mes sources oui."

"Et tes sources sont?"

"Il y des gens vraiment sympas sur internet."

"Sympas dans le genre chelou ouais..."marmonna Quinn.

"Donc, ça veut dire pas de fantasme de viol alors?"

"Oui, c'est ... je n'arrive même pas à m'imaginer le truc... Comment quelqu'un peut vouloir ça?"

Santana haussa des épaules, "Les goûts et les couleurs tu sais ... il n'y a rien de mal à ça."

Pendant quelques instants elles restèrent silencieuses. Quinn commençait à s'endormir quand Santana reprit la parole.

"Ca t'exciterait si quelqu'un nous regardait faire l'amour?"

"Non! Tu aimerais toi?" demanda Quinn en se tournant pour faire face à sa femme.

"Nan, mais ça me dérangerait pas. Je suis sûr qu'on doit être putain de bonnes quand on se touche," dit Santana, avec un sourire pervers. " Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas faire de sex-tape ?"

"Oui."

"D'accord, reste naze ... Bonne nuit... Je t'aime"

"Je t'aime aussi."

* * *

><p>"Cookie, Je suis rentrée!" s'exclama Quinn en fermant la porte d'entrée de leur silencieuse maison.<p>

Elle posa ses clés et son sac sur le meuble dans le couloir avant de partir à la recherche de sa femme. La journée avait été longue et elle avait simplement envie de passer le reste de sa soirée à câliner sa femme.

"**NOM DE DIEU**! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi?"

Quinn avait reculé d'un pas sous le choque et avait maintenant le dos collé contre le mur, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer son coeur qui battait la chamade.

Santana ralluma les lumières et retira le masque en latex de son visage, réalisant que ça ne se passait pas comme elle l'avait imaginé.

"Tina me l'a donné," expliqua t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

"Ne. Fais. Plus. Jamais. Ça! Je te l'ai dit je n'ai pas du tout le fantasme du viol!"

"Je sais, Je me suis juste dit que tu aimerais peut-être le latex, mais tu es surement plus attirée par le cuir pas vrai?"

"Non, Je suis le genre a aimé la peau nue. Je ne veux pas que tu te portes ce genre de truc bizarre quand on fait l'amour ou quand je rentre à la maison," dit Quinn irritée. Tant pis pour une soirée calme, maintenant elle avait besoin d'un verre.

"Donc j'imagine que ce n'est pas la peine que je me déguise en clown non plus, hein?" demanda Santana en suivant sa femme dans le salon.

"Non, pas de costume de clown, c'est le genre de truc qui me traumatiserait à vie. Comment as tu ce genre d'idée?"

"Disons juste qu'il y a vraiment des endroits sombres sur internet. Et crois moi, les clowns sont encore du bon coté." lui expliqua Santana sérieusement. " J'essayes juste, ok ?"

"Ca va trop loin San là."

"Bref, je vais aller faire à manger." dit la Latina de mauvaise humeur avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans la cuisine.

.

"C'est pareille avec l'_arroz con pollo_. C'est mon plat préféré, j'adore ça. Mais j'aime encore plus quand tu rajoutes des ingrédients spécial." essaya d'expliquer Quinn alors qu'elles dinaient une heure plus tard.

"Donc là, tu es entrain de dire que ma cuisine est nulle aussi ou quoi?"

"Non! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Cookie. J'aime ta cuisine, je t'aime toi et j'aime notre vie sexuelle. J'aimerais juste y rajouter quelque chose. Ne sois pas en colère."

"Peut être qu'on devrait aller voir un spécialiste," suggéra Santana.

"Non, je ne veux pas parler de notre vie sexuelle à un inconnu."

"Mais peut-être que parler à un professionnel nous aiderait?"

"Je ne pense pas que je serais à l'aise avec ça."

Santana n'essaya même pas de cacher son désarroi. "Bien, et si on demandait des conseils à une prostituée ?"

"Tu vas me dire que tu en connais une?" demanda Quinn en haussant du sourcil, oubliant son repas pendant un moment.

"Eh bien, en faite oui. Je l'avais engagé pour un ami à moi quand j'était à la fac, et elle était super sympas. Je dois encore avoir son numéro quelque part."

"Ah oui?"

"Umm, oui?"

"Et pourquoi exactement as tu gardé le numéro d'une prostituée?"

"Pour pouvoir lui demander des conseils le jour où ma femme serai lassée de notre vie sexuelle," répliqua Santana sans hésiter. "Et il n'y a rien de mal à connaître une prostituée, elle était super gentille la dernière fois qu'on est allé prendre un café ensemble."

"Tu réalises qu'il y a certaines choses que tu ne devrais pas dire à ta femme, pas vrais ?"

"Pourquoi? Je croyais que tu voulais que je te dises tout, qu'on ai aucun secret et toutes ce genre de merdes. Ça ne s'applique pas aux prostituées ou quoi?"

"Tout ce que je dis, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de connaître tout ton passé."

"T'es compliquée putain," marmonna Santana dans son verre de vin, " Stupide femme."

* * *

><p>Le lendemain Quinn retrouva Tina pour le déjeuner.<p>

"Devine ce qui m'est arrivé hier soir quand je suis rentrée à la maison ..."

Tina, coupable, pris une gorgée de son eau au lieu de répondre.

"J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque! " s'exclama la blonde en jetant sa serviette à son amie.

" Je voulais juste aider! "

"Et sérieusement le latex?"

"Quoi? Au moins je sais ce qui m'excite!" se défendit Tina.

Tina avait mis un terme à son trip Gothique il y a déjà quelque temps, et c'était plutôt surprenant le fait qu'elle ai encore un truc pour le latex. "J'aime bien la texture."

"Eh bien, voir Santana avec ce masque me fait juste faire des cauchemars."

"Ouais, tu es surement trop fragile pour ce genre de truc," acquiesça Tina après un moment de réflexion.

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça? Tu sais, pas besoin de latex ou de cuire pour être hardcore."

.

.

Sur le chemin du retour à son bureau, le téléphone de Quinn sonna et elle sourit devant la photo de Santana et Graine de Café, prise deux jours auparavant, qui apparu sur son écran. "Salut Cookie."

"Qu'est ce que tu penses de la masturbation mutuelle ?"

"Sérieusement, Santana ? Tu m'appel au milieu de la journée pour me demander-" elle s'arrêta puis reprit," _ce genre de chose_? "

"Ouais, les gars et moi, on était entrain d'en parler et je voulais connaître ton opinion ?"

"Tu parles de ça avec tes employés ?"

"Bien sûr, et ils ne sont pas que des employés, ce sont mes amis aussi, Q, et ils ont de très bonnes idées. Alors la masturbation mutuelle, qu'est ce que t'en pense ?"

"Je ne parlerais pas de ça avec toi alors que je suis au travail," déclara Quinn en entrant dans l'élégant hall de son immeuble.

"Oh je t'en prie, tu n'as aucun problème sur le fait qu'on baise dans ton bureau, et c'est pas comme si je te demandais qu'on fasse l'amour par téléphone, au faite, tu voudrais qu'on fasse ça une fois ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu aimes vraiment quand je te dis des trucs cochons, alors peut être que ça peut être notre nouveau jeu. Je pourrais t'appeler pendant ta pause déjeuner et je pourrais te dire que je me touche dans mon bureau en pensant à toi et que jejoue avec mon-"

"Santana!"

"Quoi? Pas de sexe au téléphone ?"

"Je suis dans un ascenseur bondé," siffla Quinn dans le téléphone, espérant ne pas attirer l'attention.

"Han, on pourrait faire du sexe coquin dans un ascenseur, j'ai toujours rêvé de te baiser dans un ascenseur."

"Santana, concentre toi!"

"D'accord, alors la masturbation mutuelle?"

"Pourrais tu, s'il te plait, arrêter de dire ça?"

"Quoi? Masturbation mutuelle?"

"Oui!"

"Pourquoi? Il n'y a aucun mal avec ça. C'est ton petit coté chrétien qui ressort ou quoi ? Tu ne veux pas parler d'auto-satisfaction ?" Quinn pouvait presque voir le sourire en coin de Santana.

"Est ce que Toby et Jill sont dans la pièce ?"

"Ouais, pourquoi? Mais je leur ai dit de ne pas écouter."

Quinn soupira; cette conversation lui donnait mal à la tête. "Est ce qu'on peut en parler à la maison?" demanda t-elle alors qu'elle traversait le couloir en direction de son bureau.

"Dis moi juste si ça te plairait."

"Est ce que je pourrais avoir un Advil et un verre d'eau?" demanda Quinn à sa secrétaire avant de fermer la porte de son bureau. "Tu te touche déjà quand on fait l'amour, ça ne serait pas une nouveauté."

"Je sais, mais tu prend toujours la relève avant que je me fasse jouir donc justement, me faire jouir serait la nouveauté."

"Je sais pas… j'aime te toucher."

"Ohh, j'aime te toucher aussi, bébé."

"T'es vraiment bête."

"Je t'aime aussi, bébé, mais juste penses y."

"Je le ferais, mais maintenant, faut que je retourne travailler."

"Ok, on se voit à la maison alors."

"Et Cookie, s'il te plait pas de surprise aujourd'hui."

"Ok, ok."

* * *

><p>"Eh bien, tu m'as jamais laisser le mettre dans ton cul." déclara Santana, après que le serveur les ai laissé seules.<p>

La femme assise à la table à coté, laissa tomber sa fourchette et sembla sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

"Vous allez bien madame?" demanda Santana aussi gentiment qu'elle le pouvait.

La dame acquiesça seulement, évitant le regard de Santana, et appela le serveur pour l'addition.

C'était Samedi et Quinn avait inviter sa femme à déjeuner après être aller la chercher à son travail. Elles étaient assises sur la terrasse d'un petit restaurant et profitait du soleil doux de Septembre.

"Je veux dire, peut être que ça te plairait. Il y a des femmes qui aiment bien." Continua Santana, ignorant le fait que Quinn rougissait furieusement. "On pourrait commencer par un petit god ou par un plug anal."

"Peut être qu'on ne devrait pas en parler en publique."

"Peu importe. Tu veux qu'on aille jeter un coup d'oeil dans le sex shop dont je t'ai parlé, plus tard? Peut être qu'on trouvera quelque chose de nouveau et d'excitant et on pourrait aussi chercher un plug anal si tu veux," continua la Latina en mangeant son plat.

"Ouais, peu importe, mais juste s'il te plait arrête de parler de ça."

.

.

"J'ai vu un film un jour, où une fille meurt pendant un jeu d'asphyxie érotique. Donc non, je ne veux ni mourir, ni te tuer, donc c'est hors de question," déclara Santana quand Quinn lui montra des foulards et des colliers.

"Seigneur, les femmes qui peuvent prendre ça doivent être anatomiquement difforme" continua la Latina alors qu'elle tenait un immense godemichet noir. " En faite, ça ressemble plutôt à une batte de base ball," dit elle en faisant comme si elle frappait dans une balle imaginaire.

Quinn prétendu ne pas la connaître alors qu'elle rougissait et tripota maladroitement un désinfectant pour sex toy.

"Q? Tu m'as entendu?" demanda Santana, en secouant le godemichet devant le visage de Quinn, et tapota sa joue avec.

"Oui," siffla la blonde, "maintenant range le !"

"Aller, c'est juste du plastique, rien d'effrayant." Cependant, Santana le rangea et enroula ses bras autour de sa femme. "Alors, il y a quelque chose qui te plait?"

"Non, tout est trop ... _trop _tu vois ? Et certains trucs font très science fiction et certains sont juste vraiment effrayant," finit elle par dire en fronçant des sourcils devant les différents masques accrochés sur le mur devant elle.

"Ouais, ouais, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les masques, mais il y a vraiment rien d'autre qui te plait? Qu'est ce que tu dirais de draps en satin rouge?"

"Non, je ne veux pas que notre chambre ressemble à une chambre de motel pas chère."

"Tu penses plutôt à une garçonnière non?"

"Dans tous les cas, non, pas de draps en satin, peu importe la couleur."

"Alors, pourquoi pas du lubrifiant pour sexe oral? Ca ne fait pas science fiction, et ça ne fait pas peur." dit Santana en attrapant une bouteille sur l'étagère. "C'est à la fraise. Tu aimes la fraise. Hm et ça sent vraiment bon."

Quinn marmonna une réponse en reposant le gel à sa place.

"Quoi, qu'est ce que tu as dit?"

"J'aime le goût que _tu as," _répliqua la blonde avec un léger rougissement. "Pourquoi j'aurais envie d'ajouter de la fraise?"

"Mon dieu, tu es trop mignonne," déclara Santana avec affection, en embrassant la joue chaude de sa femme. " Est ce qu'on peut avoir un fouet?" demanda t'elle un moment plus tard, alors que ses yeux étaient posés sur un étalage de fouets et de cravaches.

"Pourquoi? Je t'ai déjà dompté."

"Très drôle, peut être que j'aimerais échanger les rôles pour une fois?"

"Tu sais, peut qu'on devrait acheter un bâillon après tout."

"Ha ha."

"Honnêtement, la plus part des trucs ici me refroidissent. Je veux dire, je ne suis même pas sur de vouloir savoir pourquoi des gens utilisent ces couches pour adultes. Non, en faite, je suis sur, je _ne veux pas _savoir," ajouta rapidement Quinn, alors que Santana était sur le point de répondre.

"D'accord, et bien continue de vivre dans l'ignorance."

"Avec plaisir."

* * *

><p>Quinn aidait Tina au centre communautaire un Samedi, quelques semaines plus tard. C'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait au moins deux fois par mois depuis que Santana devais des fois travailler le Samedi. Et, pour Quinn, c'était un bon moyen de passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie et travailler la bas était quelque chose qui la faisait se sentir bien à la fin de la journée.<p>

Cette fois ci, elle était assise à coté d'une gamine de cinq ans assez impertinente, et retirait les touches de vieux claviers d'ordinateurs et les nettoyait pour que les enfants puissent fabriquer des cadres à photos vraiment uniques.

Tout en gardant un oeil sur les enfants afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'essayaient pas de manger les touches en plastique (la sale gosse à coté d'elle avait bien failli s'étouffer avec une touche entré), Quinn faisait son travail et discutait avec Tina de ses actuels problèmes avec Santana. Même si Tina ne voyait toujours pas où était le problème, elle trouvait ça drôle de voir son amie bégayer une phrase sur deux, rougir et utiliser des métaphores tels que _atteindre le sommet _ou _aller en bas. _

"Peut être qu'on ne devrait pas parler de ça ici," remarqua Tina quand un des garçons commença à dire _nichons_ au début de chaque phrase.

"D'accord, eh bien si on parlait de pourquoi je dois nettoyer ces toutes petites et super sales touches alors que toi tu peux les aider avec la colle?"

" Parce que _je _suis la patronne ici, donc j'ai le droit de déléguer des tâches que je ne veux pas faire," répondit Tina avec un sourire sadique qui se se transforma vite en froncement de sourcils quand elle remarqua que le petit mickey de quatre ans avait collé quatre lettres épelant _Tima _sur son bras.

"Tu sais , en faite, j'aime bien nettoyer les touches," dit Quinn avec un sourire, tout en continuant son travail.

Les quatre touches de plastiques laissèrent de sérieuses traces rouges sur peau quand Tina les enleva; elle frotta son bras endolori et disputa Mickey, lui expliquant qu'il ne faut pas coller des trucs sur des gens.

"Santana nous rejoins au bar a sept heures, c'est ça?"

"Yep, on a parlé avant que je vienne. Elle sera peut être un peu en retard parce qu'elle veut s'acheter quelque chose a manger avant de venir nous voir, elle n'a pas mangé ce matin ni ce midi.

"D'accord, tant mieux, parce qu'une Santana affamée c'est encore pire que la version habituelle."

"Eh, c'est de ma femme dont tu parles là, Cohen-Chang."

"Tu l'as peut être épousé, mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'elle reste Santana Lopez," répliqua Tina en se moquant.

.

"Eh bien, peut être que c'est ça le problème, vous faites trop l'amour," médita Tina avant de prendre une petite gorgée de son vin, "Je veux dire l'absence rend le coeur plus amoureux. Alors peut être que l'abstinence rend l'orgasme plus heureux- eh ça rime!"

"Je ne pense pas. On a pas baiser depuis plus de deux mois et ça commence lentement à me rendre complètement folle."

"Oh mon dieu, est ce que tu vas bien? Tu dois être sur le point d'exploser," répondit Tina en se moquant allègrement.

"C'est pas drôle!"

"Eh bien, si jamais vous cherchez un troisième partenaire pour faire la fête, ... pensez à moi." ,

"Tu n'es ni gay, ni même bi Tina."

"Crois moi, pas besoin d'être un des deux pour avoir envie de coucher avec toi et Santana."

"C'est un peu énervant le fait que tu ne sois pas la première femme à m'avoir dit ça," dit Quinn en jouant avec les cacahouètes sur leur table."Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle se sente mal, tu comprend. Je veux dire, tu sais que Santana adore le sexe, mais là elle est tellement pas sur d'elle qu'elle refuse carrément de coucher avec moi."

"Attache juste la au lit, et profite d'elle !".

"Je ne veux pas non plus l'_obliger._"

"Mais peut être que ça te plairait de prendre le dessus pour une fois."

"Je le fais assez souvent."

"Vraiment?"

Quinn acquiesça timidement. " Santana aime bien être dominée de temps en temps ... mais ne lui dis pas que je t'ai dis ça !"

"Jamais, même si je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne vais pas l'embêter."

"Peu importe, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre à moi quand elle t'aura frapper."

"En faite, tu vois, je vais juste faire comme si tu ne m'avais rien dit."

.

"Je n'aime pas le goût qu'il a," déclara Tina vingt minutes plus tard alors que Ted venait de quitter la table pour aller au toilette. Santana n'était toujours pas en vu et Tina était occupé a vider son troisième verre de vin.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?"

"Eh bien, quand il jouit ... c'est juste que, je n'aime pas le goût qu'il a."

"Ok, je ne veux pas entendre ça," dit Quinn en grimaçant. Elle n'était pas du tout assez bourrée pour partager ce genre de confessions.

"Oh je t'en prie, fais pas la prude, je suis sûr que Santana à vraiment bon goût."

"Excuse moi?" hoqueta Quinn.

"Eh bien, c'est le cas non?"

Quinn marmona un oui." Tu sais le truc ce n'est pas que le sexe avec elle est nul. Au contraire. C'est juste qu'après avoir fait l'amour quasiment tous les jours depuis si longtemps ... il n'y a plus de surprise."

"Je pense que c'est normal que vous ayez une période en sous régime. Je veux dire, certains couples arrête de coucher ensemble seulement après un an. Donc, soit simplement heureuse que vous ayez eu 3 ans de bon sexe après vous être dit oui. Au faite, j'ai fais quelques recherche et tu savais qu'il y avait une expression pour ce que vous vivez?"

Quinn lança un regard vide à son amie.

"LBD."

"Little black dress?" (ndlt : littéralement la petite robe noir)

"Non, Lesbian Bed Death." (ndlt : littéralement la mort au lit des lesbiennes, impossible à traduire car il y a un jeu de mot entre les initiales de little black dress et lesbian bed death qui sont les mêmes.)

"Je te déteste. Rappel pourquoi je suis amis avec toi déja? Et excuse moi mais taper _lesbienne_ et _pas de sexe_ sur google, ce n'est pas faire une recherche."

"Bref. Au moins j'ai mis un nom dessus."

"Mais ça donne l'impression que je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec elle et c'est pas le cas. J'en ai putain d'envie ..." dit Quinn en se redressant quand elle vit Santana entrer dans le bar. "Je veux dire comment je pourrais ne _pas _avoir envie?"

La Latina portait une robe de designer sexy, une des nombreuses que Quinn lui avait acheté durant les dernières années.

"Tu es entrain de baver," rigola Santana quand elle arriva au niveau de leur table.

"Non, c'est faux," dit Quinn tout en retirant le main de Santana, qui faisait semblant d'essuyer la bave de son menton.

"C'est ça ma chérie, mais je sais que je suis canon. Sur le chemin, j'ai reçu trois invitations à diner, six numéros de téléphones et deux gars m'ont demander combien je prenais," déclara Santana avec un sourire.

Tina rigola à ça, au moins Santana pouvait rire d'elle même (quelques fois, quand elle était dans l'humeur.)

"Et qu'est ce que tu leur a dit?"

"La vérité; deux milles pour une heure et dix milles pour la nuit."

"T'es impossible."

"Tu es juste soulagé qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de m'avoir."

"Eh bien, heureusement que moi je les ai alors."

"Ouais, Dieu merci."

.

"Le barman me les a donner, il a dit : des sucreries pour les jolies filles," expliqua Santana quand Quinn lui demanda où elles avait eu les sucettes qu'elle tenait dans la main.

"Tu flirtais avec le barman?"

"No, il est gay. Je pense que c'était plus un genre de camaraderie entre homo. Il m'a dit que tu étais vraiment très belle et qu'on formait un couple super mignon. En faite, il m'a un peu fait penser à Kurt."

"D'accord, alors tu as le droit de garder tes sucettes."

.

Quand elles rentrèrent chez elles très tard dans la soirée ou alors tôt le matin, Santana avait toujours le goût de sucette à la cerise, ce qui pour une raison rendait Quinn complètement folle mais malheureusement Santana était tellement bourrée qu'elle pouvait à peine se tenir debout et encore moins coordonner ses membres donc le sexe était hors de question. Excitée et un peu déçu Quinn aida Santana à se coucher; elles ne pouvaient définitivement pas continuer comme ça.

Elle aimait le sexe, elle aimait le sexe avec Santana et elle pourrait se mettre un coup de pied au cul à elle même pour avoir casser leur routine sexuel à cause d'une stupide envie de "surprise". Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas se satisfaire de ses plusieurs-super-orgasmes par semaine? Pourquoi voulait elle toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux?

* * *

><p>"Bonjour… Café Cookie. Oh, pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais appelé comme ça encore? C'est genre, une évidence." s'exclama Quinn en tapotant l'espace vide à coté d'elle sur le canapé, où Santana s'écroula lourdement après avoir posé sa tasse de café sur la table basse.<p>

"Qu'est ce que tu fais debout? Il n'est même pas dix heure et j'imagine que tu as une sacrée gueule de bois," dit la blonde en caressant le dos de Santana.

"C'est le cas, mais je ne suis pas arrivé a me rendormir après que tu te sois levée. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que j'étais vraiment une grosse naze de pas arriver à te satisfaire au lit. " expliqua la Latina.

Quinn aurait rit sa femme n'avait pas l'air aussi malheureuse. "Cookie, tu t'en fou quand les gens te traitent de pétasse ou de connasse mais ça te rend folle quand je te dis que j'aimerais bien qu'il y ai un peu plus de nouveauté au lit?"

"Bah oui!" s'exclama Santana, ne voyant pas du tout l'humour dans les paroles de Quinn.

"Sérieusement, Cookie, des fois tu es complètement ridicule."

"Ouais, je vais te faire la même chose, je vais te mettre la tête à l'envers et on verra qui est ridicule."

"Ok, mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui devrait t'empêcher de dormir."

Santana bouda pendant un moment avant de reprendre la parole. "Je sais, mais c'est juste quelque chose auquel je m'identifie tu vois. Santana Lopez :pétasse, bombe sexuelle et marié à Quinn. Et maintenant je suis juste une pétasse et mariée à Quinn et quand tu en auras mare de moi parce que notre vie sexuelle est nul, je serais juste une pétasse. Et c'est pas que j'ai honte d'être une pétasse, au contraire; mais j'aimerais _juste_ être _plus_ que ça."

"Ok, alors premièrement : tu es bien plus que ces trois choses et deuxièmement : tu es déjà un très bon coup Santana et même si tu ne l'étais pas, je t'aimerais quand même. Tu es beaucoup de choses et je les aimes quasiment toutes. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas, on va s'en sortir."

"Je veux dire, ouais, je serais aussi la Reine du Café, mais ..." marmonna la Latina et Quinn se demanda si Santana l'avait écouté ne serait ce que deux secondes. "Je veux que tu sois heureuse, tu sais," continua Santana d'une voix douce " et te satisfaire et te surprendre au lit..."

"Je le sais bien et ... peut être que tu devrais déjà commencer par recoucher avec moi?"

Santana prit une profonde respiration et acquiesça, "mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai putain de mal à la tête."

Elle sourria même un peu quand Quinn éclata de rire.

* * *

><p>Pour le plus grand soulagement de Quinn, elles finirent par essayer différentes choses, et certaines se terminèrent très mal ( Une des soirées se termina même à l'hôpital mais elles jurèrent de ne <em>jamais <em>en parler).

Santana ne prévenait pas toujours Quinn avant d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau, ce qui se termina par un oeil au beurre noir pour Santana quand Quinn l'avait accidentellement frappé au visage alors que la Latina avait discrètement ajouter des glaçons au jeu.

Elles découvrirent aussi qu'elles étaient très souple mais pas souple dans le style kama sutra. Mais Quinn commença alors à faire du Yoga, alors ce ne fut pas vraiment une perte de temps et Santana pu finalement se servir de son bras droit de nouveau.

La première fois que Santana fit carrément perdre connaissance à Quinn, elle une mini crise de panique et était sur le point d'appeler les pompier quand la blonde ouvra de nouveaux ses yeux et laissa échapper un "Wow." Il n'est pas nécessaire de préciser que Santana fut super fière d'elle pendant des jours, même après que Quinn pu remarcher normalement.

* * *

><p>Un matin, quelques semaines plus tard, Quinn trouva Santana devant le miroir de la salle de bain, entrain de se brosser les dents. Adosser contre l'encadrement de la porte, Quinn regardait sa femme, ses yeux inspectant le corps de Santana. C'était un peu après onze heure un dimanche, et la veille avait était vraiment <em>vraiment<em> mouvementée.

Les marques rouges qu'elle avait laissé sur le corps de Santana se voyaient encore plus à la lumière de jour et les voir ne laissait pas Quinn indifférente. Elle adorait cette sensation de pouvoir que ces marques lui donnaient, la domination qu'elles représentaient; deux choses dont elles s'était languit toute sa vie.

"Ca te fait mal?

"Non, pas vraiment", répliqua la Latina, la brosse à dent toujours dans la bouche, en croisant le regard de Quinn à travers le miroir.

"Est ce que c'est bizarre que le fait de voir ces marques sur toi m'excite comme pas possible?" demanda Quinn, en faisant remonter son doigt sur une des lignes rouges qui traversaient le dos de sa femme.

"J'en suis plutôt ravie, bébé."

"Hier soir, c'était exceptionnel," dit la blonde, en cachant son visage dans le cou de Santana, ses bras enroulés autour du ventre de sa femme.

"Ouais, Tu as aimé?"

"Absolument. Même si on peut pas faire ça tout les soirs; tout mon corps n'est que douleur et courbature.'

"Bonne ou mauvaise courbature?"

"De très très bonnes courbatures," dit Quinn quasiment en ronronnant.

Santana sourit à Quinn dans le miroir, "Tant mieux."

"Je t'aime."

"Tout le monde m'aime," répliqua Santana avec un sourire narquois.

"Mais je suis la seule pour que tu aimes en retour."

"Seulement cinq jours sur sept, mais ouais."

"Ca me suffit," dit Quinn en embrassant la joue de Santana avant d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

.

.

"Je ne veux même pas savoir," dit Tina plus tard dans la journée alors qu'elle était venue leur rendre visite et qu'elle avait remarqué les imposantes griffures sur le corps de Santana," mais j'imagine que vous avez enfin trouver une solution à votre problème?"

"Absolument," confirma Quinn avec un immense sourire sincère.

"Donc, tout est de nouveau au beau fixe au pays Saphique?"

"Ouaip."

"Bien, même si je dois dire que j'aimerais bien avoir les mêmes problèmes que vous."

"Ca veut dire qu'il y a de nouveau de l'eau dans le gaz entre Ted et toi ?"

"Oui."

"J'en connais qui ont besoin des bonne vieilles Margaritas du dimanche après midi," s'exclama Santana alors qu'elle se levait de sa chaise.

Tina attendit que la Latina disparaisse à l'interieur de la maison avant de continuer à parler,"Oh mon Dieu, ne me dis pas que ce sont des traces de morsures qu'elle a sur les hanches ? Pour l'amour de Dieu que lui as tu fais?"

"Je ne _lui _ai rien fait. C'était juste bon _à ce point là,_" répondit Quinn innocemment.

"Et laisse moi deviner, montrer qu'elle t'appartient c'est totalement ton truc?"

"Eh bien, peut être que j'aime ça," répliqua Quinn en jouant avec le bas de son short, un peu embarassée.

"Wouah, elle doit être tellement douée. C'est dommage, je ne pourrais jamais le découvrir par moi même."

"Sérieusement, pourquoi je suis ami avec toi?"

"Parce que je suis adorable et parce que je t'ai laissé vivre chez moi pendant un an gratuitement à la fac."

"Ouais, on a eu de bon moments quand même."

"Heureusement que tu ne couchais pas avec Santana à l'époque. J'aurais été traumatisé par vous deux."

"Possible, ou tu te serais découvert des tendances gay hein."

"Pourquoi _**je**_ suis amis avec toi?"

.

"Je pourrais être le du sexe tu vois," dit Santana quand elle réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, leur verres dans la main.

"Je ne te laisserai pas parler de sexe dans des conférences," dit Quinn, tout en prenant son cocktail.

"D'accord. Mais on pourrait faire un site internet? Ou écrire un livre?-Oh, ça pourrait être un livre avec des images."

Quinn n'essaya même pas de réagir, mais elle sourit quand Santana s'assit à coté d'elle et se gratta le ventre doucement.

"Donc, peut être que Quinn et moi on pourrait te trouver un nouveau mec, étant donné que Ted ne semble pas convenir," dit Santana en _gloussant_ alors que Quinn l'attira pour la faire s'assoir sur ses genoux. Tina prit une longue gorgée de sa boisson.

"Ouais, de toute manière qu'est ce que j'ai a perdre?" ?"

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la merde dans la quelle elle venait de se mettre.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS<strong>

**_Dans le Sex Shop _**

"J'en ai quand même besoin d'un pour mon sac à main, et il est trop chou et il s'appel "le patron", c'est mignon franchement non? " dit Santana en jouant avec un mini vibromasseur noir et brillant.

En roulant des yeux, Quinn le prit des mains de sa femme," Bien, on le prend."

"Cool !"

.

"Un harnais de cuisse, pourquoi on en a pas déjà acheter un avant?" demanda Santana à sa femme, en ignorant le jeune vendeur à coté d'elles. "Il dit que toutes les filles qui en achète, adore ce produit. Mec, vous feriez une super lesbienne."

"Ce que ma femme essaye de faire, c'est de vous remercier pour votre aide," dit Quinn en s'imposant finalement.

"Pas de problème. J'espère que ça vous plaira."

"J'en suis sur."

**_Au Bar_**

Il se peut que Quinn ai ou n'ai pas donné un coup de pied dans l'entre jambe d'un homme qui avait touché sa femme de manière inapproprié. En faite, elle n'avait pas elle même frappé l'homme, ce n'était pas vraiment son style, mais Dieu merci Tina avait été assez bourrer pour le faire à sa place et Dieu merci pour les chaussures de sécurité de Tina.

.

.

**_Le Lendemain matin où Quinn s'était évanouis _**

"Sexe Cookie," ricanna Santana, puis fronça des sourcils. "Tu sais quoi, oublies ça, ça sonnait sale mais pas dans le genre sexy."

"Ok, oublié."

.

.

**_Dans le patio pendant un brainstorming. _**

"Est ce que tu veux baiser mes seins?"

Quinn leva les yeux, intriguée, "Ecris le dans la liste des idées."

Santana bomba fièrement la poitrine et écrit dans le carnet." Il y a d'autre partie de mon corps contre lesquels tu aimerais te frotter?"

"Tu as vraiment de jolies fesses."

"Noté."

"Peut être que tu as une sorte de fétichisme avec un légume?"

Quinn la regarda, surprise.

"Genre est ce que tu aimerais que je te baise avec une courgette?"

"Non, sérieusement, non," dit Quinn puis continua à lire son livre," mais tu peux mettre ça dans la liste des courses."

Santana fit comme on lui on avait dit et continua à chercher de nouvelles idées sur internet.

.

"Je ne peux pas regarder ça alors que je suis au téléphone avec Beth," murmura Quinn, en éloignant l'ordinateur portable. "Oh rien, Santana voulait simplement me montrer quelque chose. On pense à changer de cuisine," mentit la blonde en foudroyant Santana du regard.

_On devrait trop baiser de nouveau dans la cuisine,_ écrivit Santana dans un document Word vierge, puis corrigea sa phrase, _faire de nouveau l'amour dans la cuisine._

Quinn roula des yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur sa conversation avec Beth.

_Je m'en fou de l'hygiène, après tu pourrais la netoyer avec une tenue de bonne :D_

Quinn ferma violemment l'ordinateur, et failli écraser les doigts de Santana, ce qui mit fin à la discussion silencieuse.

Santana passa les 20 minutes qui suivirent à bouder.

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, pour que je sache si ma traduction est encore suivie ! Encore désolé du retard ! :D Merci gentils lecteurs!<strong>


	13. Three Travelers on a Winter Night

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews et qui n'ont pas baissé les bras pour ma traduction. Je ne l'arrête pas mais je ne fais aucune promesse quant au lapse de temps entre chaque publication.

* * *

><p><strong>TROIS AVENTURIERES DANS UNE NUIT D'HIVER. <strong>

**15h07**

Elles étaient garées devant le magasin de Santana et Quinn klaxonna une fois, espérant que sa femme ne prendrait pas trop de temps pour sortir. Il était déjà quinze heures passées et elle voulait absolument arrivé à New York avant la chute de neige qui avait été annoncé. Tina sortit rapidement de la voiture pour changer de place et s'asseoir sur la banquette arrière.

« Seigneur, il fait putain de froid dehors, » se plaignit elle, en frottant ses mains ensemble. « Avec un peu de chance il fera meilleur à New York. »

« Tu aurais pu prendre des vetements plus chaud, » remarqua Quinn en continuant de regarder par la fenêtre. « Parce qu'on est Janvier et que le mois de Janvier est réputé pour être froid non ? » ajouta t'elle en croisant le regard de sa meilleure amie dans le rétroviseur.

Tina tira la langue et attacha sa ceinture de sécurité.

Une minute plus tard, la portière de la voiture s'ouvrit et Santana entra dans la voiture pour s'asseoir sur le siège passager. « Coucou bébé, » dit elle à sa femme, en se penchant pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Quinn. « Coucou T. »

« Salut Santana, » répondit Tina avec un sourire.

« Tu n'as pas oublié d'emmener Grain de Café chez les Parkers ce matin? » demanda Quinn à sa femme alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans le trafique.

« Bien sur que non, Michelle a dit qu'ils étaient ravie de s'en occuper et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que l'on s'inquiète, » répliqua Santana. Le chat adoré de Quinn passait quelques jours chez leur voisins était donné que la blonde ne voulait pas le laisser seul pendant quatre jours.

C'était Vendredi et elles étaient en chemin pour passer quelques jours à New York chez Rachel pour lui remonter le moral après son divorce.

« Je suis sur qu'elle est secrètement ravie que son premier divorce soit enfin officiel, » dit Santana alors qu'elle avait un peu de mal à s'attacher.

« C'est tellement méchant de dire çà, » siffla Tina.

« Oh je t'en prie, toutes les divas qu'elle admire ont été marié plusieurs fois. Je parie que c'est même elle qui a mis à jour sa page wikipedia, » dit Santana et elles savaient toutes que c'était possible.

« T'es vraiment une connasse Cookie. Elle avait l'air vraiment triste au téléphone et elle voulait sincèrement que son mariage dure, » dit Quinn, les yeux sur la route. « Personnes ne se marie juste pour divorcer. »

« C'était pas ce que l'on était censé faire? »

« Non, on s'est marié pour que j'ai le travail, et la seule raison pour laquelle on a pas divorcé six mois après c'est …» Quinn s'arrêta, se mordit la lèvre et croisa le regard de Santana un court instant.

La Latina comprit immédiatement et lui prit la main en souriant et y déposa un doux baiser.

« Bah alors, pourquoi ? » glissa Tina avec malice. « Vous êtes tombées follement amoureuse l'une de l'autre? » dit elle pour les embêter.

« Bref, On s'en fou,» continua Santana sans répondre à Tina. « Je ne comprend simplement pas pourquoi on doit lui 'remonter le morale' , elle n'a pas d'autre amis ? Des gens qui l'aiment vraiment ? »

« On l'aime nous, » répondit Quinn.

« Parle pour toi. »

« Pourquoi tu l'as fais venir déjà? Je suis quasiment sur qu'on s'en serait très bien sortit sans elle et ses sarcasmes » dit Tina en se penchant entre les deux sièges de devant.

« Parce que c'est ma femme et que je ne peux pas passer quatre jours sans elle,»

Cette réponse fit sourire Santana jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Seigneur depuis quand êtes vous aussi dépendantes l'une de l'autre, » marmonna Tina en se laissant tomber dans son sièges.

Ce trajet allait être long.

* * *

><p><strong>16h12<strong>

Tina surprit Quinn sourire quand Santana commença à chantonner en même temps que la radio.

« Ca me fait manquer Mercedes, » dit Santana quand la chanson se termina.

« Les Troubletons étaient géniale, vos voix allaient super bien ensemble. »

« Bah oui, évidemment. »

« Tu n'as pas voulu aller chez elle pour le nouvel an » rappela Quinn à sa femme avec un sourire.

« Au faite vous avez fait quoi pour le Nouvel an? Ca devait être quelque chose de spéciale vu que je n'étais même pas invité, » lança Tina de la plage arrière.

« Oui mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que Mercedes déteste quand on fait l'amour chez elle, et vu que je voulais absolument te baiser pour la nouvelle année, je suis sur et certaine que c'était mieux pour tout le monde que l'on soit resté à la maison. » dit Santana en ignorant complètement Tina.

« Vous savez quoi, laissez tomber, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. » marmonna Tina.

Au moins Quinn eu la décence de rougir un peu alors que Santana souriait avec fierté. « Si tu savais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là, tu aurais carrément voulu être là, » dit elle avec confidence.

« Santana! »

« Bref, pour en revenir à Aretha : on pourrait s'incruster à sa fête d'anniversaire non? »

« Oui, je pense que ça serait bien, » dit Quinn en plaçant sa main sur la cuisse de Santana.

« Est ce que tu viendrais avec nous, T?»

« Bien sur, du moment que je n'ai pas à partager une chambre avec vous là bas. »

**17h19**

« Tu as pris quelque chose à manger ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre ma pause ce midi et je meurs de faim, » dit Santana une heure plus tard, tout en regardant autour d'elle pour trouver quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la nourriture.

« Ce n'est pas si long jusqu'à New York, » répondit Quinn en évitant le regard de sa femme.

«Donc tu n'as rien pris ? »

« Non mais si tu veux, on peut faire une pause dans un moment et manger quelque chose. »

« Pas même une pomme ou un truc comme ça ? »

« Je ne pensais que ça serait nécessaire. »

« Tina, tu as quelque chose à manger ? »

« Non, j'ai mangé genre une tonne de nouille avant de partir. »

« Seigneur, tu dois vraiment me détester, » déclara Santana, en regardant le ciel. « Alors juste pour que ça soit clair, si l'on est coincé dans une tempête, je mange carrément l'une d'entre vous. »

« C'est répugnant Cookie. »

« Pardon ? C'est exactement ce qu'on fait les gars quand leur avion s'est écrasé dans les Andes. J'ai vu un documentaire sur ça la semaine dernière. »

« Eh bien, on mangerait Tina en premier, hein ? » demanda Quinn avec un sourire amusé.

« QUINN! C'est pas drôle du tout ! Personne ne va manger personne ! Et surtout pas moi! » s'écria Tina.

« Mais tu viens de dire que tu étais pleine de nouille, » répliqua Santana en rigolant.

« Je vous déteste et c'est tellement injuste de vous liguer contre moi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne va manger personne. Rachel a dit qu'elle allait préparer à manger, donc on dinera dès qu'on arrive, » dit Quinn avec diplomatie.

« Ouais surement une merde végétalienne qui a le goût de carton, » se plaignit immédiatement Santana.

« Si c'est le cas tu pourrais aller te chercher un burger dans le Diner en bas de chez elle. »

« Ce que je vais finir par faire, comme d'habitude. »

* * *

><p><strong>17h42<strong>

« On devrait sortir ce soir, aller dans un bar pour voir si l'on trouve un mec de transition pour Rachel et un petit flirt sympas pour toi, » dit Quinn à Tina alors qu'elle conduisait lentement.

Il avait commencé à neiger dès qu'elles avaient quitté Boston et même pas une heure après, une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait déjà la route. Sans mentionner, le brouillard opaque qui les empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit.

« Et pour moi alors ? » demanda Santana du siège passager. « Je veux de l'action aussi ! »

« J'ai bien peur que la seule action que tu auras c'est avec moi avec Cookie, et seulement si tu es sage. »

« Ce voyage est putain de nul. »

* * *

><p><strong>18h03<strong>

« Est ce que tu as un autre chewing gum ? » demanda Santana, un peu après dix-huit heures.

Elles n'avaient pas avancé d'un centimètre depuis vingts minutes et même si Quinn ne disait rien, elle commençait un peu à s'inquiéter. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors et il leur restait encore 150 kilomètres à faire.

« Non, désolé, c'était le dernier, » dit elle à sa femme, alors qu'elle tapotait nerveusement le volant avec ses doigts, « peut être que Tina en a. »

« Nope, j'en ai pas, » répondit l'autre jeune femme, les yeux rivés sur le bonhomme qu'elle dessinait sur la vitre embuée de la voiture.

« Pourquoi c'est aussi long? » se plaignit Santana, qui n'était pas du genre patiente et qui commençait doucement à perdre son calme.

« Un accident peut être ? » tenta Quinn. « Avec un peu de chance la circulation va reprendre bientôt, avant que le temps s'empire. »

« Oui, ils ont annoncé du blizzard ce matin à la radio, » ajouta Tina, toujours concentrée sur son dessin,«ils ont dit que ça allait s'aggraver dans la soirée. »

« Espérons simplement qu'on arrivera à New York avant alors, » Quinn se tourna vers sa femme qui fronçait les sourcils, « ça va Cookie ? » demanda t'elle gentiment.

« Non. Ce voyage c'est vraiment de la merde. »

« Aller, ce n'est pas si nul que ça, » dit Quinn en prenant la main de Santana entre les siennes.

« Mouais » ronchonna la Latina mais ne retira pas sa main.

Quinn vérifia que Tina était toujours concentré sur son dessin et embrassa sa femme pour lui remonter le moral.

« Je te revaudrai ça quand on sera seules, d'accord ? »

« D'accord » acquiesça Santana, toujours un peu ennuyée.

« Est ce qu'on peut changer la radio s'il vous plaît » demanda Tina depuis la plage arrière « ce top 50 commence à me tapper sur le système. »

« Bien sûr, qu'est ce que tu- » Quinn s'arrêta pour regarder sa femme, qui mâchait son chewing gum avec un grand sourire. « Comment tu as … » marmonna t'elle à sa femme alors qu'elle changeait de radio.

« Ca m'est égale, n'importe quoi d'autre, » répondit Tina, avec évidence.

* * *

><p><strong>18h37<strong>

« Ca vous dit de jouer à un jeu ? » demanda Tina, après qu'une trentaine de minutes ce soit encore écoulées. « On pourrait -»

« Je te jure que si tu dis _mon petit oeil voit _je te bannis de la voiture » l'interrompit Santana.

« C'est pas ce que j'allais dire ! »

« Ouais, bien sur … »

Avant qu'elles ne puissent vraiment commencer à se disputer, le portable de Quinn sonna.

« C'est Rachel » déclara la blonde avant de décrocher, « Coucou Rach', j'ai mis le haut parleur. »

« Oh mon dieu, vous allez bien les filles ? Je viens de regarder les infos et la météo à l'air horrible. Ca allait quand j'ai regarder par la fenêtre toute à l'heure mais là, dans la rue c'est catastrophique. Où êtes vous ? Vous êtes bientôt arrivé ou vous êtes coincées derrière l'accident ? »

Santana grogna et laissa tomber sa tête contre l'appui tête.

« On va bien, mais on est coincé sur la route, et je ne pense que ça va s'arranger dans les prochaines heures, et on ne peut pas retourner en arrière, » expliqua Quinn, en regardant sa femme, qui avait l'air de plus en plus blasée.

"Oh, mes pauvres. Vous avez pris à manger et à boire ? »

La blonde répondit rapidement avant que Santana ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit et devienne encore plus désagréable, « on va se débrouiller, » dit elle avec diplomatie.

« C'est vraiment dommage que vous n'arriviez pas à temps pour ce soir, j'avais préparé de très bon plats végétaliens. »

Santana leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis sûr qu'on pourra les faire réchauffer. »

« Oui tu as raison. Est ce que Santana et Tina vont bien? Je ne les ai pas encore entendu. Santana ne lui a pas fais de mal, hein ? »

« Pas encore » répondit Santana d'une voix sombre.

« On va bien, il fait un peu froid, mais en même temps vu la tempête qu'il y a dehors … » dit Tina en se penchant en avant entre les deux sièges devant elle.

« Peut être qu'on pourrait toutes chanter ensemble pour faire passer le temps et -»

« Ah non non, hors de question.» dit Santana en attrapant le téléphone des mains de Quinn avant de raccrocher. A peine dix secondes plus tard, le téléphone de Tina sonna et Rachel était de nouveau avec elles.

« D'accord, étant donné que Santana à l'air un peu tendue, on devrait faire quelque chose de plus relaxant.»

« Berry, s'il te plait, je promet de ne pas t'insulter de tout le week end, si tu raccroches maintenant. »

Rachel pris un instant pour réfléchir à l'offre. « D'accord, on a des témoins Santana, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Peu importe, raccroches juste. »

« Comme tu veux. »

« On t'appel dès qu'on à des nouvelles, » dit Quinn.

« Ok, trop hâte de vous voir les filles, j'ai prévu plein de trucs, ça va être fabuleux. »

« Oh seigneur, achevez moi maintenant, » marmonna Santana en faisant mine de s'étrangler elle même avec la ceinture de sécurité.

Quinn ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face au comportement de sa femme. Elle savait très bien que Santana allait finir par chanter avec Rachel, complètement bourrée dans un quelconque bar karaoke, parce que c'est ce qui se passait à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient. Et peu importe à quel point Santana se plaignait avant d'y être, Santana s'amusait toujours énormément quand elles allaient voir leur amie à New York.

* * *

><p><strong>19h13<strong>

Santana s'arrêta de parler en plein milieu de sa phrase quand elle sentit une douce, oh douce odeur de café, s'émanée de la banquette arrière.

Trente minutes étaient passées depuis, et elles n'avaient toujours pas avancé d'un poil.

Avant que Quinn ou Tina ne puisse réagir, Santana était déjà entrain de s'étirer de tout son long pour attraper le thermos de Tina. « T'es chié putain ! Je suis entrain mourir et toi, tu as du café! Des gens son morts pour moins que ça tu sais, putain! » s'écria t'elle, énervée.

« Est ce que tu peux partager avec nous au moins ? » demanda Quinn quand elles furent toutes à leurs places, une minute plus tard.

Santana regarda sa femme, ses mains fermement serrées autour de son trésor. « Sérieusement ? Qu'est ce que tu crois ? »

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas la seul à avoir froid, Santana ? »

« Allez vous faire foutre! »

Après avoir bu quelques gorgées du café de Tina, Santana se calma instantanément.

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu appelles ça un miracle, » murmura Tina à Quinn.

Sans aucune surprise Santana termina réellement le thermos toute seule, mais finit par être de bien meilleure humeur donc finalement tout se terminait bien.

* * *

><p><strong>19h22<strong>

« Tu ne peux pas fumer ici, »dit Quinn quand elle vit sa femme sortir un paquet de cigarette de son sac.

Santana la regarda, incrédule. « Pardon ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu fumes dans la voiture. »

« On a qu'à baisser la fenêtre, » suggéra Santana.

« Ou tu peux simplement aller fumer dehors, c'est pas comme si on allait bouger de sitôt. »

« T'es sérieuse ? » demanda Santana, en regardant dehors, par la fenêtre, où il faisait un temps misérable.

« Absolument. »

Tout en serrant la mâchoire, Santana alluma sa cigarette et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil méprisant à sa femme avant de sortir de la voiture, puis s'adossa contre la portière pour fumer.

« Elle est tellement têtue, » dit Tina en se penchant en avant « et complètement soumise aussi, mais ne lui dit pas que j'ai dit ça. »

« Elle aurait pu ne pas fumer aussi, » continua Quinn en haussant les épaule, « j'aimerai qu'elle arrête de toute manière. »

Malgré son commentaire nonchalant, Quinn gardait ses yeux sur Santana qui avait commencé à tourner en rond devant la voiture.

Elle termina sa cigarette mais au lieu de retourner dans la voiture, elle se dirigea vers le van devant elles. Quinn observa, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

Sa grimace s'accentua quand elle vit Santana s'engouffrer dans le van après avoir frappé à l'une des vitres.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle est entrain de foutre? » marmonna Quinn mécontente.

Tina regarda Quinn bouillonner de rage en silence pendant un moment et commença sincèrement à avoir peur pour Santana. Quand Quinn était comme ça, ce n'était jamais beau à voir.

« Si l'une de vous ose dire quelque chose, je ne partage pas, » prévînt Santana quand elle retourna à la voiture, avant de sortir une boite de cookie, « et deux pommes pour éviter le scorbut » ajouta t'elle avec en sourire en en lançant une à Tina, qui failli se la prendre dans la tête.

« Merci. »

« Les gens dans la voiture sont encore vivants, hein ? » demanda Quinn inquiète, en prenant un biscuit.

Santana croqua dans son cookie et leva les yeux au ciel « oui, mais quand je leur ai expliqué ma situation, coincée dans une voiture avec ma femme qui n'a pas pensé à prendre de la nourriture et sa meilleure amie super chiante, ils m'ont, de leur plein gré, donné à manger. »

« Si il y a une personne ici qui est méchante et chiante, ce n'est pas moi, » se plaignit Tina de la plage arrière, la bouche pleine.

« Sérieusement? Je t'apporte à manger et tu oses te plaindre ? » Santana se tourna vers sa femme, « et ce que ça fait parti des situations où j'ai le droit de la frapper ? »

« Non. » répliqua Quinn calmement.

« Putain, mais ça ne l'est jamais! J'aurais du accepter leur proposition et rester avec eux, en plus la meuf à l'arrière était super mignonne et il n'y avait qu'une seule couverture et - AÏE! »

« T'as flirté avec elle? »

« Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Sinon, comment les aurais-je amené à ce qu'ils me donnent quelque chose alors qu'on est en pleine tempête et que c'est chacun pour soi. En plus, je lui ai dit que j'étais marié, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle s'en foutait, » dit Santana en haussant des épaules.

Tina trouvait que la jalousie de Quinn était hilarante, surtout quand on savait à quel point Santana était éprise d'elle. Et que ça en en était presque absurde d'imaginer Santana poser son regard sur quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

><p><strong>19h28<strong>

« Peut être qu'on devrait appeler l'hôtel et annuler notre reservation pour ce soir non ? » remarqua Santana un peu avant 20 heures, en attrapant son portable. « T'as leur numéro ? »

« Hmm … en faite…»

« Je croyais qu'on était censé dormir chez Rachel? » demanda Tina, confuse.

« Fabray… »

« C'est seulement pour quelques nuits et Rachel insistait tellement et- »

Les deux femmes observèrent Santana dérailler un court instant, tapant des pieds et marmonnant des insultes en espagnol dans son siège.

« Oh seigneur pourquoi? Oh, pourquoi? Pourquoi elle, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tout ça? » demanda t'elle en regardant l'horizon. « Tu sais quoi? Fais chier, je rentre à pied! »

Avant que Santana ne puisse sortir de la voiture, Quinn la rattrapa par sa veste. « On est à plus de 150 kilomètres de la maison la! »

« Alors j'en aurai pour un moment! »

« Et il fait super froid dehors, calme toi. Je te promet que ça ne sera pas si horrible que ça. »

« Tu rigoles? On y est même pas encore et c'est déjà horrible! »

« Tina tu devrais regarder par la fenêtre pendant un moment. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Oh- »

Quinn s'approcha de Santana et la fit taire en l'embrassant.

« Super, maintenant je suis en colère et excitée, » marmonna Santana quand Quinn se recula enfin. « Et ne crois pas qu'un seul baiser va me faire te pardonner. »

« Un très bon baiser, » ajouta Quinn avec un sourire mignon.

« Peu importe. »

Tina était quasiment certaine que toute la colère et la gêne qui émanaient de Santana faisait lentement monter la température dans la voiture, ce qui était plutôt agréable du moment que la Latina n'explosait pas, ce qui serait probablement un peu dégoutant et dangereux.

* * *

><p><strong>20h26<strong>

« Tu as apporté un _livre ?_ »

« Sérieusement ! Elle me cherche là! Elle veut que je la frappe, » dit Santana à Quinn, puis se retourna pour faire face à Tina. « Tu as oublié que j'avais un master en littérature ? »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'oublie tout le temps que tu es intelligente en faite, » dit Tina en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu n'es pas un peu trop vieille pour menacer quelqu'un physiquement? »

« Tu me demandes ça maintenant ? Alors qu'on est coincé dans une voiture, dans le froid, sans assez de café pour que je garde ma santé mentale ? »

« Si je devais être coincé sur une île déserte, j'espère vraiment que ça ne serait pas avec toi, » dit Quinn en croisant les bras, lutant contre le froid.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on se dispute ? Là ? Maintenant? »

* * *

><p><strong>21h01<strong>

« J'en ai rien à foutre. Je ne voulais pas aller voir Rachel putain de Berry avec ce putain d'hiver à la base et je suis Portoricaine donc j'ai plus besoin de ce bonnet que toi! » dit Santana, en enfonçant sa tête dans le bonnet qu'on lui avait volé.

« Mais je vais avoir froid à la tête maintenant! » se plaignit Quinn, essayant de le récupérer.

La température avait bien baissée dans la voiture durant la dernière heure et le bonnet en laine qui recouvrait la tête de Quinn jusqu'a présent, gardait les oreilles de Santana au chaud maintenant.

« Devine qui s'en fou? »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir tu sais ! Personne ne t'a forcé ! »

« Putain tu sais très bien bien pourquoi je suis putain de venu. » répondit sèchement Santana en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « et n'essaye même pas de me le faire dire! »

Même si elle avait encore froid et était toujours aussi ennuyé, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu es mignonne avec ce bonnet. » dit elle à sa femme.

Santana grimaça, « Je ne vais pas te redonner ton bonnet juste parce que tu te fou de ma gueule. »

« J'étais sérieuse, » dit Quinn en souriant alors qu'elle mettait la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête.

« Qui sait qui est mignonne maintenant? » demanda Santana en se penchant par dessus la console, sans froncer les sourcils cette fois.

« Oh mon Dieu! Arrêtez! Vous êtes pas toutes seules! »

Malgré cette interruption Santana embrassa Quinn. Plusieurs fois.

* * *

><p><strong>21h07<strong>

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai laissé m'entraîner là dedans. Ca sent le coup foiré depuis le début, » dit Santana alors qu'elle tapait du pied nerveusement.

« Oh je t'en prie, personne n'aurait pu imaginer que ce blizzard allait être aussi terrible. » répondit Quinn. « Je crois qu'il y a des couvertures dans le coffre. » ajouta t'elle après un moment.

« Et tu t'en rappel que maintenant? » dit Tina en claquant des dents.

« Ne me regarde pas, je… »

« Cookie … s'il te plait? »

« Putin je te déteste tellement. Je te déteste, je te déteste, » grogna Santana en se détachant puis sortit de la voiture avec quelque difficulté avant de fermer brutalement la portière.

« Elles sont propres? » demanda Tina sans toucher la couverture que Santana lui avait jeté à la figure.

« Si tu as aussi froid que tu le dis, tu devrais n'en avoir rien à faire, » lâcha Santana alors que des flocons de neige fondaient sur son manteau et ses cheveux.

« C'est vrai. J'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir. »

« Super. »

« Elle est où la mienne? » demanda Quinn alors qu'elle regardait Tina et sa femme s'installer confortablement sous les couvertures en laines.

« Il y en avait que deux, et je me suis dit que tu aimerais que Tina en ai une, » expliqua Santana en ignorant complètement le regard que lui lançait sa femme. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est comme ça que je passe mon temps libre. J'aurais du suivre mon plan de base qui était de divorcer pour le week end, comme ça j'aurais pu ne pas venir. » continua t'elle pour ne pas laisser le temps à sa femme de se plaindre et de réclamer sa couverture.

« C'était ça ton plan? » demanda Quinn, sceptique, en frottant ses mains entres elles pour les réchauffer.

« Oui. »

« Et pourquoi tu n'es pas allé au bout? » lança Tina de l'arrière de la voiture.

Au lieu de répondre Santana regarda avec entêtement par la vitre.

« Ohh, c'est trop mignon, elle est toute gênée parce qu'elle se rend compte à quel point elle t'aime. »

« Est ce que tu pourrais dire à ta meilleure amie que si elle continue, dans cinq secondes, je la laisse mourir de froid sur la route? »

« Tina, arrête de l'embêter, du moins pas quand on est coincé dans une voiture en plein milieu d'une tempête de neige, » répondit Quinn, amusée, en croisant le regard de son amie dans le rétroviseur.

« Mais je m'ennui, ça vaut le coup! »

* * *

><p><strong>21h11<strong>

« Non, je ne lui donnerai pas mes gants! » dit Santana en s'asseyant sur ses mains. « A moins que je puisse mettre mes mains dans ta culotte sinon, pas de gants. A toi de voir. »

Quinn frappa fort le bras de sa femme et leva les yeux aux ciel, « Arrête d'être aussi obscène et donne lui ces foutues gants! »

« Non, je viens de te dire mes conditions et je ne négocierais pas. »

« Tu me rend folle. »

« On est deux alors, » s'immisça Tina encore une fois, ce qui lui value deux regards foudroyants en retour. « Je n'ai pas si froid aux mains que ça. » marmonna t'elle en s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son siège.

« T'es tellement putain d'égoïste! Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui déteste autant partager que toi! »

« Ah oui vraiment? Tu es amie avec Rachel Berry, tu sais, celle qui refuse de partager ses chansons ou la scène avec quelqu'un! »

« Parce que c'est son travail! »

« C'était pas son travail au lycée, » ronchonna Santana.

« Mais je suis ta femme et tu devrais être censé faire n'importe quoi pour moi et partager n'importe quoi avec moi. »

« Exactement! Je suis ta femme, pas ton esclave. Je n'ai pas à faire tout ce que tu me demandes. »

« Non, mais tu devrais avoir envie de le faire. »

« Tu es folle si tu penses vraiment que ça marche comme ça. »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la voiture.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » siffla Santana.

Elle tenu à peine dix minute avant d'abandonner et elle retira ses gants pour les balancer aux visage de Tina, tout en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des stupides femmes, et de cet stupide amour et de ce stupide froid.

Satisfaite, Quinn prit la main de sa femme dans les siennes, elle adorait avoir le dessus.

« Fais pas trop la maligne. Un jour j'en aurai marre de tout ça et je divorcerai. »

« Et pour quelles raisons ? Je suis désolé votre honneur mais j'aime tellement ma femme que je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle? »

Santana fronça de nouveau les sourcils et essaya de retirer sa main, « pas n'importe quoi, » marmonna t'elle, mécontente.

« Quand Tina dormira, je te laisserai mettre tes mains sous ma chemise. »

« J'ai entendu! »

Santana ignora le commentaire de l'autre derrière, « Promis ? »

« Oui.»

« Cool. »

« On dirait un vieux couple marié … ce que vous êtes … j'imagine … » dit Tina en leur tournant le dos.

* * *

><p><strong>22h36<strong>

« Alors, quel genre de mec tu recherches ? Peut être que Santana ou moi, on pourrait te trouver quelqu'un ? »

« Je ne veux pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui est ami avec Santana, » dit Tina avant d'ajouter, quelques secondes plus tard, « elle dort encore, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, comme un bébé, » répondit Quinn avec affection, son regard posé sur sa femme endormie.

« Donc, pas quelqu'un qui connait Santana s'il te plait. Elle serait capable de me rencarder avec un connard juste your m'ennuyer. »

« Elle ne ferait pas ça, pas si j'ai quelque à voire avec ça. Donc, dis moi, quel genre de mec t'intéresserait ? Quelqu'un comme Mike? »

Tina haussa des épaules, « peut être pas exactement comme Mike, vu comment s'est terminé notre relation, mais j'aimerai un garçon gentil, oui.»

« Un gentil garçon avec des tablettes, pas vrai ? »

« Oui et qui n'a aucun interêt pour la foret ou quoi, » rajouta Tina en riant.

« D'accord, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur à trouver, quoi que je ne sais pas comment vérifier si un mec a ou n'a pas des tablettes de chocolat. »

« Laisse juste Santana s'en charger. Elle devrait avoir aucun problème à demander à un mec de relever son t-shirt pour elle. »

« Surement. »

« En faite, ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'il soit un peu comme Santana. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas qu'il soit une connasse, mais si il était loyal comme elle et m'aimait comme elle t'aime, ça m'irait. »

« Vraiment? »

« Ouais, elle est évidemment loin d'être parfaite, mais elle se soucie de toi et ferait n'importe quoi pour toi et j'aimerais ça aussi. »

« J'imagine que tu as raison. Elle peut être vraiment incroyable quand elle le veut, » dit Quinn, en pressant la cuisse de Santana avec amour. « Peut être qu'on te trouvera quelqu'un comme ça à New York. »

Un petit moment plus tard Santana se réveilla en frissonnant. « Putin, pourquoi il fait aussi froid ici? » demanda t'elle avec une voix endormie.

« J'ai coupé le chauffage. Vu qu'il semblerait qu'on soit coincé ici encore un moment, je ne veux pas vider la batterie. »

« Mais maintenant j'ai froid, » se plaignit Santana en frottant son nez froid.

« Comme tout le monde », répondit Quinn « Et certain plus que d'autre, étant donné que nous n'avons pas tous une couverture. »

* * *

><p><strong>23h15<strong>

Grimpant par dessus la console centrale, Quinn passa sur le siège passager, pour se pelotonner contre sa femme qui ronchonna mais la laissa quand même faire.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… Tu fais encore la tête?"

« C'est abusé ce qu'on peut faire par amour, » répondit Santana doucement, ennuyé par son propre comportement.

Quinn sourit seulement, cachant son visage dans le cou de sa femme, « j'aime tout ce que tu fais par amour pour moi. »

« Bien sûr que tu aimes, tu es ce genre de connasse. »

« Mon petit Cookie congelé, » murmura Quinn en touchant le nez froid de Santana.

« Vous êtes dégoutantes, » marmonna Tina de la banquette arrière avant de se retourner avec difficulté.

* * *

><p><strong>0h05<strong>

Alors que Tina ronflait doucement sur la banquette arrière, laissant couler un filet de bave sur le cuir super cher de la voiture, Quinn savait que Santana ne dormait toujours pas. A chaque fois que Tina laissait échapper un nouveau ronflement, elle voyait sa femme se crisper et elle pouvait deviner qu'elle levait les yeux aux ciels alors que ses paupières étaient fermées.

« Cookie? »

« Pas du tout envie de te parler là » répondit Santana, irritée « Laisse moi simplement subir ce cauchemar en paix. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

* * *

><p><strong>01h46<strong>

« Qu'est ce qui va pas bébé? » demanda Santana avec fatigue quand elle fut réveillée par Quinn qui gigotait dans ses bras.

« J'ai froid, » murmura la blonde, ne voulant pas réveiller Tina.

Le froid s'immisçait dans la voiture depuis quelques heures, si bien que leurs souffles étaient visible dans l'air quand elles parlaient.

Réajustant la couverture sur elles, Santana rapprocha la blonde encore plus près d'elle, et enroula son bras autour de sa taille.

« Est ce que tu m'aimeras toujours quand j'aurais perdu plusieurs de mes orteils ? Parce que je suis sur et certaine qu'au moins trois d'entre eux sont complètement congelés là, » murmura Santana en baillant, une fois qu'elle s'était de nouveau bien installée.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les pieds de toute façon » répliqua Quinn avec un sourire, en caressant le cou de Santana du bout de son nez froid.

« On peut se peloter un peu si tu veux, mais seulement pour se réchauffer bien sûr, » chuchota Santana, au bout d'un moment.

Tout en déposant des baisers le long de la mâchoire de sa femme Quinn accepta, « D'accord. »

« Vraiment? »

« Absolument, Tina dort et tu sais à quel point j'aime t'embrasser. Ca m'excite à chaque fois. » répondit la blonde avec un sourire charmeur.

Santana pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Quinn, bien trop heureuse de sa situation mais seulement pour quelques minutes. « Attend, attend! On peut pas aller plus loin alors ne m'excite pas trop hein, » prévint Santana, ce qui fit rire la blonde.

« D'accord, Cookie, » acquiesça Quinn avant de se re-rapprocher pour mordiller la lèvre inférieur de sa femme.

« On a carrément embué les vitres, » remarqua Santana un petit peu essoufflée et les joues rouges quelques temps plus tard.

Tout en cachant son visage dans le creux du cou de sa femme, Quinn fredonnait.

« _Hugging and squeezing and kissing and pleasing, together forever through rain and whatever, *» _ chantait doucement la blonde.

« Seigneur, tu es tellement nian-nian, » répondit Santana en se pelotonnant contre sa femme. « Ca va mieux maintenant ? »

« Oui, Merci Cookie. Tu es la meilleure. » ,

« Je sais… je suis vraiment un gentil Cookie, » rigola la Latina, fatiguée.

« C'est vrai… Tu l'es."

Après s'être installée confortablement, il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour que Quinn s'endorme, dans les bras de Santana, enveloppé par sa chaleur.

* * *

><p><strong>04h03<strong>

Il faisait encore nuit noir dehors quand Quinn fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui frappait contre la vitre de la voiture. Du givre recouvrait le part-brise et avec difficulté elle ouvrit un petit peu la portière. « Oui? » demanda t'elle à l'officier de Police qui se tenait devant elle.

« Bonjour, madame. Je voulais juste vous informer que la circulation allait reprendre bientôt. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non, Merci… Monsieur l'agent."

« Pas de problème, passez une bonne journée. » dit il puis referma la portière avant de se diriger vers le véhicule suivant.

« Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt, » s'exclama Tina en s'étirant sur la banquette arrière avant de lentement retrouver une position assise.

Santana grogna de mécontentement, alors que Quinn s'extirpait de ses bras, pour se rasseoir devant le volant.

« Je vais envoyer un message à Rachel pour lui dire qu'on sera là dans deux petites heures. » expliqua Tina.

Santana ressemblait à quelqu'un qui ne savait pas où et pourquoi elle était là, alors qu'elle frottait ses yeux, les sourcils froncés. Quinn décida sagement de la laisser tranquil encore un peu et sourit quand Santana se pencha machinalement au dessus de la console centrale pour embrasser la joue de Quinn.

Santana commença à se plaindre seulement cinq minutes plus tard, de son mal de dos, et du rhinoceros qui s'était endormie sur elle.

* * *

><p><strong>04h35<strong>

Quinn se gara devant le premier Diner qu'elle aperçut et après avoir bu l'équivalent d'une cafetière et manger une demi douzaine de pancake Santana lui offrit son premier vrai sourire de la journée.

L'amour nous fait vraiment faire des choses stupides, pensait elle, mais l'amour nous garde au chaud pendant ces nuits froides alors que tout le reste nous abandonne.

**_**Loving you is some kind of wonderful_**

* * *

><p>Parole de la chanson This will be (an ever lasting love) de Natalie Cole :<p>

* « Te câliner, te serrer, t'embrasser et te faire plaisir. Ensemble, pour toujours à travers la pluie ou n'importe quoi d'autre »

** « T'aimer, est en quelque sorte merveilleux »

* * *

><p>J'espère que ma traduction vous a plus ! J'apprécie toujours autant vos reviews !<p> 


End file.
